


Wretched Revenge

by ToxicParalysis



Series: Wretched Revenge [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Stockholm Syndrome, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicParalysis/pseuds/ToxicParalysis
Summary: Cloud assaulted a boy named Sora two days ago. Sora's closest friends have decided to seek retribution by kidnapping Cloud's little brother Roxas and doing the same. Sorry Roxas, seems like you've become a victim of wretched revenge.
Relationships: Axel/Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Zack (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Wretched Revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

He was cold, a shudder passing though him as he tried to shift his arms into a different position. They were bound behind him tightly with some sort of cloth, handcuffs clasped firmly over the fabric. Another cloth covered his eyes, tied securely behind his head in a crisscrossing pattern. His bare skin was exposed to the cool air of the silent room, the boy wishing when he had first woken up in his current predicament he had thought twice before tossing off the sheets and blanket that had covered him. He had panicked, who wouldn't have? He couldn't remember anything, had he been at a party? Had someone slipped him something in his drink? Everything was fuzzy, and the fact that he was tied up on a cold bed didn't help him clear his mind any. Time seemed to stand still as he listened to the silence, trapped in the dark, and just as Roxas thought he was about to go crazy he heard the click of a door opening.

Two sets of footprints echoed through the room, one stopping before reaching the bed and saying softly, "He's just a kid…"

The other continued forward, pressing a knee into the bed and touching Roxas' side, the boy jerking away from the stranger's hand. "I know; he's Sora's age. It's fitting, don't you think?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The first person asked again, "He's not the one who hurt Sora, his older brother is."

"Cloud…?" Roxas breathed, the boy above him hearing his words.

"Yes, Cloud." He leaned closer, asking, "Did you know your older brother raped a boy just about your age two days ago? You two could have been classmates, friends even. Your brother's a twisted fuck. Sora would never hurt anyone, he didn't deserve what happened."

"Axel," the figure standing back said softly, "do you think doing this will make up for what happened to Sora?"

"No…but I want Cloud to understand what it feels like to have someone you care about destroyed."

 _Oh god they're going to rape me!_ Panic rushed through Roxas, his pulse pounding in his ears. _But there's no way Cloud would have done something like that, he would never rape someone, let a lone a boy my age…_ The hand he'd flinched away from before was suddenly back on his side, rolling him over roughly to lay flat on his stomach. Roxas turned his head towards the weight beside him, breath coming hard as he tried not to hyperventilate, "W-wait, please, I-"

"If you want this to be as painless as possible I'd suggest shutting the fuck up." The boy above him said harshly, twisting and saying over his shoulder, "Riku, if you're not going to do this then stop standing there and get the hell out already."

A heavy sigh came from the other boy, footsteps walking towards the bed then around to the other side, weight planting itself on the opposite side of Roxas. "I think you're going to regret this…"

"Not as much as Cloud will when he sees his little brother in the same condition as the boy he raped." Axel grit his teeth, hissing, "It'll be like he did this himself."

Riku was silent. Axel's hand pressed into Roxas' back, the younger boy swallowing hard and waiting for what would happen next. Finally, Riku spoke, "He didn't do it like this. Sora said that at first it was consensual, that he was gentle, but when he got scared and tried to back out Cloud wouldn't let him."

"This is punishment, not a date, Riku." Axel hissed, moving his hand down Roxas' back and cupping a cheek. Roxas inhaled and squirmed, reflexes causing him to fight his restraints and squeeze his eyes shut as a shudder shot through him. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening…

Riku reached up and planted a hand on Roxas' shoulder, asking gently, "Have you ever been with another guy before?"

Roxas was shaking lightly, hands clenched into fists, "N-no…"

Riku must have given Axel a look because the other boy said, "What, you want me to go easy on _raping_ him?"

"Sora wasn't a virgin," Riku replied, "He would have at least been half-way prepared for what happened."

The other boy scoffed, getting up off the bed and walking across the room, a drawer opening and then slamming shut loudly. "Unbelievable…"

"You heard Sora, Cloud didn't hurt him that badly physically. His head and heart are what's really fucked up right now…"

"Then why do you want me to go easy on that bastard's brother?"

"Exactly," Riku said, sighing as he took the small jar Axel had retrieved from the dresser and unscrewed the top, "this is Cloud's _brother_ , not Cloud. This boy's as innocent as Sora was. Let's not hurt him any more than we have to."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your bleeding heart out of your head, you're so-"

"Shut up…" Riku said with a glare, handing the jar back to Axel after scooping some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it slightly. His long hair tickled Roxas' back as he leaned into the boy and whispered, "Relax, okay?"

"Hn..." Roxas bit his lip as Riku reached down and up, fingertips pressing against his entrance and slowly spreading the lube across his skin. It was weird; it made his muscles tense and his heart pound, a sick feeling washing over him as the reality of the situation hit him. He'd never fooled around with a girl and had barely passed kissing with a guy; this was way more than anything he was prepared for. He didn't want his first experience to be with someone he didn't know, bound and blindfolded like a whore. His breath hitched as Riku pressed the tip of a finger inside him, fighting his every instinct to force himself to relax. The older boy slipped his finger a bit further inside him, stretching him slowly; the lube making the process much easier on the young blonde. Smoothing his palm along the curve between his cheeks Riku added another finger, scissoring them to stretch the boy further, the corners of Roxas' eyes watering from the strain.

Axel, who had been watching in silence, sat the jar of lube on the nightstand then stood from the bed and began stripping off his clothes. He retrieved the keys to the cuffs from his pants pocket then returned to the bed, watching his best friend prepare the blonde-headed boy he'd kidnapped for his upcoming nightmare. "I'm gonna untie you now," the red-head said, "Don't do anything stupid while your hands are free." He reached down and unlocked the handcuffs before untying the blonde's wrists, letting the younger boy lower his arms to rest beside his face, hands fisting the bedcover desperately as he squirmed against Riku's fingers.

"He's too scared to do anything stupid, Ax." Riku said to the other boy, "You're going to have to be gentle with him, he's super tight."

Sighing, the other replied, "I'll go easy on him the first time, alright? Make sure he's gonna take it okay and I'll handle the rest."

"Your name's Roxas, right?" Riku asked, the blonde boy nodding, still biting his lip as the older boy continued to stretch him. "I know you're not going to like this, but I want you to feel something, okay?"

Roxas' heart thudded loudly in his ears. "…w-what…?"

"This…" Riku curled his fingers, hitting something inside Roxas than made him cry out and arch away from the older boy's hand. A wave of heat washed through him, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold still. "That's it, you felt that?"

"Yeah…" Roxas whispered, panting slightly. It hadn't been bad, it had felt…good. He didn't know what it was or why he'd had such a powerful reaction, but his toes were still tingling from the sensation.

"Don't fight back and it can be good… I know that doesn't really help you any and I know you'll fight back anyway, but I thought you should know."

 _He's trying to help me._ The thought stayed in Roxas' mind, the blonde taking in Riku's words and repeating them inwardly as a mantra. _It won't hurt as bad if I'll relax…_

Axel looked over at Riku, green eyes meeting ice-blue, and Riku nodded to him as he pulled his fingers from the blonde between them. Roxas whimpered, the red-headed boy pulling the blonde to all-fours, standing on his knees behind him. "If you fight me I'll tie you to the headrest, you understand?"

Roxas took in a shaky breath, nodding, elbows and knees trembling where they were pressed into the mattress. Riku sat up and moved towards the head of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest and locking eyes with Axel. He returned the pale boy's gaze for a moment then returned his attention to the boy before him, reaching up and grabbing Roxas' hip in a firm grip. The blonde boy was truly attractive, Axel already half-hard as he slid his fingers across the younger boy's smooth skin. Under different circumstances he might have enjoyed this, but though this was revenge for what had happened to Sora Axel wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of raping someone. This was vengeance, a necessary evil; he couldn't just let Cloud get away with what he'd done. Unfortunately, Roxas had gotten caught up in the middle.

Axel's fingers made their way down Roxas' body, dipping low and finding his entrance, pushing two fingers inside and listening to the younger boy whimper at the invasion. Riku was right, he was virgin-tight and Axel could easily do some serious damage to the boy. He pulled back, using the lube coating his fingers to slick his arousal, cock coming to life at his own touch. It still wasn't quite enough to get him going… "Riku," he said, looking over at his best friend, "Kiss me."

"It's good to know you can't get a hard-on over raping little blonde boys." The silver-haired boy smirked, leaning forward as green eyes glared at him threateningly.

"Shut up." The older boy murmured, pale pink lips ghosting over his own. A sigh escaped the red-head's lips as they kissed, Riku reaching down and taking Axel's hand from his erection and replacing it with his own, kissing the taller boy harder and beginning to stroke.

Despite Roxas' fear he couldn't help but listen to the two boys, their breath, the sound of them kissing, their movements against one another. It was…hot, the younger boy's face heating up as he felt Axel's hand on his ass, squeezing a cheek absently. In some sick way Roxas wondered how much of this he would struggle against and how much of it he would enjoy. He knew it would hurt but the way Riku had make him feel when he hit that spot still reverberated through him. He wanted that feeling again, even if this wasn't his ideal choice of how to receive it. As the boys behind him parted he heard Riku say softly, "It's his first time Ax…"

The red head smirked, asking, "You want me to make it good for him before dealing out the punishment?" Riku nodded, pressing little kisses to Axel's throat. The older boy sighed once more then said, "Alright, but after this I'm not going to be gentle. You know why I'm doing this, Riku."

"I know." The other boy replied, settling back at the top of the bed and watching expectantly. "Give me a good show."

Axel laughed softly, taking Roxas' hip in one hand and guiding his throbbing, hard arousal to his entrance with the other. The blonde shuddered, the head of Axel's cock pushing into him slowly, pain shooting through him as he was stretched even further than before. He bit his lip and clenched his fists, tears dampening his makeshift blindfold. It hurt a lot, he didn't know how he would be able to take it all in, but Axel pushed nice and slow, waiting for those muscles to relax when the younger boy tensed. It seemed like a small eternity but finally the red-head was fully inside the blonde, the boy squeezing his eyes shut and clenching all his muscles together. It burned, it hurt, it throbbed; everything Riku had told him fading to the back of his mind. He couldn't do this, he couldn't handle it. A whimper escaped his lips, a nice bruise forming where he had bit himself so hard.

Axel exhaled, keeping himself still and looking up at Riku, "He's gonna cut my circulation off if he keeps this up."

The other boy smiled wirily then bent down, pressing his hand over one of Roxas' quivering fists. "Hey, relax… Listen to me, you need to relax. I know it hurts…"

Roxas whimpered again, tears slipping down his cheeks from under the blindfold, "I can't…"

Riku hesitated a moment, catching Axel's eye, then dipped his head down and pressed his lips to Roxas'. The blonde gasped, pulling back from Riku which succeeded in pushing back further into Axel, the boy whimpering again. "It's okay…" Riku soothed, putting a hand on the blonde's cheek and pressing their lips back together. Roxas trembled, then after a few long moments he tried kissing the older boy back, his mind torturously turning from the pain to the softness of Riku's lips. Muscles slowly began to relax, Riku kissing Roxas gently, one hand on his cheek while the other moved down to his neck. While the blonde was distracted Axel pulled back slightly then pushed into the boy, Roxas crying out as the pain returned full-force. The red-head didn't stop this time, building an unhurried yet steady pace and waiting for Roxas to adjust to his shallow thrusts. Riku helped distract him with kisses and smooth, gentle touches to his face and shoulders, and then suddenly the pain wasn't there anymore, only a thrumming discomfort. Riku pulled away from Roxas and nodded to Axel, and then the green-eyed boy began to really move.

A heat slowly built inside of Roxas, it bubbled up from someplace deep and grew every time one of Axel's thrusts almost hit that spot. Every time the older boy brushed so close to that fire inside him, just barely missing it, his whimpers gradually turning into soft moans. The older boy's breath hitched the first time he heard the blonde beneath him let out one of those soft little moans, face flushed from his movements and the heat of the friction between them. Every muscle twinge, every breathy moan, every time Roxas clenched was setting him on fire. Watching Riku kiss the boy had done nothing but turn him on more.

Riku watched, noticing the way Roxas was beginning to moan, a flush gracing his cheeks, and he said to the younger boy, "Lift your hips a little bit more and arch your back. It'll feel better."

Roxas hesitated but followed the other boy's words, inhaling and lifting his hips slightly, lowering his shoulders towards the bed so his back was arched. The next time Axel thrust into him white light exploded behind Roxas' closed eyelids, a cry of pleasure ripping from his lips. "Fuck…" Axel whispered, pushing into the younger boy again and eliciting the same response. "God, that's so hot…"

"Yeah it is." Riku said, more to himself than in a response to Axel, the pale boy stripping his shirt off and leaning back against the headboard to watch again.

The blonde boy arched his back further and tried to hold still as the boy above him increased his pace, lightning shooting up his spine as his sweet spot was stimulated. He was moaning uncontrollably, precum leaking from his cock, too swamped with pleasure to be embarrassed about the fact that he was turned on by his rapists.

Riku was touching himself through his jeans, watching with half-lidded eyes. He always loved watching Axel, but something about the intensity of the situation made it that much hotter. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them down his legs, pulling his erection from his boxers and smearing his precum down the length of his shaft. Axel looked over and caught his eyes, the red-head licking his lips and moaning as he watched his friend touch himself, thrusting into Roxas. "Nn, Riku…"

The silver-haired boy laughed softly, moaning ever-so-slightly. "Like what you see?"

"You know I do." The other replied huskily. "Why don't you take care of that?"

"I've got a better idea…" Riku shrugged out of his jeans and boxers, tossing them off the bed before moving to Roxas. Axel stilled for a moment and watched his friend, the boy lifting Roxas to his knees so that the blonde was sandwiched between them. He was panting; his cock hard and throbbing, cheeks flushed dark rouge as Riku pulled the younger boy's arms around his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. The red-head watched the two for a moment, licking his lips appreciatively as they kissed, before he began to move again. Roxas moaned against Riku's lips, the silver-headed boy reaching down between them and taking the blonde's length in his hand. A shudder passed through the younger boy, panting as the other pulled his lips away, whimpering at the body heat and combined actions of the boy behind him and the boy in front of him. It was almost too much for him to take.

The fire between them built; Roxas crying out as Axel found that spot again, Riku taking both of their erections in his hand and rubbing them together sensuously. The blonde moaned and panted, letting the older boys have their way with him, sensations flooding his senses with lust, musk, and need. He felt like he would burst into flames at any moment, white light forming in the back of his sight. All at once it was all too much for him to take, moaning loudly and crying out with each thrust and hand-stroke. "I… I can't…"

"You almost there, Ax?" Riku asked, looking over at the red-head.

The older boy shuddered at his friend's breathless tone. "Yeah, you?"

The silver-haired boy made an affirming noise, looking down at Roxas who was whimpering, precum coating Riku's hand. "I think he's ready too."

Axel gripped Roxas' hips and thrust hard, the younger boy practically screaming, Riku moving the hand wrapped around their cocks faster than he had before. The blonde writhed between them, arching against the boy behind him and squeezing his arms around Riku's neck. "N-no, I can't… I can't! I-" Riku covered the younger boy's lips with his own, Axel thrusting hard one more time and sending Roxas over the edge as he filled him with liquid fire. Roxas moaned into Riku's mouth, hot, wet cream shooting across both of their chests as he came. Ice-blue eyes closed as he continued to kiss Roxas, moving his hand over the younger boy and himself until he too was tumbling over the edge. He came violently, cum shooting up to Roxas' shoulder and face as he moaned in release.

Panting, Axel pulled out of Roxas, the blonde boy falling forward against Riku who lowered them slowly to the bed. The younger boy was panting hard, shuddering against the other boy's chest, hands still wrapped around his shoulders. Riku looked up at Axel, the red-head sighing and leaning down to his friend, kissing him gently. The silver-haired boy moaned lightly and kissed him back, saying as they parted, "I think we wore him out."

"As soon as I catch my breath we're going to get started for real, I don't want him to be missing for long. I want to send a point, not get thrown in jail for kidnapping."

Riku watched his friend, and then said, "You can't tell me you dislike him, I can tell you do."

Axel scowled. "He's attractive, but this isn't about my liking him or not, it's about Sora. I went easy on him like you asked; he's nice and stretched now." At Riku's frown he said firmly, "I'm not going to hold back any longer. Playing with him is not a punishment!"

"Okay, have it your way." Riku replied, disapproval in his tone, looking down at the blonde against his chest. "He's innocent, Axel, and you were his first. Just don't forget that." He sighed, running his fingertips over the blindfold. "Can't we take this off of him now? He listened to our every word; he's not going to run."

Axel shook his head, looking away from Riku's gaze. "I don't want to see his eyes while I'm doing this."

"You mean you don't want to see him cry." The other boy retorted, green eyes turning to glare at him.

"Shut up."

Riku let out a long sigh, stroking a hand down Roxas' back soothingly. The blonde was trying to catch his breath, listening to the two boys talk silently, wondering exactly how rough Axel could be. _He doesn't want to see me cry? He wants Cloud to pay for what he did but he doesn't want to hurt me that badly…_ Hesitantly Roxas moved his hands from Riku's shoulders to his chest, fingertips stroking against his warm skin shyly. _Riku doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me at all…_ The boy shifted beneath him, reaching up and running a hand through the blonde's messy spikes. "You okay, Roxas?"

"Hn…" he replied softly, fingertips trailing down Riku's side.

"It's gonna be rougher this time," Riku said, looking from Roxas to Axel's shimmering eyes, "Just remember to relax and it shouldn't be too unbearable, alright?"

Roxas squeezed Riku slightly, almost afraid of letting go, but nodded his affirmation. Axel reached down and took his wrist, pulling him sideways so he was laying on his back looking up into the darkness. "Okay then," the older boy whispered, Riku shifting away from them towards the headboard, "Let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas swallowed nervously, Axel lifting one of his legs and sliding in between the blonde's thighs. His heart was racing, his breath still coming in soft pants from their first encounter. He was so tired already, his muscles sore and twitching. How was he supposed to handle any more of this? The boy above him lifted his hips, Roxas inhaling when he felt two fingers slip inside him, pressing into him deep. "He's tightening back up already," The older boy murmured absently, pulling his fingers back and moving his erection to the blonde's entrance.

Roxas whimpered as that hard, long heat pushed into him again, turning his head to the side and fisting his hands in his hair. _It hurts it hurts it hurts…_ He yelped as Axel found that spot inside of him, the older boy's cock pressing against it hard due to their new position, tremors shaking his shoulders and his muscles burning unpleasantly. He couldn't handle this, not so soon after his first time. That white light was still simmering in the back of his vision, his body still shaking from the aftershocks of his first assisted orgasm. He pulled his hair as the red-head began to move, whimpering helplessly, trying to replace the pain in his lower body with the searing pain in his scalp. Nothing worked, nothing distracted him no matter how hard he pulled. It hurt, it was too much, he couldn't…

Cold fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled them above his head, the burning pain in his head fading. "You're going to pull your hair out, Roxas." Riku said softly, lifting the younger boy's head and sliding a pillow beneath him. "Here, hold this if you need to."

The blonde gasped in short bursts of air, whimpering and trying to twist away from the boy assaulting him. It was so different that last time; it wasn't soft or gentle, there weren't kisses or soft touches to help him bear his discomfort. There was only hot, sharp, dark pain. He threw his head back into the pillow, pulling on it frantically as the pain built inside of him. He didn't like this, he didn't! But every time Axel hit that place inside of him a shudder ran through him and he couldn't hold back a soft, strained moan.

The older boy was thrusting into him so hard he rocked the bed, broken pants and grunts slipping through his clenched teeth. The more Roxas whimpered the angrier he felt. This was what Sora went through, this is what Sora sounded like; this is what Cloud did to Sora. He grabbed both of Roxas' hips and pushed hard, the younger boy crying out sharply then biting his lip to force himself quiet. Axel shuddered, thoughts racing through his mind; had Sora cried out? Has Sora screamed and begged Cloud to stop? His voice had been so soft, so wounded; Axel hadn't been able to tell. He looked up at Riku, those intense ice-blue eyes watching him silently. They shared the same look; that deep, hate-sated animalistic look of revenge. Axel licked the sweat from the top of his lip, green eyes half-hidden by his long, fiery-red spikes. He hoped every day after this, every time Cloud looked at his little brother he remembered what he had done and felt sick. Now there was no way he would ever be able to fool himself into denial or put the past behind him, no way he'd ever be able to escape from what he'd done. Every time he saw his little brother he would think of Sora. The thought made Axel's chest clench, adrenaline pulsing in his ears. He would _never_ be able to forget.

"Hn! Ah, please…it hurts…"

Axel looked down at the blonde writhing beneath him, heart jerking at the sight of damp spots in the cloth of the blindfold wrapped over his eyes. _How could that bastard have done something like this and enjoyed it, how could he have_ wanted _to hurt Sora?_ The older boy looked away, bucking his hips into Roxas' and listening to the boy cry softly. He hissed and looked up to Riku, the silver-haired boy looking back at his friend then down at the blonde with mild concern. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to do this, it had seemed like such the right thing to do when Leon had gathered them all and told them what he wanted. Now Axel couldn't help but feel sick, looking back up to his best friend. Riku trusted him, Riku understood him, Riku knew he wouldn't completely break the younger boy and therefore made no move to stop him. Axel was sure his mind was in the same place as Riku's, the other boy's eyes glassy as he watched the scene before him.

If it was Leon who felt this was the proper way to get back at Cloud in the first place then why wasn't _he_ the one here carrying out his own plans? Oh, that's right, because he was sitting at Sora's bedside trying to comfort him, being the perfect older cousin to small, wounded brunette. Sora had no clue what the older boys were planning, and with Leon distracted Axel had taken his place. Looking down at the boy beneath him he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, he was too far gone to back out now.

"Ah! I can't…" The blonde cried desperately, fingers moving from beneath the pillow to claw at Axel's hands on his hips, "Please! Please stop…"

Riku watched, ready to reach down and pry the blonde's fingers from Axel's wrists but the red-head never looked up. Never said anything. He just continued to move. Riku watched him, exhaling softly; he was probably just trying to get it over with…

Roxas' fingernails dug into the back of Axel's hands and wrists, pleas pouring uncontrollably from his lips. Axel closed his eyes and tried to block it out, tried to think about anything other than what he was doing, anything besides the tears slowly dripping down Roxas' cheeks. He pounded into the boy for a minute longer before feeling that familiar heat begin to build up inside of him. He was so tight, it felt so good, and as long as he blocked everything out and focused solely on the feeling he could let himself enjoy it just enough to get off. His breath hitched, pulling Roxas hard against him as he came, his eyes opening slowly as the shudders flowing through him faded. He pulled out of Roxas, the blonde boy letting out a throaty moan and releasing the red-head's hands, fingernails bloody where they'd punctured the older boy's skin. Axel looked down at himself, tiny trails of blood slowly dripping down his hands, and stood up from the mattress. "I'm going to take a shower." He said gruffly, not looking back at Riku. The other boy watched him go with sadness in his eyes, wondering who had been hurt more by this, Roxas or Axel…

The blonde boy whimpered and curled into himself, Riku watching the boy carefully. He knew better than to touch him or try to comfort him in any way, it wasn't like it would help, but he moved towards the foot of the bed and pulled the sheets and blanket over the shivering boy, then leaned back against the headboard again and waited silently. Eventually Roxas' soft whimpers turned to full-out crying, sobs wracking his chest and tears pouring down his face. Riku sighed softly, clenching his hands into fists. Sora was like this the first day, he cried to the point of hyperventilation for hours on end until he was too tired to stay awake. Riku had been there with the boy during those long hours, they both had, Axel wrapping his arms around the small brunette and holding him close. The look of a killer flashed within those fierce green eyes when he told Riku to call Leon and tell the older boy what had happened. Sora's older cousin had showed up moments after. All of this, what had it been for? Sora had liked Cloud a lot, shyly admitting his attraction to the older blonde boy who had surprisingly returned his affections. Why couldn't Cloud have waited? What was he thinking forcing himself on the younger boy? If he had cared about Sora at all he never would have done something so…despicable, so heartless.

Why did everything always have to be _taken_ away?

-x-x-x-

Axel walked down the hallway, turning left into a large studio room, walking past several large easels to the far wall and into the bathroom. A dirty-blonde boy looked up from one of his paintings, dusky blue eyes following the red-head's movements. He sat his pallet and brush aside, wiping his hands on his apron then untying it from around his waist, walking towards the bathroom. "You okay Ax?"

"Do you think I'd be okay after doing something like that?" The other boy replied darkly, twisting the knobs in the shower to scalding hot. "I feel like a child molester."

Demyx sighed, shaking his head, "I know…I feel horrible too." The boy crossed his arms over his chest, "I shouldn't have gotten those drugs for Leon to give to you; you never would have been able to get him here if he hadn't been knocked out."

Axel didn't reply, sticking his hand under the water and watching his skin turn bright pink. "It's not hot enough, I still feel cold…"

Demyx watched for a moment then reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head, sliding out of his pants and stripping off his socks. Before the red-head stepped under the water the blonde reached past him and turned the temperature down from scalding to hot, pushing the older boy into the shower gently when green eyes turned to look down at him. "Come on, I'll help you wash up."

The two boys stood under the water together, Demyx fetching a bar of soap from the lip of the tub and sliding it across Axel's shoulders and back, feeling the older boy's muscles tense under his fingertips. "Have you checked in on Sora?" Axel asked softly, reaching out and pressing his hands to the shower

The blonde boy made an affirming sound. "Leon and Tidus are with him. He's doing better, he ate something earlier."

Steam thickened the air, Demyx stepping closer and wrapping an arm around Axel, gliding the soap across his abs and chest. Axel leaned back slightly, Demyx's skin warm against his own. "Do you hate me?" He whispered, the hand on his chest stopping its movements and pulling back. He stood there under the water, the soapsuds washing off of his body, waiting for the other boy to respond.

A hand planted itself on his shoulder, turning the red-head to face the blonde, dusky blue irises shining up into deep green eyes. "I could never hate you. I understand Axel, I know how you feel. If something like that had happened to my little brother would have wanted revenge too, and we all know how close you are to Leon and Sora." He reached up, pressing his palm to Axel's cheek. "Besides, we're all in this together; you're not the only one who took part."

"You're not the one who held him down and forced yourself on him Dem," the older boy said softly, "you didn't hear his voice, see him cry…" He shook his head, "Riku…Riku helped me. I can't believe I asked him to do something like that, I shouldn't have gotten him any more involved than he already was. I'm such an idiot…"

The blonde boy reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's shoulders, pulling him close. "Riku went with you because he's your best friend, Axel. He didn't want you to have to go through something like that on your own." Demyx pulled away slightly, searching the older boy's eyes. "He also remembers Kairi, as do I, and we were both worried you might snap. He went with you so you wouldn't do something you're regret."

"I already regret." Axel replied simply. "I can't believe I did something like that, that kid's life will never be the same." Neither boy spoke for a long time, standing together until the water began to run cold, then finally the red-head whispered, "I feel sick."

-x-x-x-

Roxas faded in and out of a restless sleep. His joints ached and muscles screamed when he tried to move, a sticky sensation plastered along his backside and between his legs. His fingertips smelt like blood, his mind reeling with what had taken place over the past few hours. He'd been at the club, hadn't he? The club around the corner from the college, the one for students twenty and under; he'd been dancing with some girls from school and a couple of cute strangers. He'd stopped and gone to the bar to grab a cherry coke and sat down next to a guy with long red hair and cat-green eyes. They'd talked a little bit before Roxas started feeling sick, the boy helped him to the back door to get some air and then… Everything after that was blank. _He must have slipped me something, that boy. He never told me his name, I wonder if it could be…_

Riku shifted next to him, asking after a moment, "Do you want me to get you anything?" Roxas huddled under the sheets uneasily, curling in on himself. "I could get you a glass of water and something to take for the pain?"

A soft sound escaped Roxas' throat. _He's offering me painkillers?_

The older boy seemed to sense his thoughts, getting up from the bed and grabbing his boxers and jeans, pulling them on and walking to the door. "I'll be right back, okay?" The door clicked open then shut behind the older boy, Roxas alone in the silent darkness.

As much pain as he was in and as scared as he had been a sort of relief washed over him; it was over, right? They'd probably let him go soon. His heart twisted unevenly in his chest. What would he say to Cloud? What would his brother think? Then his thoughts turned from his pain to other, darker things. Had Cloud really raped that boy, Sora? Nausea washed over him, his head pounding and body throbbing in pain. How could his sweet, amazing, charming older brother have done something like this to someone? Cloud wasn't like that; he would never hurt anyone, so why would he have done that to Sora? The more he thought about it the more it didn't make sense. Then something dawned on him, something that made bile rise up in the back of his throat. They had said Cloud had raped Sora two days ago; that was the night Cloud hadn't come home until almost 4am because he'd been at a party and gotten completely wasted. Roxas' heart was pounding, swallowing to fight back the vomit threatening to flow up his throat. _Oh god, maybe he really did…_

The door opened a moment later, footsteps crossing the floor and weight dipping the bed behind Roxas. The blonde turned his head slightly, following the motion, Riku pressing a closed fist to his shoulder and saying gently, "Here, take these."

The younger boy reached an arm out from under the covers and offered his hand, Riku giving him two small oval pills. "W-what are they?" He asked softly, his whole body protesting as he sat up in bed.

"Extra Strength Aleve," the silver-haired boy replied gently, "Do you need some water?"

Roxas nodded, Riku taking his other hand and guiding it to the glass he was holding then pulling away once the boy had a grip. He took a drink and downed the two pills, then finished off the glass in thirsty gulps, gasping once the cup was empty. He hesitated a moment, then offered the glass back to the darkness, saying timidly. "T-thank you…"

The glass was taken from his hand and set aside, Roxas shifting uneasily, unsure of what to do. Riku watched the blonde boy for a moment then asked softly, "Do you want me to take that off of you?"

Roxas' heart skipped at the other boy's words, reaching up and touching the cloth wrapped over his eyes while asking hopefully, "You mean take this off?"

Riku sighed at the younger boy's tone, knowing his answer, shifting on the bed and taking a strip of cloth from underneath the rest, pulling it loose and unwinding the wrapping slowly. Roxas stayed perfectly still, hands shaking slightly as he waited to see again. A few moments later and the cloth was falling to his shoulders and then pulled away, the blonde reaching up and rubbing his sore face. He blinked open his eyes, his pupils dilating and adjusting to the low light, then hesitantly flitting towards the boy at his side. Riku was watching him carefully, meeting his eyes and smiling kindly. "H-hi…" Roxas murmured, his hands wringing the sheets nervously.

The older boy laughed lightly, replying, "Hi." He moved to where he was sitting cross-legged beside the blonde, and then said, "I figured since you already know our names so there's no harm in seeing our faces."

Roxas looked away, then whispered, "Thank you…for helping me…"

Riku reached over and touched a hand to the younger boy's shoulder gently, stroking his thumb against the boy's chilled skin. "Don't thank me," he whispered back, Roxas looking over at him, "Not for something like that."

Roxas' azure eyes were red from crying, the light from the bedside lamp reflecting in them and making them shine. Riku searched the blonde's eyes slowly, watching the tears build up in the corners the longer he held his gaze, Roxas suddenly shutting his eyes tight and pitching forward, crying once again. The older boy stood up lightly and slid his jeans off of his hips, crawling into bed clad only in his boxers. He sat against the headrest and pulled the younger boy back against his chest, holding him gently. Roxas turned into the older boy's touch, wrapping his arms around one of Riku's and holding it like a lifeline, the other hand stroking the blonde's hair. Sobs wracked the blonde's shoulders, Riku caressing his side and scalp in a soothing manner while the boy clung to him. "It still h-hurts…" Roxas hiccupped after a while, Riku looking down at him with an apologetic look on his face.

"I know, I'm sorry Roxas; your hips and back usually hurt the first few times, and Ax didn't exactly go easy on you…"

The blonde shook his head, "Not there, _it_ hurts." He squeezed Riku's arm tightly. "It's like a cramp…only in my…"

The silver-haired boy leaned forward, looking down into the boys face. He was blushing despite the tearstains on his cheeks. "You didn't get off the second time, did you?" Roxas' fingers dug into his arm, the younger boy shaking his head. Riku hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully, and then asked, "Do you want me to help you again?" The blonde's pink cheeks ignited into a furious red, shifting nervously against the older boy's chest as he contemplated the extent of those words. A long, silent minute later Roxas shook his head again, swallowing and trying to calm his racing heart. The older boy seemed to sense his nervousness, whispering softly, "Roxas, I'm not going to touch you unless you want me to, okay? I'm not going to hurt you, I only offered because you said you're in pain."

The younger boy shook his head again, trying to curl into a different position so he wasn't pressing so much on his nether regions. There was no way he was going to let Riku help him, the concept was far too embarrassing. He was _raped_ ; he didn't need to get off afterwards. The thought was repulsive. He'd rather suffer through the pain. "So…" The blonde asked softly, "Are you…I mean, when can I…?"

"We'll take you home tomorrow." Riku replied, rubbing the other boys back comfortingly. "Sora told us where you and your brother live, we'll drop you off in the morning and you'll never have to see us again."

"Hn…" Roxas murmured, slowly relaxing against the taller boy, azure eyes wandering around the room. There were paintings on the walls, a large dresser and tall chest of drawers standing across from one another near the door, and a bedside table with a lamp near the headboard. It looked like it might be a college suite, the thoughts of the club returning to him. These boys might be upperclassmen at the college he was attending. He was a freshmen and it was early in the semester so he didn't really know any of the juniors or seniors, and Riku seemed like he was a few years older… _What if I_ do _see him after this? What if I pass him on the street or see him at the mall? What if we see one another on campus sometime, or end up in the same class? What about Axel…_ He couldn't imagine seeing the boy who had taken his innocence after this; he wouldn't be able to bear it. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he chided inwardly, _that's so improbable. You'll never see them again; you'll never see_ him _again…_

Riku moved his hand down and pulled the covers up to Roxas' shoulders, saying, "I'll stay with you, try to relax and get some sleep."

The blonde nodded gradually, turning his head slightly to rest his cheek against Riku's warm chest. He was…different than Axel. He was concerned, caring even. If things had been different Roxas could easily see himself being friends with the older boy, liking him even… Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. Things weren't different; things were the harsh, cruel reality they were. He had been punished for his brother's lack of control; he was the victim of wretched revenge because the one person he cared about and trusted more than anything else in the world had _raped_ a boy he'd never met. He would never be the same, and Cloud would never be the same to him either. Sora would never be the same, just as Axel and Riku would never be the same. It was a twisted game of an eye for an eye that was slowly leaving everyone blind. Wide eyed and rest deprived, Roxas rested against his kidnapper's accomplice and let the dark thoughts welling up inside him flood his mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas stared at the wall, barely blinking as his mind twisted and turned. It wasn't racing as it had been before, he was exhausted and his thought process had slowed because of it, but he couldn't let himself sleep. He was uncomfortable, he was troubled, and every time he shut his eyes he felt that blindfold pressing against his lids. His body ached, his ass burned, and he was pretty sure he was going to die from a severe case of blue-balls but he remained quiet and rested against Riku's chest. The older boy was just as silent, breathing long and deep as he held the blonde gently, though Roxas was sure he was still awake. After a long still silence Riku shifted behind him, causing the younger boy's legs to rub together and press against his throbbing extremities, a pained whimper escaping his throat. He turned from his side to rest his back against Riku's chest, straightening out his legs a bit and alleviating some of the tension below his waist. It still hurt, no matter what position he was in, but for a moment it seemed to lessen.

Riku sighed at the younger boy's movements, one of his arms wrapping around Roxas' side, his hand flattening itself against the blonde's abdomen. Roxas tensed, muscles fluttering beneath the older boy's fingertips and when his hand moved lower, then younger boy gasped and reached down to stop him. "Y-you said you wouldn't!" he exclaimed softly, his hands wrapped around Riku's wrist, halting him from moving any lower.

The silver-haired boy chuckled, moving his other hand to brush up Roxas' arm and shoulder, replying gently, "I said I wouldn't touch you unless you wanted me to."

"I-I don't!" Roxas replied, trembling as Riku leaned in and pressed warm lips to his shoulder, long, silver hair falling forward and brushing the blonde's nape.

The older boy's hand moved from Roxas' shoulder to cross his chest, pulling the covers over them down slowly, the sheets moving across the younger boy's bare skin causing a pleasant shudder to travel up his spine. "You have to say it like you mean it if you _really_ want me to stop, Roxas." He murmured, lips moving against the blonde's neck.

The younger boy blushed furiously, squirming as Riku's other hand began to move again; down his smooth stomach, across his hip, dipping down slowly… "Hn!" Roxas put a hand over Riku's, pulling at his wrist weakly, the older boy trailing fingertips across his inner thigh. Even though the taller boy wasn't touching him yet that contact alone was setting him on fire. Then, ever-so-slowly, Riku moved his hand to the base of Roxas' cock, wrapping his fingers around it and beginning to stroke gently. "I don't… Ah! Don't…"

The older boy was kissing his neck, the hand on his chest rubbing back and forth across his lean, contracting muscles. "Relax," he whispered, "you'll feel better afterwards, I promise."

Trembling, Roxas swallowed hard, his hand on Riku's moving to the side and grabbing onto the older boy's thigh, his other hand reaching up and clamping around the hand moving across his chest. His face was on fire, soft lips teasing across his neck and ear, breath ghosting over his bare skin, Riku's hands moving together and turning Roxas' insides to liquid mercury. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, hands clenching as Riku began stroking faster, moaning when the older boy went from kissing to sucking at the junction of his neck and shoulder. "Hn…Riku…"

The older boy slid his thumb over the head of Roxas' erection, precum slicking the digit before he trailed it down the underside, the thick vein there pulsing under his hand. The blonde in his arms was shaking, Riku licking the back of his neck and nipping gently, the younger boy moaning and arching against him. His skin was hot; Roxas' moans making his heart beat a little faster that it should have been, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the younger boy. The blonde was fully hard in his hand and slick from his own excitement, Riku's fingers and palm sliding smoothly up and down his shaft in a quickening pace. The moans escaping Roxas' lips were slowly turning from soft whispers to loud pants, sending a wave of heat through Riku. Bringing pleasure to his partners had always been his biggest turn-on, and listening to Roxas moan as the young blonde writhed against him was turning him on entirely too much. He was so soft and tasted so good... Riku pulled his lips from Roxas' neck, whispering, "You ready?"

The broken moan that shuddered through the boy before him seemed to relay his answer. Riku returned to kissing his neck and shoulders, his hand moving deftly against Roxas' hot flesh, the younger boy practically arching off the bed. "Riku, I can't! I can't…"

"You can," the older boy whispered, panting slightly and pressing against Roxas as his hand continued to move, "trust me, it's alright."

The younger boy trembled against him, whimpering and moaning, fingernails biting into Riku's thigh and hand, "Ah, it's too much, I can't... I…"

Riku returned his lips to the blonde's nape, biting him gently, Roxas crying out and bucking his hips up into Riku's touch. Sucking, biting, kissing; Riku pulled his lips back, moving up and breathing against Roxas' ear, "You _can_ Rox, cum for me…"

That was all he could take. Throwing back his head as white light filled his vision Roxas came, hot liquid shooting up his stomach and chest, the younger boy collapsing back against Riku. Shaking, the blonde boy slowly came down from his high, Riku kissing his neck gently and waiting for his afterglow to fade. His hands were where they had been before, one stroking across the younger boy's chest as the other rested against his inner thigh. Something was off though, and Riku immediately noticed that though Roxas had cum (quite extensively in fact) he was still semi-hard. A smile quirking his lips, the older boy moved from behind Roxas to his side, laying the boy down against the sheets gently, azure eyes looking up at Riku in a daze.

Soft, ice-blue eyes looked down at him, the older boy leaning down and licking the cum off of Roxas' chest, his long, wet tongue flicking across the blonde's hard nipples and down his taut abs. The younger boy moaned, fingertips pressing into the mattress as he watched the other boy move down his body, breath hitching when Riku's tongue trailed across his hip. He pulled back, crouching between Roxas' legs, then dipped his head down and licked up the underside of his half-hard cock, the younger boy jerking and crying out. Riku glanced up, sucking the head of Roxas' erection into his mouth, the blonde twisting the sheets in his hands as the muscles in his stomach fluttered wildly. Closing his eyes the older boy moved his head up and down, sucking gently, tongue twisting around the shaft and head torturously, Roxas moaning uncontrollably and bucking his hips.

Riku hummed, sending vibrations up and down the younger boy's arousal, Roxas' pants ringing pleasantly in his ears. "Riku…ah…please…"

The older boy sucked harder, reaching up a hand and gently lifting the blonde's hips from the bed, sliding a finger towards the boy's entrance. He was still slick from lube and Axel's release, Riku sliding in a finger and pressing up, trying to find that spot. Stretching the boy's tense muscles and licking up and down his shaft, Riku added another finger, scissoring them gently.

He lifted himself up slightly, bobbing down and taking Roxas' entire length in his mouth, the head of his cock pressed to the back of his throat, swallowing to contract his throat muscles around the younger boy's erection. His moaning was becoming more and more erratic, the blonde's hips thrusting wantonly, Riku relaxing his throat and letting the younger boy move as he liked, pushing his fingers in deep and pressing into Roxas' sweet spot. He didn't need any encouraging words this time.

Lightning shot through the younger boy and he came hard and fast, hot cum shooting down Riku's throat, the older boy swallowing and waiting for the spurts to finish. He flexed his fingers gently, Roxas gasping and shuddering, moans rippling from his lips as he rode out his high. Riku pulled his fingers back a moment later, letting Roxas' softening cock slip out of his mouth, shiny and slick with spit. The younger boy was spent, arms lax at his side, eyes closed, chest rising and falling hard with his uneven breathing. Riku moved up the bed and lay beside him, pulling the boy to rest against his chest, stroking his hair and watching him with soft eyes. The blonde opened his eyes after a moment, hazy, pleasure-clouded blue looking up at Riku, a light pink blush crossing his cheeks. The silver-haired boy smiled, leaning in and pressing their lips together, Roxas returning the kiss with gentle pressure and letting his eyes slip closed once more. The older boy pulled away a few seconds later, listening to the boy's breathing slow down then fall into a lazy, even pace as he fell asleep.

Riku lay there for a moment, making sure the younger boy was truly asleep, and then slipped out of bed. He pulled the sheets and blanket over the smaller boy then walked to the door, opening it then closing it behind him and walking down the hall. Ignoring the raging hard-on pressing against his boxers he let the cool air of the hallway wash over him, sighing deeply. If Axel was still here he'd be with Demyx in his studio. He walked down the familiar corridor, searching unhurriedly for his friends as he recalled the events of the night.

-x-x-x-

Axel was asleep, his head in Demyx's lap as the blonde sketched, the large pad propped up on an easel beside him. The red-head hadn't cried but Demyx could tell he deeply regretted what he'd done, the blonde wishing he knew some way to comfort his friend. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, Riku entering the studio and glancing over at the boys. "Hey Demyx, is Ax ok?"

The blonde nodded, looking down at the older boy. "He's been in and out of it for a while, but I think he'll be okay."

Riku sighed, walking across the floor and heading towards the bathroom, Demyx raising an eyebrow when he noticed the other boy's predicament. "You know, I'm sure Axel wouldn't mind if we woke him up to help you with that."

The silver-haired boy blushed, shaking his head. "Let him sleep; and I told you Dem, we decided we'd be better off not dating. Our friendship's too deep to let a relationship fuck it up."

"Yet you two fool around." Demyx said, watching the other boy mischievously.

"Leave it alone Dem…" Riku said warningly, disappearing into the bathroom. The shower started a moment later, the blonde chuckling and returning to his sketching. He didn't really have any room to criticize Riku and Axel's more-than-friendship, he was Axel's ex-boyfriend (and they still occasionally messed around too) but both of them knew they couldn't be in a real relationship together. Everything with Axel was too… The blonde lowered his eyes, reaching over and trailing his fingertips across the small black tattoos beneath the red-head's eyes. He had loved being with Axel, and he missed the connection they had together; he understood what Riku meant about not wanting to fuck up their friendship by trying to make it into something more. Once that connection was gone it was so hard to ever get it back. It had been like that ever since Kairi…

Demyx sighed, returning to his sketches, sadness in his eyes. After Kairi everything had changed. The old Axel would never have let Leon talk him into something like this, and if it hadn't been for the passion in Axel's eyes Demyx wouldn't have had anything to do with it. He was sure it had been the same for Riku; they would follow Axel to the ends of the Earth and back. He wondered, fleetingly, how much of this revenge had to do with Axel's loyalty to Leon and Sora, and how much it had to do with Kairi. He knew Axel thought about her constantly, that's all he ever painted; pictures of the girl laughing, smiling, posing with her kittens or reading her favorite stories…and then there were the paintings he created around the time of her death. They were complete opposites of his other paintings, but Demyx supposed Axel couldn't manage to sort those happy memories from the darker, more horrific memories that centered around that time, and therefore his paintings were more…disturbing. It always happened at the same time, the same three weeks every year. Demyx looked across the studio, glancing at the painting Axel had begun before falling asleep. It was a portrait of Kairi looking out from the canvas, her eyes dark and hollow, wearing the same worn, tattered pink dress that he had found her in that first week. That week had stretched through almost the entire month, and had nearly destroyed Axel for good. Demyx was still surprised to this day that something horrible hadn't happened to the red-headed boy, that he had survived the evil at work and himself. If it had been him instead of Axel he wasn't sure if he would have made it out alive. Kairi didn't.

Riku yawned as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his long, silver hair cascading in wet locks down his cheeks and shoulders. "Are you going to go to sleep any time soon?"

The other boy shook his head, "I'm wide awake. Are you?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go see Sora and check in with the others then grab one of the spare rooms. That okay?"

Demyx nodded, "Sure, sleep wherever. We'll find you in the morning before we take Roxas home."

Riku smiled at the blonde, "Thanks Dem." He motioned to Axel, asking, "You want me to take him with me?"

The blonde hesitated then shook his head, replying, "If he wakes up I'll tell him to look for you, but he's not bothering me. It kind of helps me think, listening to him breathe."

Soft blue eyes met dark dusky indigo, "'Night."

"Goodnight Riku..."

The silver-haired boy walked across the studio then turned down the hall opposite of which he'd come from, Demyx listening to his footsteps fade. Silence filled the room, and then Axel inhaled deeply, exhaling after a few long moments. Hands returning to their work the blonde listened and sketched, imagining wind through the trees or waves along the beach. It was a slow, soothing sound. It made him feel a little less lost than before.

-x-x-x-

Riku dressed in a clean set of clothes then went to find Sora, walking across the large foyer at the end of the art studio hallway and then up a flight of stairs, walking down the hall to the bedroom with the light on. He pushed the door open slightly, peeking inside, Leon looking up and motioning for him to come in. Riku complied, walking across the carpet and sitting down on the edge of Sora's bed. "Has he been sleeping okay?" The silver-haired boy asked softly, looking over at the older boy.

Leon nodded, his long brown spikes shifting with the movement. "After he ate something he nodded right off. He didn't cry either. I think he's trying not to think about everything as much."

Riku reached over and pressed a hand over Sora's, the small brunette breathing softly, pulse light under his touch. "Leon…" Riku looked over at the older boy, "…what do you think Sora will say when he finds out about Roxas?"

"He's not going to."

A confused look crossed the younger boy's face. "What do you mean he's not going to find out? How will he _not_ find out? Do you think Roxas isn't going to report what happened to him to the police?"

"Sora isn't going to report Cloud," Leon replied, voice cool, "so tell Roxas unless he wants his older brother in prison he'll never report what happened to him either."

Riku looked away, eyes crossing Sora's sleeping face. "It's wrong what we did to him. Axel… It was bad, Leon. You should have known better than to ask him to do something like that."

"Axel understands that all actions have repercussions, consequences that must be dealt out according to the crime. He remembers what happened to Kairi as do I, it's only fitting that he would understand what he needed to do and avenge Sora."

Riku shook his head, looking over at the tall brunette angrily, "You used him; you played with his emotions and said all the right things and he did what _you_ wanted him to do. He didn't want to do it, he felt like he was obligated to because of _you_ , because of how damn loyal you are to one another. Because of Kairi…" Riku stood from the bed, turning and walking towards the door. "I hope you realize what you've done, Leon, and what lying to Sora is going to do. We all thought this was going to make things better somehow, but now that tempers have cooled and we've had time to actually think about what's gone on all of us regret it. You should too."

Leon watched him go, eyes narrowed and cold, looking over at his cousin as Riku's footsteps faded to silence. Tidus had told him much the same thing, but Leon's heart was set. He had avenged his little cousin, he had assured that Cloud would never be able to forget, and would regret his actions every day for the rest of his miserable life because someone had done to _his_ little brother what _he_ had done to Sora. Maybe it was wrong, but it had already happened and it was impossible to change the past. They could only move forward from here. Reaching over and rubbing Sora's arm Leon closed his eyes, visions of Kairi flashing through his mind. Had he coerced Axel into doing what he'd said? It was that time, wasn't it? The anniversary of the time she had died…

Leon sat back in his chair, clasping his hands together and exhaling softly, thinking back to that time. He had done so much for Axel, he and Sora had kept that horrible secret all this time. Maybe Axel was indebted to them in a way, but if there had been a debt to pay it was paid in full now. "Forgive me Axel," he whispered to the silence, "I didn't mean to break you any more than you already are…"

-x-x-x-

Roxas woke up to the feeling of someone gently shaking his shoulder, a soft voice telling him to wake up. "R-Riku…?" The blonde asked sleepily, rolling over and looking up at the older boy.

"It's morning," the silver-haired boy said, brushing Roxas' hair out of his eyes, "I brought you your clothes, get dressed and we'll take you home."

The younger boy nodded, sitting up in bed and sliding the offered shirt over his head, yawning and rubbing his eyes before sliding to the edge of the mattress and pulling on his boxers and jeans, then socks and shoes. He was sore and dirty, but he didn't care. He could shower and sleep when he got home. He stood up shakily, Riku offering him an arm for support, Roxas taking it and looking towards the doorway. Another boy was standing there, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. "You two coming?" He asked, noticing the younger boy's gaze.

Riku turned, taking Roxas' hand and leading him towards the other boy, then turned down the hallway to the right and guided him through the darkness. The blonde clung to Riku's hand and the back of his shirt as he walked through the unlit hallway, then suddenly light appeared before them and highlighted their steps. The other boy had opened a door to the outside, pale blue light shining in on them. It was early, the birds weren't singing yet.

The air was cool and crisp, Roxas shuddering and following after Riku and the other boy, a tall blonde around Riku's age. They headed up a short incline to the edge of a parking lot, a lone car idling nearby. Demyx walked around to the driver's seat and climbed in, Riku reaching out and opening the back door and turning to look at Roxas. The blonde boy passed him and ducked inside, the smell of cigarettes thick in the car's interior thought it was comfortably warm. The boy must have started it and let it sit before they'd come and woken him up.

They buckled their seatbelts and the car drove off, weaving down streets Roxas didn't recognize. Worried, Roxas asked, "Sora told you where I live, right?"

Riku nodded, "Demyx knows how to get there; it shouldn't take too long."

The blonde boy in the front seat looked back at them in the rear-view mirror. "Don't worry kid, you're home free now."

Roxas sighed, looking away from the other boy's deep blue gaze, turning towards Riku. They shared a look for a moment then the younger boy asked, "Sora's going to be okay, isn't he?"

Riku smiled, "I saw him a few hours ago; he's doing a lot better. He was sleeping just fine."

The blonde nodded slowly, thinking about his next question, "He's sure? That my brother…" Riku watched him sadly, the younger boy turning away. "No, of course he knows. I just don't know how I'm ever going to look at Cloud again…"

They drove in silence the rest of the way, the roads outside Roxas' window suddenly familiar, nausea washing through the younger boy as Demyx came to a stop outside of his house. His heart was racing, hands shaking as he tried to contemplate what was going to happen when he walked inside his house.

Riku's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the blonde turning to look at him. "Roxas, Sora decided not to report what happened."

Azure eyes widened, "W-what? Why?"

The older boy shook his head. "I didn't ask him about it, but that's what he's decided to do."

"Oh…" Roxas clenched his hands, saying timidly, "I guess he's waiting to see what I do, and if I decide to say something about what happened to me…then he'll tell what happened to him." He looked up at Riku, tears forming in his eyes, "Y-you think if I don't tell…if I don't report it that maybe Sora won't say anything either and Cloud won't get arrested?" A tear slid down his cheek, the boy sniffing and saying weakly, "I know that's so selfish, but if Cloud went to jail I don't know what would happen…"

Riku, surprised at how the younger boy had anticipated his next words, replied softly, "Sora's not going to say anything, okay? And what you decide to do is your decision, Roxas." Teary eyes looked up at him, the older boy adding, "I know we deserve to go to jail for what we did to you, and if you decide that you're going to tell the police what happened to you that is _your_ decision."

Roxas sniffed, shaking his head. "No, I couldn't do that to Sora." Riku looked at him in confusion, the blonde smiling at him sadly. "I mean, if he's not going to tell anyone that my brother did that to him, who am I to tell anyone what Axel did to me?"

The silver-haired boy was silent, Demyx watching quietly in the rear-view mirror. "If that's your choice…" Riku whispered, reaching over and rubbing his thumb across Roxas' cheek, wiping away his tear.

The younger boy nodded, sniffing, then unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the door handle, pausing and looking back at Riku. "Thank you…for being there." He opened the door and stepped out, meeting the silver-haired boy's eyes one last time before shutting the door, running up the front steps to his house. He reached the door, twisted the knob, and it opened with a squeak. He stepped inside and turned to look back at the street. Demyx's car had long since pulled away. Shutting the front door and locking it behind him he made his way through the house to his bedroom, walking in and swinging the door shut behind him. His room was foreign, the posters on the wall and the bright blue and green lava lamp on his desk strange and distant. He was home, but what had he returned to? Cloud would be awake soon, wondering where he had been all night. How was he supposed to act natural? How was he supposed to tell his brother he had been raped? How was he supposed to tell Cloud that he knew about Sora and what he had done to the boy? How was he supposed to live normally after all of this?

He walked over to the bed, fell down on top of his favorite blanket and comforter, and let his mind go blank.


	4. Chapter 4

The next year passed slowly. The day after Roxas' assault he confronted Cloud. The older boy was shocked to say the least. He barely remembered that night, he knew he'd taken Sora to a party and gotten very, very drunk with some friends and hadn't taken Sora home…but the rest was a sick blur. Cloud didn't remember anything about hurting Sora. He barely believed Roxas until the younger boy recalled his experience with Riku and his encounter with Axel. Roxas wouldn't know anything about Sora, let alone Riku and Axel, and Cloud nearly broke down when the reality of the situation hit him. He'd raped Sora? How could that have happened, he would never have hurt the other boy, not ever! He was infatuated with the small brunette; his bubbly laughter, his deep blue eyes, his amazing personality. Cloud didn't know what to do or how to fix what had been done. For days he battled his emotions, fighting back and forth with his conscious and his desire to go to Sora's side. In the end he wasn't strong enough to handle what had transpired. He left a week later without a word and joined the army. Roxas didn't find out until months later when two uniformed soldiers showed up at his door and told him his older brother was dead.

He'd been in a jeep that had been struck by a missile of some sort; it had turned the vehicle into a burning ball of metal, killing everyone inside. The only remains of Cloud were his half-melted dog-tags and his substantial bank account that had been filled to the brim with his sign-on bonus and death benefits. Roxas went through his first semester as a freshman in almost complete silence, in shock from his rape and Cloud's death, not to mention his massive monetary inheritance that would come to him when he turned eighteen at the beginning of the year. What was that supposed to do, make up for his brother's death? Make up for the void inside him? They'd lost their parents in a car crash long ago, back when Roxas had just been a kid; Cloud hadn't just been his older brother he'd been _everything_ … Now what did he have? Burned dog-tags and piles of worthless money, it was disgusting.

Roxas felt nothing, he had nothing to say. He spent his time painting his nails black and listening to screaming bands in his bulky Skullcandy headphones to block out the dullness of the world. He made good grades, drowning himself in homework and extra credit assignments, anything to distract from the dark shadows dancing in the corners of the house he and his brother once shared. He had to put a timer on his watch to remind himself to eat. Nothing had a taste anymore, not good or bad. It was a bland nothingness. Sometimes he'd drink something hot just to feel his throat burn. Pain, somehow, seemed to help. He wore arm-length gloves that ended in a bunch of tied knots and overlapping buckles at his elbow, the thick black fabric hiding the flaming red stripes up the underside of his forearms. He liked wearing dark, binding clothes; every tap of chains against the back of his legs reminded him he was waking, every strange look he received from his gothic attire reminded him that people _did_ see him and he was still alive. There were times he questioned.

Winter break was pointless. Roxas sat inside away from the sunlight and powdery snow, reading books and avoiding things strewn around the house that reminded him of Cloud like they contained the plague. He had to sit on the left side of the couch because the right side was where Cloud liked to sit. There was a footstool with a magazine his brother had been reading sometime or another before he'd disappeared. It was flipped open to the same page it had been for half a year, and Roxas never made a move to change the page or close it. Cloud had been here, his beautiful, wonderful other brother. He missed him, his heart ached and his eyes burned. He couldn't sleep without reliving the day he told his brother about Sora, he couldn't sit still for a moment without wondering if Cloud would still be alive if he hadn't told what had happened… When the New Year began Roxas made a resolution. He would try to live.

When college started back in January he decided to join the drama club. Roxas had always loved theatre, he loved the way he could be another person, live another life, and escape from himself through art. He met people, new people, people that didn't remind him of his first semester and everything that had happened. He made friends, he slowly began to smile, and finally he remembered how to laugh. In March he turned eighteen, inheriting all of the money Cloud had left to him. Mostly he took only what he needed, leaving the rest safe in a secured bank account; he wasn't sure what he wanted to be when he was through with college but he wanted to make the money he'd been given meant something when he finally spent it. He wanted to create a future, even if that future was void of his family. The only money he took out for anything other than essentials was to buy a couple birthday presents and a car. He rationalized the expenses by saying to himself he was sure Cloud would have bought him presents for his birthday anyway, and would eventually have purchased him a new car. Roxas finally decided on a blue-black Chevrolet Camaro SS with black interior. It was undoubtedly the sexiest thing in the campus parking lot. He bought an iPhone, new Skullcandy headphones, and some clothes as his birthday presents to himself. That was more than enough to satisfy his need to indulge in a spending spree. He kept a few twenties on him for gas and food, and of course a new book now and then, but other than that he was just as poor as any other college kid. He went to classes and hung out with his theatre friends and lived his life. The end of the semester was like a breath of fresh air. A full school-year had passed. Slowly, but in the end it had passed. He had survived.

Summer break was spent with his new best friend, Naminé. She was a pale petite girl, light blonde hair almost white when it shone under the light, her large round eyes a soft shade of periwinkle. She was an amazing actress and singer, she played violin, piano, and was learning to play the harp. She spoke French and German fluently and was constantly sketching in one of her various notebooks. Roxas had met her in the middle of his second semester. She'd taken the headphones from his ears and replaced the screaming in his skull with music. They were together constantly; they'd meet at the park and sit in the grass in silence, watching the clouds drift by high above them. They didn't talk about many things; they had a mutual understanding that their pasts were not up for discussion and usually found themselves chatting about music, art, or theatre. Roxas had stopped cutting, his hard Goth exterior softening into a drama kid's emo attire. He wore stripes, mix and matched, and layered in dark colors with splashes of bright neon that popped his azure eyes and make his blonde spikes stand out in contrast. He loved studs, spikes, and belts with large chunky buckles. He pierced his bottom lip twice in snake-bite pattern and used temporary dye to tip his hair various shades for the roles he played and the mood he took on for the week. He began writing lyrics, poetry, and his own plays. He and Naminé clicked, and before Roxas realized it the girl had developed a serious crush on him. The boy had no objections to dating her.

Roxas wasn't sure about his sexuality. He was terrified of the thought that he might be gay after what had happened to him, knowing he would be the bottom in a relationship. When he watched the other boys in class and imagined what it would be like he cringed at the flashbacks. No, he couldn't handle being with another boy. Girls were better, safer. He liked Naminé, she was sweet and pretty and made him laugh…but when she kissed him that first time there were no fireworks. There was a patient acceptance and a smile when she pulled away. Her eyes seemed to portray her understanding, and their short relationship came to a gentle end. They were the best of friends, but they would never be more than that. Naminé's crush faded and she moved on, as did Roxas. They talked about boys now and then, and occasionally girls, but they never brought up their past. Naminé didn't know about Axel and Riku just as Roxas didn't know about Naminé's previous trauma. It was easier not to think about it if they allowed themselves to be distracted by one another. As summer ended and they moved into their first semester as sophomores, Roxas and Naminé rejoined their friends in drama club and welcomed the new recruits. They shared a couple of classes together and met up in between the others, they had lunch together, and they acted out roles in plays together. Roxas went to her recitals and gave her feedback on her original compositions, even helping her practice her harp lessons when she was worried about falling behind. They became known as "The Twins" among their friends, their fellow classmates constantly cracking jokes about the two being joined at the hip or connected by invisible magnets, along with the similarity of their hair color and eyes. The atmosphere was smooth until the second week of school when a group of transfer students arrived at the college. They seemed to bring trouble with them wherever they popped up, and the ring leader of the lot had his eye set on Naminé. His name was Seifer.

-x-x-x-

Naminé sighed, pulling her long blonde hair up into a ponytail and reaching for her makeup remover. "I'm worn out; did you see Yuffie up there? She's a machine, didn't even break a sweat during that monologue and her dance routine was superb."

Roxas quirked a grin, washing the heavy makeup off of his face with a washrag, "I know, she's pretty good. I'm glad she came back this semester. We need strong female actresses, you and Yuffie are just about the only ones."

The girl snorted, scouring her face and watching her reflection in the mirror. "Speaking of bad actresses, Fuu asked me about Seifer again. She keeps trying to get me to go meet him after class. He wants to drive me around in his new car or something. It's getting old really quick; I've already told her I'm not interested." She looked over at the boy beside her. "I'm pretty sure you've told Seifer several times I'm uninterested too, if I remember correctly."

Roxas exhaled slowly, "Twice this week already, last week I think it was four…"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed softly, walking from her mirror to the sink, splashing water on her face. "I mean, what's up with these transfers? It's like they've never heard someone tell them 'no' before. They don't fully understand the concept or something, I don't know…"

The blonde boy turned towards her, leaning back against his counter as he listened to her rant. She was normally docile, shy, and quiet, but lately she'd become more and more agitated around the newest theatre member. Fuu was a pretty girl but she was also forward and hardheaded, she listened to what Seifer said and carried out his bidding as if it were her only purpose in life. Her biggest flaw at the moment was she would _not_ leave Naminé alone. Judging the frustration in those periwinkle eyes Roxas could tell the girl was about out of patience.

"You know," she finally said, "maybe I should go see him and just tell him myself. I don't want Fuu to talk to me about it anymore and she's not going to drop it any time soon. Do you think that's it? Was I not clear enough before?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe he's not listening because you talked to him about it instead of me. Maybe he has to hear me say it in person to get it through his thick skull."

Roxas sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Naminé, I think you were right to begin with. It's not about you telling him or me telling him or whoever, it's about Seifer being in hardcore _denial_."

Naminé giggled, walking over to the boy and standing on tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "I love you Roxie, you always make me feel better."

Chuckling at the nickname, Roxas gathered his bag and jacket then walked towards the back door with Naminé at his side. They left the theatre and began walking across the back of the building, turning around the corner and coming face to face with a disgruntled Seifer and Fuu who were talking a few yards away. The two turned and looked when they noticed they were being watched, Seifer's blue-green eyes lighting up when he noticed Naminé. He looked at Fuu for a moment then walked towards Roxas and Naminé, smiling cattily.

"Fuu told me you landed one of the leading roles in the first play of the semester. That's really impressive." He was smiling still, but his eyes flicked up to Roxas and he gave the other boy a look before dipping back down to Naminé. "You want to take a walk with me and tell me about it?"

The blonde girl laughed nervously, shifting her feet. "Actually we were fixing to-"

"Oh, come on Naminé, you hang out with Roxas all the time." He reached out a hand, offering it to her. "Can't you hang out with me too?"

Roxas stepped in front of Naminé, the two boys glaring at one another. "She's not interested, Seifer. She's told you before, and so have I. Leave her alone."

Teal eyes flared with anger, jagged blonde spikes peeking from under his black skullcap, pulse throbbing in his neck. "Why don't you let her speak for herself, Roxas?"

Naminé peeked out from behind Roxas, looking over at the older boy. "I don't think it's a good idea, Seifer, and like I was saying we were fixing to leave so…"

The older boy clenched his teeth, looking from Naminé to the boy separating them. "What is it about you huh? What's so special about you that she can't breathe without you at her side but she won't even _talk_ to me?"

Naminé looked between the two boys worriedly, "S-Seifer I am talking to-"

Roxas looked past Seifer when he heard footsteps approaching, the other two members of Seifer's gang walking up to stand beside Fuu. Rai leaned in; asking the girl what was going on. Vivi stood beside the dark-haired boy, face hidden in the shadows of his blue hoodie, eyes peering out of the darkness and watching the happenings before him. Azure eyes flitted from the group of three back to Seifer, watching the older boy's anger building at Naminé's stuttered words. When he took another step forward Roxas knew he wasn't listening to the girl anymore.

He braced himself when Seifer pushed him, throwing his weight into a countermove and pushing the other boy back. The gang leader seemed surprised at Roxas' strength, face darkening. _This isn't going to be good…_ When Seifer pulled his arm back and made a fist the younger boy pushed Naminé to the side and ducked, bringing his knee up hard into the other boy's stomach. Seifer coughed and bent over as pain washed over him, Rai stepping forward, Roxas turning quickly to Naminé and shouting, "Run, now!"

The girls' eyes widened in panic and she shook her head, "I-I can't just leave you here, they'll kill you!"

"Naminé, _go_!" Roxas screeched, Rai grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him off of the ground slightly, glaring down at him. The dark-haired boy was _tall_ , his tanned skin rippling over taut muscles, his lips twisting into a grin. The blonde grinned back, cringing as a hard fist met his face, throwing him to the ground harshly. Blood gushed from his nose, Roxas gasping and pushing himself to his feet, dodging the next punch and raising his fists to his chin in a boxing stance. Rai was bigger than him, but he was faster. The older boy growled, swinging another punch, Roxas grabbing his arm as it passed him and throwing his weight backwards, the dark-haired boy gasping as he hinged forward and fell flat on his face.

Roxas quickly moved past him to Seifer, the other boy smirking at his bloody nose. "Leave Naminé alone Seifer," the younger boy growled, "She doesn't deserve your shit!"

Rai groaned from somewhere behind him, slowly getting to his feet, Roxas and Seifer locking eyes. The older blonde had his arms crossed, Fuu and Vivi standing a few feet away, watching carefully. "You never answered my question." Seifer said softly, his voice cold. "What makes you so special to her?"

"Maybe because she trusts me;" Roxas replied, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, "and maybe because I know when to _shut my mouth_ and leave her the _fuck_ alone."

Seifer moved before Roxas could root himself to the spot, pushing the younger boy back so hard it knocked the air out of his lungs. The older boy sat down on his waist, Roxas blocking his face as much as he could, rocking his hips and trying to throw the boy off of him. After a fist landed hard on his cheek Seifer laughed and put more weight on one knee than the other, dropping his guard. Roxas threw him off immediately, rolling the boy under him and swinging a punch of his own. Before he could land another Rai pulled him roughly away, locking his arms and Roxas' behind the younger boy's back, Seifer standing to his feet slowly. As he turned and faced him Roxas could see the blood covering the other boy's busted lip, smirking at the anger flashing in those blue-green eyes. "You're going to regret that."

With his arms held behind him Roxas couldn't block, each blow to his stomach knocking the wind out of him, his muscles twisting and cramping in pain. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned into an eternity, and then all at once the punches stopped and Rai let him go. Roxas wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, smearing it with the blood running from his nose, looking up through his tears to see someone had come to his rescue. It was a tall, pale boy, his bright red spikes cascading down his back like wildfire. He shook his head, shoving back Seifer and pointing away, the other boy gritting his teeth and barking back for a moment before doing as he was told, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi following behind him.

The boy turned and looked down at Roxas, reaching down and grabbing his upper arm to help him to his feet. "You okay?"

Roxas nodded, standing shakily for a moment before regaining his balance and looking up to greet that vaguely familiar voice, meeting his savior's eyes and freezing in shock.

The older boy looked back at him curiously, asking after a moment, "Hey, you sure you're okay?" He stood there, searching Roxas' eyes, confusion washing over his features at the younger boy's wide eyes and panicked expression.

Without a word Roxas turned and ran, pulse screaming in his ears, blood thick in his throat. The boy who'd saved him, the boy with fiery spikes and pale skin, had the most intense cat-green eyes he'd ever seen. They were the same eyes of the boy that had been at the club, the boy who he now knew for a fact was _Axel_. He would never forget that voice. His stomach churned, bile rising in his throat as he darted between two lecture-halls and across a courtyard, trembling as he ran. He had finally accepted everything that had happened, finally gathered enough courage to put it in the back of his mind and try to live on, finally begun to be happy again, and now this? His feet led him into the athletic building nearby, running down the main hall and walking into one of the bathrooms. He had to stop his nosebleed, he had to settle down and _think._ Twisting the faucet Roxas cupped water in his hands, splashing his face and reaching for the paper towels. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, feeling sick, pinching his nose as the same thought ran in a loop over and over in his head; _his rescuer was his rapist_.

He stood in front of the sink, putting pressure on his nose and leaning his head back as he waited for the bleeding to stop. Finally it did, Roxas washing his hands and face again and tentatively pressing his fingertips against his bruising cheek. Seifer (and Rai) had definitely done a number on him, but that busted lip wasn't going away anytime soon either. Two against one, how typical; Seifer and his gang were nothing but a bunch of thugs. He would never let that boy anywhere _near_ Naminé again.

Roxas tossed his handful of bloody paper towels in the trash, ran a hand through his disheveled hair, and exited the bathroom. He needed to find Naminé and make sure she wasn't hurt. One thing he knew for sure, he had definitely distracted the other boys long enough for her to get away and find help. He reached for his iPhone as he walked down the hall towards the exit, intent on calling the girl, stopping in his tracks and checking both sets of pockets when he didn't immediately locate the device. Sighing loudly, Roxas shook his head and continued towards the doors. He must have dropped it somewhere during his run. His thoughts were a whirlwind. What were the chances that of all the people who could have come to his rescue it would have been _him_? He bit his lip, mind turning. He shouldn't have freaked out like that, Axel had _saved_ him…but the moment he saw the older boy again sickening adrenaline and back-flashes of that night had overwhelmed him. He couldn't do anything but run away.

Backtracking his frantic steps, he searched for his phone; looking around the entrance of the athletic building and the pathways leading towards the courtyard. Unsuccessful, he continued towards the stone-lined square, searching under benches and around bushes for any sign of his missing phone. Frustration quickly setting in, Roxas crossed his arms and surveyed the courtyard with piercing eyes. It wasn't here and could be _anywhere_ , not to mention someone could have picked the iPhone up and claimed it as their own. Walking from the courtyard towards the walkway between the two lecture-halls he tried to rationalize where he may have dropped the device. He didn't remember it falling from his pocket during the run, and though he may have been in too stressed a state of mind to notice he figured he would have heard it when it impacted the ground. Then he thought back to his encounter with Seifer and Rai. _They knocked me down a few times; maybe I lost it back by the theatre…_ Roxas turned back towards the drama club's headquarters, looking for Naminé on his way. Undoubtedly she was looking for him as well, wondering why he wasn't answering his phone. He needed to find it soon and make sure she was alright.

He approached the theatre cautiously. He didn't see anyone along the side of the building or lingering near the front doors, and he made his way forward with an inner determination. He was older now, more mature and aware, and he knew how to fight. If anyone tried to start anything again he would defend himself, from Seifer or Rai…or Axel. Clenching a fist he walked through the shadows of the building, making his way back to the place where the fight had occurred. The grass was uprooted and dyed a dark red color in messy blotches from his and Seifer's injuries, Roxas crouching down on his knees and searching the shadowed ground for his phone. It had to be here somewhere… As he felt across the cool grass beneath the plants lining the edge of the brick theatre his fingertips flitted across something hard and rectangular, pulling his hand back and victoriously holding up his iPhone, rubbing the device clean using the fabric of his shirt. He clicked the home button, checking to make sure it was still working right, and stood up from his kneeling position while dialing Naminé's number. Before he could press the green call button he looked up, sensing someone watching him, and met vibrant green eyes.

Roxas faltered, backing up a step as the boy walked closer from the front of the theatre, looking at him questioningly as asking, "Hey, I was looking for you, why did you run off like that?"

The blonde's heart was throbbing painfully in his skull, head pounding, chest constricting when the older boy stopped in front of him and searched his eyes. Axel didn't recognize him, the younger boy realized, knowing how much his appearance had changed in the past year. He took a breath, stood his ground, and shook his head. His throat was dry, he couldn't form words, and after a few long tense moments he stepped past the older boy, intent on walking away.

"Hey, wait a sec-"

Roxas flinched away from the hand on his shoulder, twisting to face the red-head as he pushed that hand away, his eyes cold fire. "Don't touch me."

Axel blinked, obviously taken back by the venom in the younger boy's tone. He arched his eyebrows in concern then lifted his other arm, offering the boy back his jacket and bag. "Sorry…" He said softly, going silent at Roxas' wary disposition and slow movements to reclaim his left-behind things.

Azure eyes watched Axel closely, making sure not to touch the older boy when he took his jacket and bag from his hand, looking away from those viridian irises that looked back at him with uncertainty. Normally he would have thanked the person who had defended him and returned his forgotten belongings, but Roxas couldn't get past the hate bubbling up inside him. He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, the familiar prick of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Riku had lied, Roxas _had_ seen Axel again. It was like having scalding water thrown in his face. He could feel the rage boiling inside him, his chest tightening as he fought not to lash out at the other boy. Had he so easily forgotten him? Sure he had changed, but how could Axel not recognize the boy he had drugged, kidnapped, and raped? Then it hit him; Axel had kept him blindfolded so he wouldn't see him cry, and so he wouldn't remember his eyes. It was the first thing he had recognized about Axel, and he was sure if the older boy had locked eyes with him during the assault he would have recognized Roxas instantly as well. He could taste blood.

Roxas turned once more, slowly this time, making sure Axel wouldn't stop him as he walked away. As he reached for his phone it rang, the blonde answering the call to hear Naminé's worried voice on the other side of the line. "Where are you?" He asked, ignoring her multitude of questions as he stopped at the corner of the theatre, listening to her response. She had run into a group of boys and begged them to go help Roxas, when one had gone back towards the theatre the others had walked her to the clock tower in the middle of campus to wait. She was still with the boys, waiting for him and their friend to return. Roxas thought about telling her to meet him somewhere else so he wouldn't have to see the other boys, but the thought that she might run into Seifer along the way kept him from doing so. "Alright, stay safe. I'll be there in a minute." He turned, wondering if Axel would follow him, but the older boy was gone. Shaken, he sucked on his wounded lip and walked across campus to meet Naminé.

-x-x-x-

Axel sighed, walking behind the theatre through the shadows, heading towards the clock tower. Riku and the others were waiting for him there with the little blonde girl who'd run over to them, crying and distraught, frantic about her friend being cornered by a boy and his gang who had been harassing her. Axel didn't ask any questions other than where the boys were and then took off across the campus. She reminded him of Kairi. He wanted to help.

He didn't understand the boy's anger. He'd barely brushed his palm against the boy's shoulder before he had turned around and bit him, shocking Axel with his harsh words. Maybe he was upset over the fight, maybe there was something going on the older boy didn't know about, but whatever it was it hit him deep in his core. It had hurt him to have the boy he'd so brazenly run to rescue treat him so coldly. It was no less that he deserved, he supposed. He didn't deserve anyone's kindness, not after the things he'd done.

He sighed deeply, green eyes sad as they wandered the campus, his feet carrying him towards his destination thoughtlessly. It was that time of year again, wasn't it? He missed her, he wished he could take it all back and make everything better again but he couldn't. There were a lot of things he couldn't take back. It was this time last year that Sora had been attacked and he had taken revenge on Cloud's little brother. He wondered about him, wondered what he was doing and if he had moved on. He wondered if he would ever see him again. He wondered…but then pushed it to the back of his mind. There was nothing he could do. He would live with his guilt, he deserved to, just as he deserved to suffer through the loss of his twin sister.

-x-x-x-

Riku leaned back against the clock tower, the blonde girl at his side. Demyx was pacing back and forth lightly, glancing across the campus now and then and exhaling loudly. "You sure we shouldn't go over there? Axel's been gone a while…"

The silver-haired boy shook his head, "He can take care of himself, I'm sure he's on his way back, Demyx."

The dirty-blonde boy put a hand on his hip, replying, "I'm glad _you're_ calm…" He looked from Riku to the girl, smiling and saying to her, "Don't worry, I'm sure your friend is fine. Who did you say he was fighting with?"

"This guy that likes me and keeps trying to get me to go out with him," she replied, periwinkle eyes looking up at the tall boy, "He won't leave me alone about it, and Roxas was pissed…"

Riku's eyes widened, looking down at the girl, "What did you say?"

"Roxas," she repeated, the boys exchanging a glance, "he was so pissed off, I could tell. It's not his fault though, Seifer started it and he-" She stopped suddenly, pushing herself away from the tower and taking off in a run across the lawn, "Roxas!"

She embraced a boy walking towards them, the blonde wrapping his arms around her and holding her for a moment, the girl bursting with questions as soon as he pulled away. Demyx stepped over to Riku, asking softly, "Is that the same kid? Cloud's younger brother?"

Ice blue met azure, Riku searching those distrusting eyes, the silver hair boy whispering back to his friend, "Yes; that's Roxas."

-x-x-x-

Roxas tuned out Naminé's voice when he met Riku's eyes. The older boy watched him, talking to the boy beside him but never breaking their gaze. Roxas recognized the dark blonde as Demyx, the boy who had driven him back home the morning after. The three people that had been a momentary part of his past and he _never_ wanted to see again were now back in his life like an unsuspected heart attack. Roxas felt cold, numb, and at the same time amazingly electrified by the older boy's eyes locked with his. He wondered if Riku knew about what had happened to Cloud.

Naminé turned to follow her friend's gaze, asking curiously, "Do you know them, Roxas?"

The blonde boy shook his head, saying softly, "No. I don't."

"Did their friend help you?" She asked, searching his averted eyes. The girl could sense his mood, feel his tension, and didn't understand any of it. What was going on?

Roxas stared at Riku for a long time, then took Naminé's hand and looked down at her, giving her a small smile. "Let's go, okay?"

She gasped when he pulled her with him as he walked away, the girl looking back over her shoulder and calling, "Thank you! Bye!"

The boy leading her walked on silently, Naminé eventually stepping up to his side and twining their fingers together in a gentle embrace. He noticed the small gesture and squeezed her fingers lightly, marching on, feeling the eyes watching them hot on his back. This couldn't be happening; they couldn't all go to the same school as he did. When he had thought about the possibility of it before, about why they would have known he would be at the club and why Sora would know Cloud to begin with, he had shrugged it off as an amazing coincidence. Now he knew it had been because they must have gone to school together, if Sora was Roxas' age he had probably been a freshman as well when the incident occurred, and as for the older boys they could have easily tracked his movements and learned where he liked to hang out at night. The whole thing make him feel like he was about to pass out, his head swarming with thoughts and emotions, reeling with new facts and possible scenarios. It was no wonder Cloud had left and joined the army, there would have been no way he could have handled going to school and seeing Sora on campus knowing what he had done.

He didn't stop until they were standing by his Camaro in the parking lot, Roxas dropping his bag and jacket, his shoulders shaking. Naminé's hands were warm on his cheeks as tears spilt down his face. She watched him, confused and worried, but didn't ask him why. They had a mutual understanding; the past was not up for discussion. She waited, listening to Roxas' harsh breathing and searching his murky blue eyes, wondering what was happening. He _did_ know those boys, but he knew something she did not…and it was not her place to ask. She kept many things from him as well, and if some day she cried on his shoulder she knew he would not press her for answers. They stood together in the parking lot, silent and solemn, the only sound drifting through the cool breeze the echoes of Roxas' broken sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

When Roxas calmed down he decided to go with Naminé, the girl was meeting some of her violinist friends to practice for an upcoming recital and he didn't particularly want to go sit with Cloud's ghost at home. He rode with her, not feeling stable enough to get behind the wheel after what had happened, and stared out the window as they headed across town. She didn't ask him anything, humming softly to herself as she made her way through the city, her hand resting gently on Roxas' thigh. He felt it but didn't move to take her hand. He couldn't, not with the thoughts churning in a dark storm within his head. He felt as if his world had stopped.

Naminé pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine, looking over at the boy beside her and gently squeezing his leg before getting out of the car. She opened the backdoor and retrieved her violin case, glancing over at Roxas before she closed the door. With a sigh he got out of the car and followed after her, walking up the patio's steps to the front door and standing beside her as she rang the doorbell. The large flower boxes under the windows were familiar, and Roxas realized they were at Aerith's house. He hadn't really been paying attention to where they were going, too wrapped up in his emotions to care.

A tall, pretty brunette answered the door a few moments later, smiling warmly at Naminé and Roxas before moving back to let them inside. "Why, hello Naminé." She said to the younger girl, and then looked to the boy beside her. "Hello Roxas! Please, find a seat and get comfortable. The others haven't arrived yet."

Naminé smiled back at her and walked into the house, Roxas following his friend into the living room and sitting down on the couch, the blonde girl setting her case down beside him and turning to Aerith. "Who all's coming?"

The older girl walked through the living room to the kitchen as she replied, "Marluxia called and said he was on his way, and I'm fairly sure Yuna and Selphie are coming as well."

Naminé crossed her arms over her chest, "What about Zexion? I saw him during theatre earlier but I left before he was done with his sketch. I didn't remember to ask him."

Aerith returned from the kitchen with a tea-tray topped with a kettle and cups, setting it down on the large wooden table between the two couches and the baby grand piano in the living room. "I'm sure everyone will show up soon, they're all very excited about the concert and know how important it is to meet up and practice." Her baby-blue eyes met the younger girl's, asking, "You like tea with sugar and honey, right?"

The blonde girl smiled, nodding and reaching for the cup that was offered to her. "You remembered! Thank you Aerith."

Smiling, Aerith took a cup for herself, sipping her tea and looking over at Roxas. The boy seemed distracted, looking off into space as if thinking about something. They sat together for a while, Naminé and Aerith sharing tea and talking about school and music, until finally someone knocked at the door. The brunette went to answer it, her long braid swishing behind her as she walked, the large pink bow tied at the end tapping her back lightly with her steps. She opened the door, greeting the new arrivals warmly. "Hello Yuna! I see you brought the boys with you."

A girl stepped past her and into the room, two boys following after her. Naminé set down her cup, standing to hug Yuna. "How did you manage to talk Tidus and Zack into sitting through a rehearsal?" she asked teasingly smiling over at the two older boys.

The tall spiky-haired skater chuckled and replied, "You know we like listening to you girls play, Naminé."

"Ah, you can't say 'girls' anymore, Ti." The dark-headed boy said from his side, winking at Naminé. "Goldilocks here recruited that drama-kid Zexion to play in the concert too. Oh, and Marl of course."

Tidus snorted, saying under his breath, "Marluxia _is_ a girl…"

The blonde girl giggled, replying, "Zexion is an excellent violinist, I hope you get to meet him. He was still at the theatre when we left to come here but he should show up."

Tidus walked over and sat down beside Roxas, laying his arm on the back of the couch and asking the younger blonde, "You get suckered in to coming too?"

"I thought you just said you _liked_ coming!" Yuna said sarcastically, Naminé and Aerith laughing at her as the girls walked to the kitchen, gossiping along the way.

The older blonde sighed, looking down at the younger boy again. "You okay? You seem kind of out of it."

Roxas looked over at Tidus, shaking his head. "I'm fine." He said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen, turning down the hallway towards the bathroom. He needed to snap out of it, acting like a zombie wasn't doing anyone any good, including himself. Closing the door behind him he crossed to the sink, leaning against it and staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had met Axel, Riku, and Demyx again…and he had survived. The world hadn't ended, time hadn't stopped, he was still breathing; he had to get his head together and stop making himself sick over it. He turned on the faucet, splashing water on his face, twisting the tap off and watching the water droplets fall down his face. It was more than that though; something was bothering him, something he couldn't shake. If Axel and the others went to his college, and Sora probably did as well, did that mean he might see him someday? And if he did, would he know the boy his brother had raped? Would he recognize him somehow or would they simply pass one another by? He wondered vaguely if Sora knew what had happened to Cloud, if any of them knew, and if any of them cared…

-x-x-x-

Zack and Tidus exchanged a glance, the younger boy asking, "Did he seem okay to you?"

Violet eyes darkened, the older boy shaking his head. "His eyes were red, like he'd been crying. Naminé didn't seem out of the ordinary though, so it can't be something between them."

Tidus looked away from Zack, pulling his phone from his pocket and texting Demyx. Maybe something had happened at school the other boys would know about. He hadn't seen that look on Roxas' face since last year when the boy had returned to school after... They had made a pact not to tell anyone what had happened, only Leon, Tidus, Axel, Riku, and Demyx knew anything about the revenge they'd taken out on Roxas. Cloud raping Sora wasn't something they wanted everyone to know about, and they had vowed to keep quiet after the incident with Roxas. Sora wasn't aware of any of it. Neither was Zack.

The older boy had become good friends with Paine near the end of last semester when he had moved into town. Paine was a good friend of Yuna, thus the two boys had eventually met and begun to hang out. Zack had met the other boys before but mainly kept to himself. He was a senior in college and practiced Taekwondo and Karate. He joined the Archery club and spent a majority of his time training when he first arrived, but had slowly begun to hang out with everyone more and more as time went on. He was different than the other boys (who were more into clubbing, hanging out in the art studio, and going to band gigs) but he went along with them anyway. As long as it didn't interfere with his martial arts he was up for it.

Zack sighed heavily, putting a hand on his hip and looking towards the hall. "I'm going to go check on him, make sure he's alright."

Tidus nodded, watching the older boy go with a soft smile. He'd noticed the way Zack was around Roxas; cool and flirty, always making the blonde boy smile. Zack liked the younger boy, thought Roxas was blissfully unaware. Maybe Zack would be able to get close to Roxas in a way no one but Naminé had been able to; maybe he could be the salve to the young blonde's wounded heart.

-x-x-x-

Roxas inhaled long and deep, reaching for the nearby towel and drying his face, running a hand through his feathered locks and opening the bathroom door. Not looking when he turned and began walking down the hall he bumped into Zack, azure eyes looking up in surprise. The older boy blinked down at him, smiling and saying, "I was wondering where you'd decided to hide out while the others practiced." At the blonde's small smile, he added, "You want to take a walk or something? Get some fresh air?"

The blonde searched the older boy's eyes, nodding. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The smile across Zack's lips widened, the darker boy heading back towards the living room, Roxas following behind him. When they reached the living room the girls had returned, various assortments of chips, drinks, and a cheese, cracker, and vegetable platter daintily placed atop the table beside the tea-tray. "Hey Aer, weren't you telling us about some new additions to the garden the last time we were here?"

The braided girl looked up, replying, "There are some new sunset rose bushes along the fence, and I planted some lilies by the koi pond." She grinned, her cheeks rosy. "They koi are getting really big, if they grow much more I don't know what I'm going to do with them!"

"We're going to go check it out, okay?" Zack said, the girl nodding and waving him off, the two boys walking through the kitchen to the back door leading out into the large garden. Aerith was rather obsessed with flowers, as was clearly evident when they stepped out of the house and onto the stepping-stone path weaving through the plants outside. There were wooden archways crawling with blossoming vines, lush rose and honeysuckle bushes and tall stalks of yucca bordering the back of the house then wrapping around the wooden fence bordering the edge of the property. The air was filled with nature's perfume, birds singing in the crabapple trees between Aerith's house and the neighbors, the leaves shifting back and forth as they flitted from branch to branch. The path led to the center of the garden, a koi pond with a fountain in the middle the focal point of design; pretty white, pink, and tiger lilies sprouting around the flowing water. "Wow," Zack whistled, looking around the pond, "She really went all out, looks nice."

Roxas stepped up to the older boy's side, watching the large spotted multi-colored koi swimming lazily in the water. He wondered fleetingly what would happen to them when the warm summer-autumn weather faded and the cold started to set in.

Zack looked over at him, eyes soft as he searched the younger boy's face. He had seemed so upset earlier, and if he wasn't mistaken there was a pretty purple bruise setting in atop his left cheekbone. He reached over, fingertips brushing across Roxas' cheek. "Who gave you this?"

The blonde looked over at him while reaching up and touching his cheek, brushing Zack's fingers along the way. "Is it showing already?"

The darker boy nodded, tilting his head questioningly while meeting the younger boy's eyes. "Someone giving you trouble on campus?"

Roxas smiled and lowered his hand, bruised cheek curving under Zack's touch. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Violet eyes softened, the dark-haired boy chuckling softly. "I'm sure…" The blonde's breath caught in his throat at the older boy's tone. Something about the way Zack was looking at him caused a faint blush to cross his cheeks, his heartbeat drumming in his ears. The older boy searched his eyes, the hand on his face warm and gentle, and then suddenly lips were pressed to his own.

Roxas gasped at the touch, pulling back slightly, hyper-aware of the lips hovering over his as he searched Zack's eyes. The older boy paused for a moment, waiting to see if Roxas was intent on breaking away. Azure eyes stared up at him in surprise, but the younger boy made no move to push him back. Smiling gently at the blonde's hesitation he leaned in again, pressing their lips together. This time Roxas didn't pull away.

The fact that he didn't pull away surprised Roxas himself, a blush heating his cheeks as his eyes closed, a whispered moan leaving him when Zack placed a hand on his hip and drew him closer. The older boy's movements were soft and light, Roxas trembling as fingertips brushed under the hem of his shirt and met smooth skin, the younger boy leaning into the kiss. It ended a moment later, Zack pulling back slowly, their lips making a soft sound as they parted. Azure eyes darted up to meet brilliant amethyst, the taller boy smiling down at him. Neither spoke, Zack moving his hands from Roxas' cheek and waist back to his sides, the two boys staring at one another in silence. The melodious sounds of violins slowly drifted from the house and filled the garden, Roxas' mind racing as he searched Zack's eyes. He hadn't panicked, he hadn't pulled away, and the older boy had definitely stayed within his unspoken boundaries. The kiss had been tender, warm, and sweet. Roxas wanted to do it again.

-x-x-x-

Zack opened up a whole new world for Roxas, breaking the barrier he'd built around himself since his rape and allowing him to experiment with things he'd been too afraid to try before. The week after their first kiss Roxas traded his usual time with Naminé for time with Zack. They hung out at the mall and went to movies like normal friends at first, then the movies moved to the older boy's apartment and sitting beside one another in a theater turning into making out on the couch. Roxas wasn't ready for a relationship, which he admitted to the older boy after a rather intense session, and he wasn't sure how comfortable he was in doing anything other than kissing but he wanted to find out. Zack seemed to understand, teaching and guiding, more than happy to help the younger boy figure out his sexuality.

Roxas was definitely bi; he loved the strength of a male partner, the security he felt once the initial fear passed. The first time Zack had pinned him to the couch he had freaked out, shoving the older boy off of him and trying not to hyperventilate while violet eyes watched worriedly. Roxas never told Zack about what had happened but the older boy could tell from his actions he'd been sexually assaulted. He was careful from then on, his movements calculated and slow, making sure Roxas knew exactly what was happening and was completely comfortable with it before he proceeded. As the trust between them grew so did Roxas' boldness. He wanted to fool around, he wanted to experiment; he wanted everything that had been taken away from him that night; his innocence, his curiosity, his desire. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he didn't love Zack but the mutual attraction they shared was enough to edge him on. After all, you didn't always do things like that with someone you loved, right? Otherwise rape wouldn't exist.

Things simmered between them, their pace fast and hot and progressing much quicker than it should have been, but once Roxas had a taste he wanted a full-fledged bite. Their third week together the blonde was ready to move on from kissing into something heavier. When he met Zack that night he wasn't sure of everything he wanted to do, but he knew how he wanted to start.

-x-x-x-

Roxas parked next to Zack's car in the parking lot, crossing the pavement to the older boy's apartment, knocked twice and waited for him to answer. Footsteps sounded from inside, the locked clicked and the door opened, warm violet eyes greeting him. "Hey," he said softly, Roxas smiling back and stepping into the apartment, watching Zack close and lock the door before stepping forward and pressing the older boy back against the door roughly. The taller gasped in surprise, the blonde's arms wrapping around his neck and bringing their lips together, the younger boy's snake-bites cool against his bottom lip. Zack's hands slipped down to Roxas' waist, holding the boy against him, kissing back and allowing the blonde to take control. He loved it when they switched roles, the shy, inexperienced, younger boy taking the lead as if he were the older of the two. When Roxas pulled away there was a blush across both of their faces, azure eyes dancing as he searched violet. "Let's go to your room."

Zack was surprised but didn't question, taking the younger boy's hand and leading him to the desired location, opening the door to his room and looking back at Roxas. The blonde boy took the taller boy's wrist and pulled him forward towards the bed, walking backwards as he wrapped his arms back around Zack's neck and drew their lips together. The older boy lowered Roxas back onto the bed when the younger boy's legs met the edge of the mattress, a soft moan escaping the blonde's throat. Zack reached down, sliding off the boy's shoes before moving over him, leaning down and kissing along Roxas' jaw-line then neck, sliding a knee between the younger boy's legs. The blonde trembled beneath him, panting lightly as the older boy sucked at his pulse, blue eyes half-closed and hazy with need.

Roxas' hands found their way into long, black spikes; violet eyes glancing up from his collar questioningly. The younger boy blushed at the other's gaze, and then said huskily, "Zack, I want to…" His voice trailed off, searching the other's eyes, unsure of what to say. After a few long moments he asked softly, "Will you…show me?"

Zack chuckled, replying in a teasing tone, "You're in a rather interesting mood tonight, Rox." He moved up the younger boy's body, grin twisting his lips. "What exactly do you want me to show you?"

Face hot, Roxas tugged the dark tresses in his hands gently. "Don't tease me, Zack, it's embarrassing..."

The older boy watched the blonde below him for a few long moments, and then asked softly, "I don't know what you want, Roxas. How far do you want to let this go?"

The younger boy's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't ready for _that_ , but maybe…the things he'd done before with Riku…that hadn't been bad. It had been really, _really_ good actually, and he wouldn't mind experiencing it again with Zack; he just didn't know exactly how he was supposed to put his want into words. The scenario had been a lot less embarrassing in his head, his heart pounding lightly and his face dark red with a furious blush as those violet eyes peered down at him. He exhaled, calming his thoughts, then whispered, "I want you to show me what it's like to be touched, a-and show me how to…"

Zack didn't let his surprise show this time, letting Roxas' words sink in. They'd barely done more than kiss; occasionally wandering hands would lead up shirts to brush across stomachs or lower backs but they'd never even taken any of their clothes off. Why did Roxas suddenly want to go from first base to third? The dark-haired boy didn't question the blonde normally, but something didn't feel right. He didn't want to take advantage of the other boy, he sincerely liked him, and he didn't want to somehow hurt the progress that they'd made together. Calmly, the older boy asked, "Are you sure you're ready for something like that? Touching…it's different than kissing, and I don't want to cross a line that I shouldn't."

A small smile crossed Roxas' lips, the smaller boy moving a hand to trace Zack's lips. "I know what I'm getting myself into, I understand it's different." Azure searched violet. "I-If I ask you to…you'll stop, right?"

The other boy's eyes were soft, his brow creasing at the younger boy's words. "Yes, Rox, I will. I promise."

Their lips came together, hands moving to undo buckles and slide up shirts and touch never-before-touched skin. Zack was warm beneath Roxas' fingertips; the other boy's body heat absorbing through the fabric of the long, thick, fingerless gloves the blonde constantly wore. Those gloves had never been absent in the older boy's presence, but as Zack went to pull them off Roxas' arms he didn't try to stop him. He waited for that shocked expression to cross the features of the boy above him, just as they always did when someone saw his marks, and searched those dark violet eyes. Zack twined his fingers in Roxas' and lifted his arm, kissing the thick corded scars trailing horizontally from his wrist upward. His eyes were sad now that the shock had faded, lips trailing delicately over each slash. It sent chills down the younger boy's spine.

Zack leaned down and press their lips together, azure eyes slowly sliding shut. His heart pounded like a drum in his head, body catching on fire as Zack pressed their hips together, grinding against him gently. A moan escaped his lips, his hands moving down Zack's back and lifting his shirt. The older boy pulled back and removed it, sliding the fabric up and over his head before returning his lips to the younger boy's, muscles smooth beneath Roxas' hands. Zack was built; his abs hard and twisting as he hovered over the blonde, the muscles in his arms rigid as he pressed against the mattress. Roxas wanted that heat pressing against his skin, he wanted that contact; he wanted to feel. Moving his arms from Zack's chest he reached down and began to pull up his own shirt, the older boy lifting him gently to help him along, the shirt sliding over his head and arms before being discarded on the floor. Warm hands roamed his stomach and chest, Roxas shuddering pleasantly and looking up at the older boy. They stared at one another for a moment before the younger boy leaned up and pressed his lips against Zack's, clasping his hands around the taller boy's neck and pulling him against him roughly. The older boy returned the kiss as he moved his hands across the willing body below him, hooking his fingers in the belt-loops of the blonde's jeans and pulling them down slowly to expose his hips. Roxas sighed against his lips, grinding up into Zack, the older boy gasping softy and rubbing his thumb into the curve of the younger boy's hip. Their movements became more frantic, rough even; a large, warm hand rubbing Roxas through his jeans as the blonde kissed the boy above him hotly, moaning and pressing into the touch. Zack watched through half-lidded hazy eyes, fingers wrapping around that bulge as much as they could through the clothing between them, his own body painfully aroused. As he continued to play with the boy beneath him a hand slid down his stomach, Roxas tentatively cupping the bulge in Zack's jeans and rubbing gently in return. Both boys moaned, hands moving rhythmically against growing erections, heartbeats pounding in their ears…and then something suddenly rose up inside of Roxas and snapped. The last of his fear, the fear that all boys were the same, that if he decided to back out of this like Sora had with Cloud...that despite what Zack had said the other boy wouldn't stop.

Azure eyes flew open, the hand on Zack's arousal moving down to capture the hand that was still rubbing against Roxas, the boy turning his head to the side and breaking their lips apart. "S-Stop…"

Immediately Zack did so, moving his head back and stopping his hand, Roxas' shaky fingers wrapped around his wrist. "You okay?" He asked gently, searching the younger boy's eyes when he turned to face him.

"Yeah…" Roxas breathed, closing his eyes and trembling, cock twitching under Zack's hand despite the layers of clothing separating them. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Violet eyes watched him silently, and Roxas saw no judgment hidden there. "It's alright," the older boy whispered, "There's nothing to apologize for."

The weight in his heart lifted like opening a window in a stuffy room. Zack had stopped, Zack had listened to him, and Zack was more that willing to discontinue their situation despite his obvious desire to continue. Roxas felt like the thick curtains that veiled his past had finally been pushed aside to allow the light in. He could trust, he could live, and perhaps he could learn to love someday. To give his heart to someone; that was something he thought would never be possible after the way he was hurt. Zack had proved his greatest hopes and cast out his darkest fears. If only he had loved the older boy, he would have gladly let him have his heart.

Roxas searched those eyes, a shy smile slowly crossing his lips. "Can we…can we keep going?" A blush crossed his cheeks, azure irises shining. "Even though I stopped you, can we…?"

Zack chuckled, a grin quirking his lips. "Yes, Rox..." he replied softly, leaning back down and pressing their lips together once again. Roxas closed his eyes, relaxed under the other boy's hands, and breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Axel stood back, cat-green eyes flitting over the painting before him. The little girl staring back at him was smiling, indigo eyes shining, her knee-length fiery-red locks cascading in waves down her shoulders. He had loved his little sister's long red hair; back before she'd been old enough to want it different and had cut it shoulder-length, dying it magenta. The new color made her look older, more grown up, more desirable. It attracted unwanted attention, attention from someone who would eventually become obsessed, kidnap her, and finally murder her. She'd only been thirteen. They would have turned fourteen together that winter. They'd just started high school. He never got a chance to dance with his twin at prom.

Demyx watched him from the window-seat, eyes moving back and forth from his sketch to the older boy's art. Axel's paintings hadn't turned dark yet, but the blonde knew they would soon. The anniversary of Kairi's death was slowly approaching, those amazing green eyes already darkened with sadness, his shoulders constantly rigid, his soft smiles hiding the void in his heart. Telling Axel about seeing Roxas hadn't helped to lift the red-head's mood, Riku and Demyx exchanging soft looks as the boy went back to painting. The silver-headed boy was leaning back against the wall, reading a book in silence, comforted by the presence of his friends. The soft sounds of pencil against paper, brush against canvas, and the shifting of pages seemed to echo in the large studio. The silence was relaxed despite the heavy air, the two younger boys keeping to themselves but conscious of Axel's movements. It had been this way for nearly eight years, through high school and college. They were seniors now, graduating from college in the summer. They'd accomplished so much and come so far, but despite all their progress Axel still couldn't go through the time of Kairi's death without painting.

Demyx had introduced the older boy to art. At first Axel had been withdrawn and broken, then angry and violent, but finally when he opened up to the two boys the dirty-blonde had put a brush in his hand and told him to paint what he felt. _Don't lock it up inside,_ Demyx had said, cupping Axel's face in his hands. _Don't hide it, Ax. You'll rot from the inside out, or you'll explode like before and I don't want to lose you._ Riku had squeezed the older boy's hand, watching with tears in his eyes as Demyx continued. _You have to get it out of your system; it's the only way you can make it through. You have to make it through, Ax. Kairi would have wanted you to make it through…_

Riku and Demyx had drawn Axel out of the darkness. Leon and Sora…their relationship with Axel was much, much different. They had been the twin's neighbors. The older boy had helped Axel when he had first found Kairi; the girl staring off into nothing, speechless, her dress bloodied and torn, indigo eyes wide with pure fear. It had been raining; in his darker paintings Axel tended to paint Kairi in the rain. Leon had opened the door unknowingly, not prepared to see the twins kneeing together in the downpour in such a state. The older boy gasped, immediately reaching down and helping Axel carry Kairi into the house. " _She didn't come back f-from school, when I found her she was like this,_ " the younger boy cried as they spilt into the living room, Sora looking up from the television to peer over the back of the couch, " _Our parents aren't home, I didn't know what to do! Please Leon, please…_ "

The older boy had ordered Sora off of the couch, laying Kairi down atop the cousins and sending his cousin to fetch towels. Axel knelt at his twin's side, crying desperately. " _What happened?_ " Leon asked, grabbing the red-headed boy's shoulders and shaking him lightly. " _Axel, tell me who did this!_ "

" _I-I don't know. A man, there was a man standing over her. When he saw me he walked away…_ "

Sora returned a moment later, running back through the house and handing his older cousin the towels, watching with worried blue eyes. Something bad had happened; there was blood on Kairi's dress and she wasn't talking. She was hurt. The boy looked up to Leon, then over to Axel. Someone had hurt Kairi...but why?

Leon had wrapped a towel around the quiet, shivering girl, searching her vacant eyes and talking to her softly, asking her if she was okay. Kairi never responded, never even looked over. She just sat there and stared, trembling. When the twin's parents arrived home Leon rushed next door and brought them to their children. They took Kairi to the emergency room, filed police reports, and after several long, chaotic hours they took the wounded girl back home. Her thighs were bruised, her knees skinned raw, and her innocent brutally taken. Although the nurses had examined her after the rape they hadn't been able to find anything left behind by her attacker. He hadn't left a trace.

She remained in a state of shock for a week. On that seventh day, when she was finally looking at people and half-smiling again, that man followed her as she headed home from school. Axel would have walked with her, but some of Kairi's friends had stopped him in the hallway and asked him what was wrong with the girl. He couldn't explain; she wouldn't talk to him about it. She hadn't spoken to anyone since he'd found her out in the rain. Kairi had walked the familiar path leading from the school through the soccer field towards her neighborhood, that man watching her as she crossed the rich green grass and large netted goals. She never made it home.

She went missing for two weeks before they found her body. Leon and Sora helped him through the initial shock, but when Axel finally went back to school after his twin's murder it was Demyx and Riku who kept him going. Sora was younger, and though Axel remained close to the boy the brunette couldn't be there for him as much as the two older boys. The three became an inseparable trio in the wake of Kairi's death, and they stayed that way all through high school and into college. They would remain inseparable; their friendship with each other was something that would last a lifetime.

Axel suddenly sighed, Riku and Demyx looking up towards the other boy, the blonde asking, "You okay Ax?"

"Yeah…" the red-head said softly, turning to look at his friends. "I just can't stop thinking about Roxas." Dusky blue eyes blinked in surprise, searching cat-green. "I mean, how could I have not recognized him? It's only been a year." His tone was miserable, face crestfallen. "He knew who I was; he pulled away from me like he'd been burned. I should have known when he told me not to touch him; I should have known it was Roxas…"

Demyx lowered his sketchpad to lie against his knees, sighing. "Axel, he's changed a lot…"

Riku slid his bookmark into place then closed his book, setting it down beside Demyx and stepping towards Axel. "It's my fault, not yours." The silver-haired boy said softly, the older boy glancing over at him, confusion crossing his face. "I told him he would never see us again before we took him home." The boys searched one another's eyes. "I shouldn't have promised him something like that. There was no way I would know if we would meet again." Ice blue irises darkened, lips twisting into a frown. "When he saw us by the clock tower he looked betrayed, like seeing us again hurt." He reached out, rubbing Axel's arm. "He acted that way towards _us_ , Ax; you hadn't even walked back from the theatre yet. We _all_ played a part in what happened to Roxas, you're not the only one he was cold to, or the only one to blame." Riku's eyes softened a bit. "I understand Roxas' anger though; I doubt we're the only ones who have nightmares about that night. You don't exactly forget about something like that."

"At first, when Leon told me what had happened to Sora, all I could think about was revenge." Axel turned back towards his painting, clenching the brush in his hand as he stared into his sister's eyes. "It was like being handed another chance to give that bastard what he deserved, like he'd finally been caught and I had a chance to get even…to do to him what he had done to Kairi." He shook his head, gritting his teeth. "It was almost as bad as that time with Zell…"

Riku watched him with sad eyes. Zell had been one of those idiots in high school that made "your mom" jokes and talked about things that were none of his business. One day he'd said something about Kairi. Axel had literally beaten his face in and almost killed him, the anger bottled up inside him exploding. If Riku hadn't been there to pull the red-head away from the boy Zell probably wouldn't have made it. It was after that incident that Demyx convinced Axel to start painting, and it had turned out to be a greater therapy for the red-headed boy than the blonde had ever hoped.

Axel turned back from the painting, catching Riku's eyes. "But when I walked into that club and searched for Roxas, I started to feel more like my sister's murderer than Sora's avenger, even if it was only in the back of my head. Stalking Roxas the way _he_ had stalked her, plotting out kidnapping him just as that man had kidnapped my twin…" His green eyes were so dark they were nearly black. "I couldn't just let Cloud get away with something like that without _doing_ something. I turned my thoughts to Sora, and imagined him as Kairi. What if she had opened up to me and told me something like that before she'd disappeared? I had to; Leon would have done something if it had been me or Kairi…"

Demyx growled, saying, "Leon shouldn't have dragged you into it in the first place, Axel. He shouldn't have asked you to do that to Roxas either. If he wanted Cloud to pay _he_ should have done something." He exhaled, muttering softly, "Pisses me off…"

Axel shook his head, looking over at the dirty-blonde, "You're wrong Dem; he didn't drag me into it. If anything I dragged him into what happened with Kairi." He sighed heavily, smiling sadly at the younger boy. "It wasn't wrong for him to ask me to help Sora this time…"

Demyx sighed as well, saying gently, "But that's exactly what I mean, Ax. He _knew_ you would do that to Roxas if he asked you to and threw Sora into it. He knew you would feel obligated. He _knows_ you Axel, just as well as we do." Dusky blue glanced up to meet aquamarine before returning to viridian. "He forced you to go against your character by using your past together, by using Kairi and using your emotions. Axel, you would have _never_ raped anyone. You don't _do_ that, you would _never_! Not to anyone! Especially since you know the pain of what it does to someone you love. You would never have done something like that after what happened to Kairi. Leon manipulated you into doing it."

The older boy looked away from his friends, setting the brush in a glass half-filled with dirty water, and then slowly moved towards Demyx. The blonde watched silently as Axel went down on his knees, moved the sketchpad from the younger boy's lap and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, holding him gently. Demyx reached up, one hand resting against the older boy's shoulder while the other hand ran through long red spikes tenderly. Riku moved to kneel beside Axel, rubbing the boy's back gently, the two younger boy's eyes meeting when the first pained sob escaped their friend's lips. Axel never cried about anything other than Kairi. For him to cry about Roxas…

Demyx pulled Axel closer, the older boy's face pressed against his abdomen, his tears hot as they absorbed into the fabric of the blonde boy's shirt. Riku shifted closer, sitting down and pressing against Demyx's leg gently, leaning his cheek against Axel's back and holding him as he cried. They stayed like that for a long while, nothing but quiet sobs and the muted shifting of clothing audible in the studio. Axel eventually calmed down enough that he'd stopped crying, laying his head against Demyx's lap and looking over at Riku, who had pulled away from his shoulder and was rubbing his arm comfortingly. "It's gonna be okay, Ax." Riku whispered gently. "We'll watch for him on campus, make sure we keep our distance. We won't make the same mistake again."

The sound that passed Axel's lips was the mixture of a laugh and a sob. "It's not that, Riku. I _want_ to see him again." His voice broke with his next words, a solitary tear streaking down his cheek. "I want to tell him…how sorry I am…"

Demyx hesitated before he asked, "Do you want us to try to talk to him?"

He laughed curtly, his hands curling in the fabric of the blonde's shirt, "He'll never let me near him again, Dem. The once chance I might have had is long gone." He pressed his face back to the younger boy's stomach. "I didn't _recognize_ him. He must think I'm this cold, heartless, subhuman being that has raped so many little boys I don't remember him out of the masses of others…"

"Axel…" Demyx whispered sadly, looking over at Riku, his eyes asking silently for help.

Riku just shook his head. _Let him be_ , his eyes seemed to say, _I'll take care of this._

-x-x-x-

Roxas started spending his time with Naminé again after another week or so, though he and Zack still fooled around now and then. They'd never gone past touching but that in itself had been an amazing discovery. The way Zack's long fingers could wrap around him and bring him so quickly to the edge was mind-blowing. The older boy was _very_ experienced. Once Roxas had managed to work up his courage enough to play with the dark-haired boy in turn, pulling and teasing with whispered guidance until hot liquid had spilled over his fingers, Zack shakily breathing out his name. It was hot, much hotter than he had anticipated. How could he enjoy fooling around with a boy _so_ much after what had happened to him? Had his heart finally begun to heal?

Naminé giggled when Roxas told her little details about his experiences with Zack, but she never questioned the fact that they weren't in a relationship. She knew Roxas well enough to know that he liked the older boy but wasn't falling for him. Zack was good for Roxas, and their semi-relationship would help the younger boy to move on from whatever had happened in his past. Naminé, the hopeless romantic that she was, believed that everyone had their true love out there somewhere in the world. Maybe now that Roxas had finally opened up he would be able to find his true love. He needed that; love. He needed it more than he knew, but Naminé didn't press him on the matter. She knew it was something that everyone had to figure out themselves. One day Roxas would meet someone that would impact and change his life forever, who he wouldn't be able to get out of his mind, and who he would eventually fall head-over-heels in love with. Naminé had lost her true love in her past, but hopefully her dearest friend would be able to find and keep his. Losing the one person you love more than anything in the world was something she didn't wish upon anyone. It was something you could never recover from until someone else came along and you fell in love all over again. Sometimes it never happened, sometimes the pain from love lost remained with you forever and there was no second chance. It had been that way with Naminé. She hoped it wouldn't be that way for Roxas.

The theatre was packed for their first performance of the semester. It was a short little rendition of several fairy tales intertwined, and both Naminé and Roxas had main roles in the play. Naminé said her lines perfectly and danced under the hot stage lights, trying not to pant as she did her pirouettes and sang. Roxas watched her from the side of the stage, frozen in place in the shadows in preparation of the next scene. Zexion was beside him, the boy meeting his eyes and smiling, mouthing " _She's really good_ " before his gaze wandered back over to the singing girl. The song ended, the audience cheered, and Naminé froze on stage while the lights dimmed. A moment later the side of the stage occupied by Roxas and Zexion lit up and the boys sprang into action. Their scene was an exchange between two friends, and they remembered their lines flawlessly. At one point as Zexion danced around the stage he missed a step and hinged forward but Roxas managed to catch him before he fell. Ad-libbing a line that had the audience laughing, Roxas covered for him as the other boy recovered himself and threw him a grateful look, continuing his lines.

The scene ended just as suddenly as it began, the two boys skittering off stage as someone else took the spotlight. Behind the thick stage curtains the boys caught their breath, smiling at one another and whispering mutual compliments on one another's performance. "Thank you so much for catching me," the slate-haired boy whispered, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd fallen flat on my face in front of all those people…"

"It's okay; just remember to catch me the next time I fall." The blonde whispered back, amusement shining in his azure eyes.

Zexion laughed softly, took a step forward, and pressed his lips to Roxas' in a chaste kiss. "Deal." He whispered, smiling as he stepped away from the blonde and headed backstage towards the dressing rooms. After a moment Roxas followed him, blushing slightly, forefinger pressing against his lips. They still tingled where the other boy had kissed him, as short as the contact had been. He liked Zexion, but he didn't know if he liked him that way; regardless the kiss had been welcomed if completely unexpected. His heart was beating a bit faster than it should have been, the blonde fighting his curiosity not to find the other boy and ask him what that kiss had been about. He'd leave it alone for now, he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear the other boy's response.

Roxas went to his mirror, unbuttoning his long coat and shrugging it off his shoulders before draping it across his seat, reaching for his makeup remover before noticing the white rose laying atop his counter. It was beautiful, fully bloomed, a pale blue ribbon wrapped around the thorny stem in a bow. He picked it up and inhaled the rose's sweet fragrance, touching the petals lightly and wondering where it had come from. _Zexion_? Roxas wondered, and then dismissed the thought; he had been on stage with the boy the whole time. Zexion wouldn't have had the opportunity to slip away and leave a rose for him to find later.

"Roxas, right?" The blonde looked over to meet eyes with a petite girl, one of the new recruits this year. "There's a boy outside who wants to talk to you. I told him I'd tell you when your scene was done."

"Thanks…" The boy replied, watching the girl walk off before glancing towards the back door. Had Zack decided to come watch the play after all? He'd told the older boy about it but if he remembered correctly there had been a martial arts tournament this weekend he needed to train for. After all, it wasn't like they were dating. Friends with benefits weren't required to show up for things like this. He walked to the back door, the rose held between his fingertips, and opened the door just enough to look outside. Riku was leaning back against the side of the building a few feet from the door, hands in his pockets as he silently stared up at the stars.

His silver hair was white in the moonlight, ice blue eyes turning to look at him when Roxas exhaled, the ghost of a smile crossing the older boy's lips. "Hi." He whispered, making no move to step from his place against the cool red bricks.

"Hi…" Roxas whispered back, standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do. When he had seen Riku before he'd been so angry, but now everything seemed different. "Did you?" he asked, holding up the rose slightly.

The older boy chuckled softly. "I thought you might like it." At Roxas' silence he said softly, "You performance was very good, I've never been into theatre but it's obvious you really enjoy it." His eyes shimmered with unspoken words. "You're very talented."

"Thank you…" Roxas replied softly, stepping out into the cold night air and letting the door shut behind him slowly. They stood in silence for a few long moments, and then the blonde asked, rather bluntly, "Why are you here?"

Riku turned towards him, searching his eyes. "I wanted to apologize."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "There's nothing you can say that with change what happened."

The older boy closed his eyes, sighing softly. "I know that, Roxas. I'm not making any excuses." He opened his eyes and looked up again, whispering, "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry we hurt you, and I'm sorry you had to see us again. I know I told you that you wouldn't. I'm sorry."

Roxas clutched the rose, thorns pricking his fingers and palm, the pain nothing compared to the whirlwind in his heart. "You broke me, Riku." He said, voice soft but angry, "You were so kind to me, you helped me through it all, but at the same time you _helped Axel rape me_. You two broke me, I can't ever forget that. It won't ever go away."

"I know, Roxas." Riku replied gently.

"And I wasn't so naïve to think I would never see you again, no matter what you said." He added after a moment, exhaling and looking up at the nearly-full moon. "I hoped I would never see any of you again because I didn't think I would be able to handle it, but I was wrong." He cut his eyes over at Riku, the boy not flinching away from the daggers in his eyes. "It made me stronger even as it broke me. The year that's gone by has been an eternity for me. Everything that happened with you and Axel, trying to recover from that, and then finding out Cloud had been killed just-"

"What?" Riku asked, startled, eyes going wide. "What do you mean? Cloud's dead?"

Roxas sighed inwardly. So they didn't know. "He joined the army after I told him what happened." The blonde replied, trying to keep his voice level. "He was killed in the field a few months later."

Riku seemed utterly shocked, stepping away from the wall and stopping in front of the younger boy, "Roxas, I didn't know. I'm so sorry…"

"He wanted to see Sora." Roxas said suddenly, looking up at the older boy. "That's all he would talk about, how he couldn't believe he'd done that, how it couldn't be true. He called me a liar; he didn't believe a word until I told him about what Axel had done to me. He was heartbroken over me, but even more so over Sora." He reached up, pressing the rose between his hand and Riku's chest, clenching the boy's shirt. "Does Sora know? Do any of you know that my brother _died_ because of what you monsters did to me?"

Riku's ice-blue eyes were a dull grey, tears gathering as his emotions bubbled inside of him. They'd taken everything away from Roxas, his innocence, his trust, even his brother. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders, the smaller boy leaning forward and burying his face against the older boy's chest.

"I hate you…" he sobbed, clenching his fists against Riku's chest, punching him weakly. "I hate all of you…" His tears came quickly, the cold night air a sharp contrast to the warmth pouring down his face.

Even as he pushed Riku away he longed for that embrace, for that gentle touch. The older boy seemed to sense that and held him close, not letting him pull away despite his broken words and murmured curses. The rose pressed between them fell apart slowly, white petals swept away on the passing wind, the ribbon silk against Roxas' hand as it blew back and forth in the gale. Blood trailed from between his fingers down his hand, the thorns digging in sharp and deep. They huddled together, Riku whispering comforting words as Roxas cried, the blonde eventually shifting away far enough to look up into the other boy's eyes. Riku reached up, his thumb wiping away the tears glistening on the boy's right cheek. "I'm sorry Rox…"

"I know…" He whispered back, searching the older boy's eyes.

Riku dipped down slowly, lips brushing against Roxas' wet cheek before meeting the blonde's lips, kissing him tenderly. Roxas returned the kiss gently, left hand reaching up and clutching Riku's collar, his movements hesitant yet desperate. Lips moved against one another, fingertips lightly trailing across Roxas' cheek and through his blonde, feathered spikes. Riku kissed him with increasing pressure, careful not to press too hard against the younger boy's snake-bites, Roxas whimpering and kissing back. Riku was skilled, the blonde shuddering against his chest and trying to resist the urge to pull him down against him harder as he lost himself to the kiss, but he pulled away with a gasp when he heard the door open behind them.

Naminé stood in the doorway, looking between Roxas and Riku questioningly, noting the younger boy's hands clutching the older boy's shirt and the arm around her friend's shoulder. "I was looking for you. Aren't you going to change so we can go eat with the others? We're all going out to celebrate."

"Y-yeah," the boy stuttered, a blush across his cheeks, "Just give me a sec."

She smiled, nodding and retreating back inside, glancing back at the boys as the door shut.

Roxas uncurled his fingers from Riku's shirt, looking down at his hand and prying the thorny rose-stem out of his flesh. Gentle hands took the half-crushed rose from his fingers and untied the ribbon, letting the rose fall to the ground. He took Roxas' hand and tied the ribbon in a bow around his wrist, the pale blue silk sliding pleasantly across his skin. Nimble fingers worked to pry the thorns from Roxas' palm, azure eyes watching the older boy shyly. The cuts stung, but they were manageable despite the blood surfacing and trailing down his hand. Riku successful removed the thorns after a few tries, saying softly, "Make sure you wash these cuts before you bandage them up. You don't want to get an infection."

"Riku…" Ice-blue eyes flitted up from the hand he was holding to Roxas' eyes. "Sora doesn't know about any of it, does he?"

It was more of a statement that a question. "No," Riku replied softly, "We never told him." After a moment he added, "He doesn't know about Cloud either…none of us did."

Roxas nodded, sighing silently. "Thank you for the rose. Sorry I ruined it…"

Riku reached up a hand and cupped his cheek, searching the younger boy's eyes. "Go inside and get ready. Have fun with your friends; go out and celebrate, okay?"

The blonde nodded as Riku pulled away, rubbing his wounded hand as he watched the older boy turn to leave. "Riku?" he called, the older boy looking back at him. "I…will I…?"

The older boy stepped back over to him, fetching his cell phone from his pocket and handing it to the boy. "Dial your phone and let it ring so you have my number. You can text me anytime you want to."

Roxas did so, heart pounding strangely. As he handed the older boy his phone back their hands touched, sending a shudder down his spine. "Bye…" he whispered, Riku smiling down at him before turning and walking away once more. He watched the boy go, that long silver hair shining in the starlight. He reached out and pulled the back door open, heat washing over him as he retreated back inside. Naminé looked over at him when he reached his counter but the boy seemed not to notice her, bending down to fetch his bag and digging inside for his iPhone. He clicked on the device, noting the missed call from an unknown number and a new text message.

The text consisted of one simple line from that same unknown number, the symbols strung together to create a rose. Roxas couldn't keep the blush from creeping across his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Something started between Roxas and Riku. From that gentle kiss at the theatre and that first text which lead to that first phone call. That phone call that lead to their first real conversation, and that conversation that allowed them into one another's minds and hearts and slowly formed a bond between them. An understanding, an attraction, it gave them a way to move on from what had happened between them in the past; a healing. It was always there, that ghost, that shadow that haunted Roxas, but the more he got to know Riku the more the pain lessened. When Riku told Roxas about Sora it all seemed to fall into place, the connection those boys shared and the passion they felt towards one another. The blonde wanted to meet Sora, to get to know him, but at the same time he didn't know what he would say. What could he say? What could he do? Tell him that he was sorry his dead brother had raped him when he'd gotten drunk one night? Would that change anything, make any of it better for the other boy? Riku said Sora had coped, that he was better now; that he was back to being happy and laughing just as Roxas now was. Happiness is bliss, Roxas had thought to himself. Happiness made you forget.

When he was with Naminé or Zack he could forget about it, and it allowed him to laugh and smile and live. With Riku he was confronted with everything head on, but that also had a way of giving him contentment. Not to mention he had a crush on the older boy, Riku's long platinum hair and ice blue eyes weren't just in his nightmares anymore. After two weeks of phone calls, casual hang-out time with Naminé on campus, and finally finding himself comfortable with the older boy he agreed to go out with Riku and his friends to a dance club. Much to Riku's relief it wasn't the same club from _that_ night, but another slightly further away from campus. _Neo Nights_ , a techno rave club. When Riku and Roxas found Demyx he was dancing with a tall red-headed boy, his glow-bracelet covered arms wrapped around lean shoulders as they flirted with one another, an unmistakable smile across the dirty-blonde's lips. The two boys looked over after a moment, Demyx breaking away from the red-head and leaning into Riku, saying something to the other boy Roxas couldn't comprehend over the pulsing techno pouring from speakers lining the spin-deck. Riku laughed at whatever was said and shook his head, looking over at Roxas. The blonde quirked an eyebrow but Riku just smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into the middle of the dance floor, Roxas staying close to the older boy so he wasn't pressed against the others moving around them.

Ice blue eyes watched him, piercing when neon lights flashed across his face and shone eerily down at Roxas, the blonde smiling shyly. Riku was hot, dark purple t-shirt and tight black jeans hugging his frame, the white and black nautical star design crossing his chest and wrapping around his side flashing in beat with the strobes. Roxas shuddered when Riku put his hands on his hips and pulled him closer, gloved hands reaching up in turn and landing on the older boy's chest. The heat of the people around them combined with the throbbing, numbing pulse of techno and the scent of Riku's cologne was quickly making Roxas lose his head. The lips brushing against his ear weren't exactly helping either, the soft gasp that escaped his throat lost in the music.

When their eyes met a blush crossed Roxas' cheeks, thankfully hidden by the chaotic lighting despite how close they were. The older boy leaned in, his shouted question barely heard as trip-hop electronica blared from a nearby speaker. "I want you to meet someone. Will you come with me?"

Roxas nodded in response when Riku pulled away, the two boys weaving through the crowd towards the bar, jars of glow-sticks and bracelets lining the countertop next to fruity, twisted drinks topped with lime sauce and orange squeezes. Past the bar were shadowed booths where couples were making out, inebriated friends talked, and worn-out dancers caught their breath. Standing off to the left between the first booth and the edge of the dance floor stood Axel and a small spiky-haired brunette boy. Roxas' heart jumped a beat, but this time it had nothing to do with seeing Axel. He pulled Riku down to him and asked, "Is that Sora?"

Riku nodded, a soft smile across his lips. "I thought you might want to say hi."

Sora was laughing, shoving Axel and saying something while pointing towards the bar. Axel had his hands up in a defensive gesture, a grin across his face. He said something else, running a hand through his long red spikes, then looked over and noticed Riku and Roxas watching them. The grin faded from his lips immediately, a somber look taking its place, Sora looking from Axel towards the other two boys questioningly.

The younger boy smiled when he saw Riku, then his eyes widened as if startled when he met eyes with Roxas. He walked over, leaving Axel where he stood against the wall, reaching out and taking the other boy's hand and pulling him close. "Roxas?" he asked, said boy nodding in response. "I'm Sora." He said, and then added after a moment, "I knew your brother."

-x-x-x-

Sora was amazing; funny, bubbly, sweet, and charming. The two younger boys found a corner of the club where they could talk without shouting and stayed there for over an hour, Sora telling Roxas stories about his brother. Good stories, stories that made the blonde smile and laugh and remember. It was a good feeling, bittersweet, warm in almost a sickening way. Sora didn't mention anything about what had happened that night…the night Cloud had taken away his innocence. When Roxas told Sora about the day those men had come to tell him about Cloud's death the brunette actually cried, small wet trails coursing down his cheeks as he listening silently. Sora spoke only of Cloud in a fond, shy manner as if unsure of the reaction Roxas may have to his words. Roxas was instantly taken with the other boy; he fully understood why Cloud had dated him despite their age difference, Sora was one of a kind.

Riku found them after a while, smiling and asking them if they were going to stay hidden all night or actually come dance. Sora, giggling, replied, "I can't dance with Axel! I embarrass myself, he's too good!"

"Oh come on, Sora. You dance with me all the time. Axel's not any better than I am."

The brunette stuck his tongue out, and said, "Of course he isn't Riku."

The older boy rolled his eyes, Roxas laughing lightly. "You two can go dance, it doesn't bother me."

Sora turned back to Roxas, asking, "Why don't _you_ dance with Axel? Riku said you're pretty good!"

The blonde faltered, unsure of what to say. Riku watched the boy for a moment, and then said to Sora, "Roxas and Axel aren't exactly friends, Sora."

"Really?" the brunette asked incredulously, "Why not?"

Roxas looked over at Riku, thinking to himself. Now that he'd met Riku again he actually liked the older boy, but the dark feelings he had around Axel were still too strong. That wound was still too fresh, too deep. He hesitated a moment then said to Sora, "I-I don't really know him, I guess."

Sora smiled, taking his hand. "Roxas you have to go dance with him! Talk to him, get to know him! Axel's so awesome!"

The blonde locked eyes with Riku before Sora pulled him away, Roxas catching the calm look in the other's eyes. Riku would watch them; he'd step in if anything happened with Axel, Roxas was sure of it. Sora led him back across the club, past the bar and towards the entrance where Demyx had been earlier. Sure enough the dirty-blonde boy was talking with Axel and the red-headed boy from before. The tall, lean boy was looking between Demyx and Axel, smiling and searching the crowd as if looking for someone. Sora walked up to them, Roxas following behind.

"Hey guys! What's up?" the brunette shouted over the music, the older boys looking over at the new arrivals.

Demyx reached over, wrapping his arm around the brunette's neck. "Hey Sora! Looks like you've got a new friend!"

"Looks like you do too!" The younger boy replied, looking up at the tall red-head watching them.

He smiled, the red tattoos on his cheeks curving with his grin. "I'm Reno."

Demyx unwrapped his arm from Sora and stepped forward, pressing Reno back into the dance crowd. "Have fun boys!" He called over his shoulder, and then they were lost in the crowd.

Axel was silent, watching the two younger boys curiously; uneasiness evident across his face as Sora stepped closer and pulled the red-head down to whisper in his ear. The older boy listened, looking over the brunette's shoulder and meeting Roxas' eyes, seeming surprised at Sora's words. When the younger pulled away Axel's eyebrows were arched in worry, the red-head saying loud enough that Roxas could just barely hear, "Sora, you don't understand. He doesn't like me…"

"Axel! You're being ridiculous!" The younger boy replied with a laugh. "Just dance with him!"

Green eyes looked to Roxas helplessly, only able to hold the blonde's gaze for so long before he had to turn away. The blonde's heart jumped lightly, picking up on the guilt and nervousness and shame written all over the older boy's face. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward, looking up into those cat-green eyes, gaze drifting down to the black tear-drops tattooed on the tops of his cheeks, then to his slightly parted, full lips before returning to his eyes. Axel was definitely attractive; his bright red hair and green eyes a stark contrast to his pale skin. He was tall, muscled in all the right places, and had a husky lit to his voice. Roxas wondered, vaguely, if the red-head was really a better dancer than Riku. He wondered a lot of things, like why he was so easily forgetting how much he hated the older boy the longer he held his gaze, or why he made the first move to reach out and take Axel's arm, pulling him away from Sora to a spot on the dance floor. Roxas let go of the older boy, keeping what distance he could between them with the people writhing around them, Axel watching him as if waiting to see what the younger boy would do.

Roxas sighed, searching the other boy's eyes. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be nervous? He stepped forward ever-so-slightly, and said, "Thank you for the other day, for helping Naminé."

The red-head blinked, obviously surprised, then said cautiously, "I-I'm sorry. If I had realized who you were I wouldn't have touched you."

It was Roxas' turn to blink. Axel was still thinking about that? A small smile twisted the corner of his lips, and he replied, "No, I'm sorry. You were helping me, I shouldn't have freaked out."

The laugh that escaped Axel's lips was anything but amusement. "You had every right to freak out." He acted as if he wanted to say more, but broke eye contact and let the words die in his throat. Suddenly the couple dancing behind Roxas pushed him forward into Axel, the older boy catching him as he staggered, glaring over the blonde's shoulder. The couple moved away with drunken apologies and Roxas backed away, his skin tingling where the older boy had touched him. "You okay?" Axel asked, looking down at the boy with concern.

The blonde's heartbeat was pounding lightly, a strange foreign rhythm inside his chest. "Yeah…" He looked up, catching those green cat-like eyes, and then leaned in and said, "Listen, I'm not really up for dancing right now, but… Do you want to go somewhere and just…talk?"

Axel hesitated, lowering his eyes and looking away slightly as if running the thought through his mind. After a moment he asked, "You're sure you want to be alone with me?"

Roxas didn't answer with words. He took the red-head's arm again, leading the older boy back out of the crowd towards the quieter side of the club, weaving through patrons at the bar and past the spot where he and Sora had their conversation, back to the rear exit of the club. The door was propped open, undoubtedly for smokers to come and go as they pleased, but for the moment they were somewhat alone. Those nearby were preoccupied with their own conversations but definitely within shouting reach if something were to happen, and the cool night air swept in by the passing wind set him somewhat at ease. He let go of Axel, let out a long sigh and leaned back against the wall, looking up at him. They didn't speak for a while, just stood there, playing some sort of unspoken staring-game until the older boy pulled his eyes away. Roxas watched the taller boy, finding the words of hate buried deep inside him faltering against the other's solemn presence, lost before they could pass his tongue. A small, fragile smile twisted his lips, and he finally said, "I understand now."

Axel's eyes flitted up, green meeting blue, as he asked, "Understand what?"

"Why you did it." Roxas answered, trying to hold that elusive gaze, "If I were as close to Sora as you must be, and someone had hurt him… I would have done something about it too. Something drastic, something I thought might make it right somehow, something to hurt the one who had hurt him." The older boy was listening silently, scarcely breathing under the weight of Roxas' words. "It's almost poetic, taking revenge on the rapist's little brother, his only family, the one thing in his life that wasn't screwed up. Hurting me dealt more damage than anything you could have done to him; Cloud always cared about me more."

Clenched hands were shaking, Axel grinding out between clenched teeth. "It's not okay. No matter what reasoning you think you've come up with, none of it is justified." Anger flashed in his eyes as he reached out and pressed his palm to the wall beside Roxas' head, leaning in close and whispering, "I _raped_ you, Roxas; don't you get that? I raped you! I took away your innocence, your first time; I stole that from you. You'll never be able to replace that!" The anger in his eyes was swiftly giving way to helplessness and grief. "You can't talk like I did the right thing, I didn't! I wasn't thinking clearly, I made an unforgivable mistake. I took _so_ much from you..." He pulled his hand back, breaking their locked gaze, and said with a tremor in his throat. "If I hadn't hurt you…Cloud would still be alive."

Roxas felt the warmth dripping down his cheek before he even realized he was crying.

When Axel looked to him again his eyes widened, eyebrows arching in distress, "Damn it, Roxas, I wasn't trying to make you cry." The older boy reached out, thumb brushing gently against the blonde's cheek, wiping that lone tear away. "I'm sorry…"

The touch had been so automatic Roxas hadn't thought to push it away, looking up into the other boy's eyes and seeing the sadness there. So much regret. It was like looking into a mirror, all the darkness in his heart laid bare before him. He wanted that night to be gone, forever. He wanted this to be the end of his nightmares. "Axel?"

The older boy searched his eyes, thumb still pressed to his cheek. His words were soft. "What is it?"

He took a moment, preparing himself. He knew what he wanted; he just needed to figure out a way to say it. "I know I won't be able to right away, I know it will take time and it won't be easy, but I want to forgive you." The surprise in Axel's eyes was mingled, twisting emotions reflected in his cat-green eyes. "I know I can't right now, there's a part of me that still hates you, and is afraid of you…" He reached up and pressed his hand gingerly to Axel's chest, the fabric soft under his fingertips. "But I need this. I have to forgive you or I'll never be able to let that night go."

The older boy nodded, pulling his hand back and watching the younger boy, breathing steadily under Roxas' hand. "Is there something…is there anything I can do to help you?"

Azure eyes softened, a small smile crossing the blonde's lips. "Just…be there I guess. I think if you were around more, like Riku, I'd finally be able to see the real you. That might help with things…"

Axel shifted, nervousness playing across his face. "I'm not exactly sure if I can just pretend we're friends."

Roxas pulled his hand back slowly, then stepped forward and wrapped both arms around the taller boy's neck and pulled him into an embrace. Axel faltered for only a moment before strong arms wrapped around the smaller boy, heartbeats hammering against one another; one from surprise, the other from fear. "I don't want you to have to pretend. I want to someday be able to look at you and see only you, not my memories of that night. I want to be able to hear Riku talk about you without those feelings overwhelming me. I want that, Axel, I do." He pulled back, hands on the red-head's shoulders as he looked up into his eyes. "I think…it will help you too. I know I'm not the only one who wants to forget."

-x-x-x-

After that night Roxas became friends with Sora. The brunette turned into his and Naminé's third musketeer, the girl just as taken with their new friend as Roxas was. Sora was full of stories, full of memories of Cloud and Axel and Riku. It was like a crack in the wall around the three boys, a side he'd never heard of or seen. His brother had always seemed standoffish to others, but Sora portrayed him as an amazing boyfriend; loving, caring, sincere, sweet. He had only good things to say, time and time again, no matter how often he spoke of the older blonde. Axel was the same; stories of their childhood together, stories of adventures Sora had shared with the red-head and his sister. Sora never talked much about her, the girl named Kairi, but Roxas hoped one day he would meet her. She sounded a lot like Naminé, and it would be another side of Axel he could learn about. He knew a bit of the side of Riku that Sora revealed to him; the best friend, the one who would do anything for the people he cared about, the considerate, loveable teddy bear behind ice blue eyes. Sora knew them all so well, the people Roxas only thought he knew, and it slowly began changing the way the blonde thought about them all. He loved and missed his brother more, he was slowly accepting Axel, and he was more and more attracted to Riku.

The platinum-haired boy wasn't exactly helping to dispel the growing crush Roxas was developing, taking him out to the movies, going dancing at _Neo Nights_ , and every now and then there would be a gentle, sweet kiss; fleeting contact that left Roxas wanting more. Axel was around more too now that he wasn't making it a point to avoid Roxas. They talked now and then about little things, trying not to bring up their past anymore than they had to, and slowly became familiar to one another. When they saw one another on campus the blonde wasn't afraid to wave and smile, they ate lunch together now and then, and when they would all go to the club and Riku was preoccupied with a certain bubbly brunette Axel would dance with Roxas. It was good for about two weeks, but then suddenly the red-head disappeared. Demyx and Riku only exchanged glances when Roxas asked about the other boy, both giving him variations of the same answer every time he asked; he would be back, so there was nothing to worry about.

Despite their reassurances it began to truly bother Roxas. Was there something going with the older boy he didn't know about? Something serious? Axel had text him every night before going to bed after their talk at the club; it had become sort of a ritual between them. Roxas hadn't received a text from him in days. Friday afternoon after class he made up his mind and did something he'd never done before. He called Axel.


	8. Chapter 8

The phone rang for so long Roxas didn't think anyone would answer, then suddenly the line clicked and a tired voice echoed in his ear, "Hello?"

Something was different, it didn't sound like Axel, though the voice was definitely familiar. "Is Axel there?"

The voice sighed, yawning, and replied, "He's asleep. Who is this? What time is it…?"

Roxas, crossing his arms over his chest, replied; "The clock tower just chimed three a few minutes ago…and this is Roxas." He looked up into the sky, watching thick dark rain-clouds creeping across the city. "I was just calling to check on him…"

"Roxas! Oh, hey, this is Demyx." The older boy finally sounded like he was waking up. "Did you say it's past three already? Shit I'm gonna be so late…"

The blonde wasn't sure what was going on, but if Demyx had skipped class to catch a nap with Axel something had to be going on. "Is Axel okay? Really? He's not sick or anything?"

Demyx hesitated then replied, "Roxas, are you two getting along okay? I mean, could you come over here and stay with him for a few hours? Riku was taking Sora to the mall, I think they're shopping for new jeans or something, but anyway there's no way they'll be able to get here in time. I have to go to the downtown galleria for an exhibit…" He sighed. "I don't want to wake him up right now, but I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up…" The older boy's voice was soft, pleading. "Please Roxas? It would mean a lot to me if you would."

Thinking to himself for a moment, Roxas ran the scenario through his head. He'd be alone, with Axel, wherever it was the two older boys were at right now. Could he really handle that? Knowing Riku was off with Sora and not in any position to save him should something go wrong? Roxas pushed those thoughts back. Axel was different; he wasn't that monster in his dreams anymore. They'd talked, spent time together. He could trust Axel… "Where are you?"

-x-x-x-

The art studio smelt of fresh paint and canvas, the light shining in through the tall bay windows tinged blue-grey from the coming storm. Demyx was walking around in a towel by the time Roxas got there, toothbrush shoved in the corner of his mouth. He grinned, pointed towards a set of stairs, and then held up two fingers. The younger boy laughed softly, and then followed the other's directions. Demyx was excellent at giving instructions, Roxas hadn't had any trouble in finding the large studio, not that the giant white window-covered building was hard to miss once you knew where to look.

The side of the studio he'd walked into was so different than the dark hallways he'd remembered from that night. The upstairs was almost homey, large bedrooms and a full bath, Roxas quickly finding the half-closed door of the second bedroom and peeking inside. Red spikes poked out from a pile of sheets and pillows, the mound moving ever-so-slightly where the older boy steadily breathed. The blinds were cracked just enough to let in that cool blue light, making the whole room seem detached from reality. It was sad, lonely. Roxas stepped inside, leaving the door half-closed, and slid out of his shoes before padding over to the bed. Reaching out to touch pale skin he checked the older boy's forehead. It was warm but not enough to reveal a fever, which meant he wasn't sick. What was wrong with him then?

He turned and left the room, walking back downstairs and searching for the dirty blonde boy who'd summoned him here. Roxas found him in a smaller bedroom across from a large studio, pulling a shirt over his head to complete his state of dress. "Hey Roxas," the older boy greeted, sitting down on the side of the small bed and pulling on socks and shoes, "thank you so much for coming, I tried calling Riku and Sora after you said you were on your way but neither of them answered their phones. There's never a good signal in the mall, but once they check their voicemails they should head over here. I told them you'd be here with Axel." He stood up, walking past the younger boy and into the studio, fetching large black canvas bags from the corner and beginning to pack up several paintings. "The exhibit shouldn't take more than a few hours, I'm only required to stay for the opening the showcase. If I have to stay for the whole thing I won't be back until late tonight. Hopefully that won't happen…" He looked up from a painting and caught Roxas' eyes. "But if it does, and you need me, call me and I'll be here. If something happens I'll figure out a way to leave, whether the director gets pissed or not. Okay?"

The younger boy nodded, then asked, "Riku and Sora will come over once their done shopping?"

"Yeah, they were going to come check on Axel anyway." Dusky blue eyes turned from Roxas' azure back to the painting before him. "They'll definitely head over knowing you both are here." He paused, looking the painting over again, then walked over to a nearby stool and pulled a thin white sheet from atop the seat, bringing it over to the painting and covering it up. "They're not ready for this one…not yet. But this one…" He walked over to another easel, taking the painting down and sliding it into one of the black canvas bags. He selected a few more, putting each of them in a thin, padded carrying case, before gathering them all together and heading towards the front door, Roxas following after him. "I'm serious Roxas; if you need anything call me, or Riku. You have my number right?"

The blonde nodded. "You gave it to me the other night, when we were at the theatre."

The older boy smiled, "That's right. Good then. Okay! I'm gone, there's food in the fridge, help yourself. If Axel wakes up and actually wants to do something there's movies and games in the entertainment room, just…" His eyes were stormy, dusky blue turned to slate in the graying light. "Just, stay with him. He needs that."

Roxas nodded, holding the door open as the boy hefted the canvases through the doorway and towards his car. He watched the other boy go, half-wondering if the dirty blonde could manage his handful, before shutting the door with a sigh. The way Demyx had talked, the look he'd given Roxas, there was such sadness and compassion there…but why? He stood with his back against the front door for a long moment before sighing and walking across the foyer, twisting to look upstairs. There was something wrong, he just wondered if someone was going to tell him, or if he had to find out for himself.

Time passed slowly, though Roxas wasn't sure if it was because he was waiting for Axel to wake up…or because being back in the place he'd been raped trapped him in endless thought. Everything about that night that he'd pushed to the back of his mind, that he only thought of in his darkest hours, was slowly coming to the point where he could remember without becoming too upset. He could recall little details he didn't care to before, like the way Axel had left his blindfold on, or Riku had pried his hands from his hair and offered him a pillow. He found it odd that the silver-haired boy hadn't been afraid to kiss him but Axel had never even moved to do so; he was so detached throughout the whole ordeal, so out of place, so vengeful. The red-head was totally different in real life than he had been that night. He was intelligent, sweet, caring; even a bit shy. He wasn't the dark, powerful, scary figure that had plagued Roxas' nightmares, not really. Were his feelings for Sora so strong that he would have become that monster to avenge the small brunette? It seemed impossible that he could be divided in such a way, a part of two extremes so different from one another. The fact that Axel was so hurt by everything that happened made Roxas wonder as well, not to mention the fact that Riku had told him more than once before the red-headed boy hadn't wanted to hurt Roxas, hadn't really wanted to rape him. Something about a boy named Leon, about his childhood with Sora, about his past.

Roxas knew nothing about Axel, not really; just small, rather insignificant stories told to pass the time with laughter and smiles. The things Riku told him were always a bit deeper than the tales Sora recalled, but nothing he'd heard really told him anything about the older boy. Nothing deep, nothing valuable, nothing secret…

Like why Axel's sister was never around. Sora talked about her, Roxas knew she existed, so where was she? Demyx hadn't mentioned a thing about trying to contact Kairi before rushing off to the exhibit; he never really talked about her at all. When they would all go out together no one ever invited her, no one asked how she was doing or why she wasn't there. Maybe she lived in another city, or they didn't talk anymore for some reason or another. Roxas was sure his family wasn't the only one that was broken.

The pale grey light veiling the house darkened to navy blue as thunder rumbled outside the windows, Roxas watching the first drops of rain tink against the glass before heading upstairs to Axel. His socked feet were soundless on the stairs, the wooden handrail cool beneath his skin as he brushed his hand up the banister. He crossed the carpet to the bedroom, peeked inside again, then walked inside. The older boy still hadn't moved; pillows, sheets, and spikes still in perfectly undisturbed disarray. Roxas sat down beside him, reaching out and pressing a gloved hand to his shoulder, letting it rise and fall as he breathed. Thunder rumbled again, a bit louder this time, and the first crack of lightning seared through the sky, bright light flashing through the blinds. The rain began coming down in sheets against the window, slanted blue-grey waves tossed by the winds. The next roar of thunder was just loud enough to disturb the older boy, lean muscles shifting under Roxas' hand as he pushed himself up and peeked out from his burrow, dazed green eyes blinking sleepily.

The younger boy rubbed Axel's shoulder gently, asking softy, "Hey, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, Dem, I'm fine…" the older boy murmured, laying his head back down on a pillow and staring off. "Sorry if I worried you…"

The blonde smiled softly, saying, "Axel, Demyx had to go to an art exhibit tonight. I'm Roxas."

A confused look crossed the older boy's face as those words sunk in, before cat-green eyes flitted up to meet Roxas' azure. "R-Roxas? What are you doing here?"

Laughing lightly, the boy replied, "Like I said, Demyx had to-"

"No, I mean. Why are _you_ here?" He propped himself up on his elbows, searching the other boy's eyes, surprise mingling with confusion. "Where's Riku?"

"He's at the mall with Sora." Roxas said; pulling his hand back and watching as the older boy pushed himself into a sitting position, running a hand through his fiery spikes. "Demyx tried calling them before he left. He said they were probably in an area with no signal."

A simple "Oh…" was all the response Axel could muster, rubbing his cheek with one hand and curling his other arm around a pillow. "Sorry…wasn't trying to sound ungrateful."

"It's okay." Roxas smiled understandingly, "I wouldn't exactly expect you to show up at my place either." They sat there for a moment before Axel's stomach broke the silence, the older boy cursing lightly. "Hungry?" the blonde offered.

"Yeah, are you?" The taller boy began untwisting the sheets twined around his waist and legs, "I'll get up and make us something…"

"Axel."

Green eyes glanced up, meeting worried blue. "Hmm?"

"…is something wrong?"

The older boy froze, hands fisted in the sheets, eyes locked with Roxas'. He stayed like that for a few intense seconds staring long and hard, then suddenly broke away, stood up from the bed, and walked towards the hallway. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Roxas blinked, sat there for a moment, then got up and followed the red-head downstairs. The sound of cabinet doors being opened and closed led him to a small kitchen, Axel rummaging through the contents of the pantry before pulling out a bag of chips and turning to the fridge. "It's not that I'm worried about it," he finally said, "it's that I was kind of worried about you. You…just disappeared all of a sudden. I thought maybe something was going on."

"It's her anniversary. That's all."

Roxas took a few steps closer and leaned against the door of the pantry, watching the other boy pull sandwich stuff out of the fridge and set it out on the tabletop along with two cans of Sprite. "So you skipped school to go to someone's anniversary?" That was understandable, Roxas had skipped school before to attend parties and such, and he never went to school on his own birthday. If he had to go to an anniversary celebration out of town, that might explain a few things, like why he hadn't text Roxas over the past few days; Axel would have been busy spending time with his friends.

The older boy's silence as he made his sandwich seemed to dissuade that idea. "You've been spending a lot of time with Sora, haven't you?" He asked after a while, taking a bite out of his sandwich and watching the younger boy.

"Yeah, we get along great, and Naminé loves him." The blonde crossed the kitchen to Axel's side, making a sandwich of his own as he continued. "He's lots of fun to hang out with."

"He's never told you about Kairi?"

The tone in Axel's voice seemed to insinuate whatever Sora might have told Roxas was much more serious than the usual fond memories. "No, not really. Just that she's you sister."

The red-head nodded, took a bite out of his sandwich, and chewed slowly. Roxas did the same.

"Kairi's my twin." The older boy said after he had swallowed, popping open his Sprite and sipping at the lemon-lime drink. "She's dead."

Roxas' eyes went wide, not only at the other boy's words but at the bluntness of the revelation. "A-Axel, I'm so sorry. Was it recently or…?"

"We were freshmen in high school, almost fourteen." He took another drink. "It's her anniversary…I'm always kind of out of it this time of year. I'm sorry, I should have text you or something, asked Riku to tell you…"

The younger boy shook his head fervently, "What are you sorry for? No, I totally understand. I mean, that's a big deal and I'm not exactly your best friend." He sat his sandwich down, looking away. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ask you about something like that."

"You know, you remind me a lot of her." Axel said, Roxas looking up at him. "You two…you're tied together now in my mind because of what I did to you." Green eyes darkened. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back, I relive it every day…"

Azure eyes were open wide, disbelief shining within them. "I remind you of your sister…because of that?"

Axel sighed, sadness across his face. "It's a long story…"

Finally sensing an opening in the other's thick outer shell, a way to finally see a hidden part of his heart, finally know something about the older boy, Roxas replied, "I have time."

-x-x-x-

"My sister was murdered by a man who had just recently moved to our neighborhood. That's what he did; he found pretty girls and raped them, then murdered them and moved to another town. She wasn't his first victim by far; he was too crafty, too experienced for it to have been something random and unplanned. The things he did to her…" Axel shuddered, looking towards one of the windows and watching the storm. "The way he broke her, it was evil.

"She was gone for two weeks. Two weeks before they found her body, or what was left of it. She'd been cut up, not into pieces or anything like that, but there were deep cuts all over her arms and thighs. He cut off her hair too, like she was a rag-doll. He broke her ribs and jaw, he blacked out her eyes, there were bruises everywhere. There should have been DNA all over her from the things that sick bastard did to her, she was raped and beaten to death! But no, of course not… There wasn't a trace, not one fucking clue as to whom the man was that had done this to her…but then…"

Roxas was listening, sitting on the opposite end of the couch as the red-headed boy, legs pulled up under his arms as he rested his chin on his knees.

"Then I started looking, and Leon helped me. He was older, he knew who to ask, who to tell to look out for shady men creeping on little girls. It was months before he heard of something that sounded similar to Kairi's case; a girl had been raped in a nearby city. We went there, hid around the park until nightfall, and waited for the bastard to come to us.

"Playgrounds, parks, and schoolyards were his favorite hunting grounds. We stood against the trees all night long until dawn broke the horizon and the neighborhood kids came out to play. He was there as soon as the first kid showed up, walking through the park like he had every right to be there, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. When he picked up an eight-year-old girl and asked her if she wanted him to take her to her mommy Leon bolted from the trees and confronted him, saying the little girl was his sister and asking what the fuck he thought he was doing with her. The man sauntered off, Leon staring him down until he was out of sight. The girl was upset but unharmed. As we were driving home Leon told me that he was never going to let what happened to Kairi ever happen again. He made me promise not to tell anyone that we'd gone to the park and had seen that man. He never told me why, but I didn't need to ask. I knew what he was going to do."

The younger boy gasped, whispering, "He…he killed him? Leon killed him?"

Axel turned from the window, locking eyes with Roxas. "He's never told me about it, but I know he must have. The body was found a few days later, and the rapes and murders stopped." He laughed softly, a cold, broken sound. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if someone in the town before ours had actually gone looking instead of leaving it up to the police. Maybe they would have been able to stop him before he got to Kairi." His eyes softened. "You were my unspoken promise to Leon, to take care of Sora the way he took care of Kairi. I think that's what I was thinking of that night…Leon killed for me, so I can do this for him. For Sora, and for Kairi; to give the rapist a dose of his own medicine and take something as precious from him as Kairi was to me, and Sora was to us…" Tears dripped down his cheeks, one at a time, his voice trembling as he whispered, "But you were precious too, to Cloud. I took that from him, from you. I became the rapist; I became the man that took my sister from me. How could I have done something so stupid…so _horrible_ …after Kairi…"

Roxas moved forward, reaching across the couch and wrapping his arms around Axel's shaking shoulders, holding him close as he fought back tears of his own. "I know how sorry you are, I know… You have to try to let what happened between us go; you can't keep letting it haunt you. Don't let it take everything away from you, Axel; you're different now. I know that. I know you won't hurt me ever again." He reached a hand under Axel's chin and lifted the older boy's face, pressing their foreheads together. "Kairi wouldn't want you to be miserable like this, would she?"

Axel laughed shortly, a smile twisting his lips. "She'd just punch me and tell me to stop crying and get over it. She was always like that, the brat…"

They stayed close, Roxas holding the other boy just enough that there was contact, a physical reassurance despite the twisted emotions and psychological trauma they both had suffered. Understanding how wounded Axel was on the inside somehow seemed to put a salve on the wounds inside of Roxas' heart, knowing they shared something; the loss of a loved one. The knowledge of Kairi and the forbidden secret he now shared with Axel seemed to strengthen the fragile bond between them in a way nothing else had been able to so far. It was something that would tie them together forever, something else besides that night; something that would echo from heart to heart. It thundered inside of him, as powerful and dark as the storm rumbling high above the art studio. When Axel curled up against him and fell asleep, Roxas didn't mind the feel of the older boy's touch. The only sensation that washed over him was warmth.


	9. Chapter 9

Riku opened the front door to the studio with a huff, Sora rushing in after him and tossing down his bags, running off down the hallway. "I'm soaked!" the brunette whined, Riku laughing and pulling his keys from the lock, and then shutting the door behind him.

"We picked an excellent day for you to go on a shopping spree." The older boy replied sarcastically, kicking off his shoes and picking up the packages scattered across the floor, "I don't think you got enough, you want to go back tomorrow?"

Dry laughter was his only response, Riku chuckling and setting the bags together at the end of the hallway for the younger boy to fetch once he'd dried off a bit. Turning towards the living room Riku stripped off his over-shirt and gathered his long hair in his hands, looking around for the other two boys he knew were somewhere in the house.

-x-x-x-

Eventually Axel had woken up; looking up at the blonde boy he was laying against in sleepy surprise and pushing away from the younger. "Sorry…" He whispered, running a hand through his spikes and looking away towards the window. The storm was still raging mercilessly outside.

"It's okay." Roxas replied, "You weren't out for that long."

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the thunder rumble outside, and then Axel pushed up from the couch and walked off towards the stairs, blinking at them sleepily. "I think I'm going back to bed. You can stay down here and watch a movie or something, the remote's on top of the entertainment center."

"Does sleeping help?" The red-head looked over at him, Roxas adding, "To get through her anniversary, does sleeping make the time go by quicker?"

"Yeah, it kinda does…" He half-smiled, starting up the stairs. "Being unconscious means I don't have to think about it as much, and I'm used to the dreams by now."

Arching his eyebrows in concern Roxas got up from the couch as well, watching the older boy ascend the stairs with sad blue eyes. "…can I come with you?"

Half-way up the staircase Axel turned and looked down at him, saying softly, "You don't have to, Roxas…"

"I want to…" the younger replied softly, reaching up and clutching the end of the banister, "I don't want you to be alone."

A rare, genuine smile crossed the older boy's face, the tattoos on his cheeks curving, his green eyes soft. He walked back down the stairs to Roxas, the blonde watching him silently, then reached out and cupped the younger boy's cheek. "I don't deserve any of your kindness." He whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to the corner of Roxas' mouth in a chaste almost-kiss. When he turned and walked back up the stairs the younger boy just stared, reaching up and pressing trembling fingertips to the spot Axel's lips had touched. That was the first time the other boy had ever done anything like that…

When red spikes disappeared back into the bedroom Roxas began up the stairs after him. He paused outside the door, listening to the mattress shift and Axel sigh, wondering whether he should have stayed downstairs. What was he supposed to do? Just lay down with him after the older boy had practically kissed him? He blushed lightly. Axel had almost kissed him, hadn't he? Why was Roxas more curious than anything? Shouldn't he have freaked out instead of following after the other boy?

Pushing the door open slowly Roxas peeked in to see the older boy laying on his back under the sheets, an arm under his head as he stared at the ceiling. He looked over at the blonde when Roxas stepped into the room, sighing lightly and scooting over to one side of the bed, making enough room for the younger boy to sit down. Roxas took the invitation, walking over and sitting down beside him, Axel moving his arm from behind his head and brushing his palm against the younger boy's abdomen. Blue eyes watched him silently, taking the older boy's larger hand in his own, the red-head closing his eyes and squeezing Roxas' fingertips. The blonde smiled, tracing those long, lean fingers with his own, before he noticed the small crescent-shaped scars on the back of the older boy's hands. Scars from that night, when Roxas had clung to him desperately, trying to pry Axel away… When the red-head squeezed his hand again he was looking up at the blonde, Roxas shifting his eyes away but not letting go of Axel's hand. He knew Axel wouldn't hurt him like that ever again, but seeing reminders of that night etched in the older boy's skin sent shivers down his spine.

"Hey…" Roxas looked over at Axel, green eyes piercing through him. "You okay?"

The younger boy searched his eyes for a moment, hesitated, and then asked, "Why didn't you kiss me?"

Axel blinked in surprised, "What?"

"That night…Riku kissed me, but you never did." He was trembling slightly, fingertips brushing against the small scars on the older boy's hand. "Why?"

The older boy pushed himself up, taking Roxas' arm so that the blonde twisted sideways to face him. "I didn't want to take that away from you," Axel whispered softly, his eyes sad, "Even if I stole everything else."

Roxas held Axel's gaze for a long moment before the smaller boy moved forward and pressed the taller boy back against the headrest, rising to his knees and leaning in before he could think about what he was doing. Their lips connected roughly, the older boy's eyes going wide as Roxas pushed him back and took control, the younger boy's eyes closing as he kissed the other boy for the first time. Lips moved against one another for a few sweet moments before Roxas realized what he was doing and pulled away, the two boys staring at one another. His heart racing, the blonde searched Axel's eyes, opening his mouth to try and explain what had just happened. The other boy captured his lips again before the first word had left his mouth.

Axel knew better than to try and swap their positions, he pulled Roxas closer and the blonde straddled his waist, the younger boy's gloved hands wrapping around his shoulders as their kiss deepened. He reached up, cupping the smaller boy's cheek and kissing him gently, Roxas gasping lightly when Axel put his other hand on the small of his back. They parted for a moment, both boys trembling slightly, before Roxas leaned in and kissed Axel again, the older boy pulling him against him so their hips met. The younger boy moaned lightly when he felt the other boy was already half-hard, grinding their hips together and tangling his fingers in those long, fiery spikes. It didn't make any sense, the passion Roxas felt for Axel, but it was burning inside him hotter than anything else he'd ever felt before. Instantaneous, electrifying; when he pulled away and Axel reached for his shirt he didn't stop the older boy. The fabric came off easily, sliding up his shoulders and over his arms, causing the buckles on his arm-length gloves to chime when they brushed against one another. Roxas shuddered at the sound.

When skilled lips began making their way down his neck Roxas almost lost it, but the heat he felt overpowered his fear. He remembered what it had been like the first time Axel had taken him, the way he had felt inside of him, the way every touch had set his nerves ablaze. He wanted that again, he wanted that feeling, and even though Riku wasn't there to protect him he didn't feel the need to be protected anymore. He wanted this, no matter how crazy it seemed. He wanted Axel, and it was obvious the older boy wanted him.

Roxas shuddered as Axel's breath warmed his bare skin, the other boy pulling back slightly and looking down at the blonde. There was an unspoken question there, the hand on Roxas' back stroking back and forth lightly, the other flitting across his taut stomach and side but making no move to progress further. It comforted him, knowing the older boy wasn't going to push things. He fisted the fabric under his hands and pulled the taller boy against him, crushing their lips together. It felt so good, so exciting, so dangerous; his heartbeat thrumming loudly in his ears. Axel kissed him back gently, biting Roxas' lower lip and tugging on his snake-bites, the younger boy gasping softly and sliding his hands down the red-head's shirt. The smaller boy moaned softly as Axel moved against him, fingertips gliding across smooth skin, muscles twisting under his gloved palms. They parted, panting softly, the older boy pressing their foreheads together and searching shimmering blue eyes. Roxas searched Axel's brilliant green eyes in turn, moving a hand from beneath the older boy's shirt to his jaw line, leaning in ever so slightly and ghosting his lips across the other boy's. The softest of noises escaped Axel's throat, something between a whimper and a moan. It set Roxas' mind whirling. _What am I doing? And why do I want to do more…_

He pulled back and ran his hands down Axel's chest, tugging at the fabric of his shirt until the older boy took the hint and pulled the shirt up and over his head, discarding it on the side of the bed. The younger boy let his eyes roam, taking in the details of the body that he had felt but never seen before. Strong muscles accented Axel's broad shoulders and chest, his fiery red hair ruby-red against his fair skin. A light blush crossed Roxas' cheeks, his skin turning hot, the various scenarios running through his mind doing nothing to calm his racing heartbeat. Axel pushing him down into the mattress, Axel on top of him, Axel inside of him… A moan rumbled in the back of his throat, his eyes flitting up to meet those of the boy watching him.

A large hand moved up Roxas' side, a calloused thumb rubbing the curves of his ribs gently. There was something there, an unspoken reverence, a tenderness that Roxas hadn't sensed before. Was Axel afraid to touch him? Then again, why wouldn't he be, they both knew what Axel was capable of. The blonde leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing gently, the older boy pulling him close so that their chests met. The heat that seared through him was a mix of body-heat and need; a raw, animalistic feeling that tore through him as if he'd been struck by lightning. Everything about Axel was intoxicating; the feel of his skin, the taste of his lips, the musky scent of cologne and sleep mixed together like incense to tease Roxas' senses. He exhaled sharply, a soft, surprised sound when their hips met again, the younger boy closing his eyes and grinding against the other boy, his cheeks quickly turning crimson. Rain pelted the glass of the nearby window, the storm raging wildly above them thundering like a growling beast.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered; long lashes brushing red cheeks as he shyly looked away from the older boy. "Promise me." Blue eyes darted up, catching the older boy watching him with an intense gaze. "Promise me that if I want you to you'll stop, no matter what happens. Promise me that even though we're here alone you won't take advantage of that. Promise me you'll never ever hurt me again. Promise me."

His voice was husky yet serious when he answered, as if the reality of the situation had just smacked him in the face. "I promise." Axel whispered, searching Roxas' eyes. "I will never hurt you again, Roxas. I promise."

The blonde leaned in and pressed their lips together lightly, murmuring against the older boy's lips, "I don't know why, but I trust you." Their eyes locked for a moment before Roxas leaned in to kiss the other boy again. "Don't make me regret it."

Axel searched his eyes a moment longer then leaned in and kissed him, gently sucking on the younger boy's bottom lip and teasing his snake-bites. Roxas sighed and relaxed against the older boy, letting his eyes close as their mouths melded together, grinding his hips against the other boy's in need. Axel was fully hard now, and much larger than the small blonde remembered, his own arousal twitching at the thought of what it would feel like to be filled up so completely. A shudder caused him to tremble against Axel's broad chest, the older boy pulling away and watching him, breathing harder than he should have been. "You okay?" he asked softly, stroking Roxas' side and lower back, a light blush highlighting his fair cheeks.

"Hn…" the blonde replied, nodding lightly. His gloved arms, still wrapped loosely around the red-head's neck, seemed to draw Axel's attention, the older boy moving the hand on Roxas' side to his forearm, fingertips gliding across the thick, dark fabric. He didn't say anything, but the worry in his eyes spoke volumes in itself. Roxas had never told any of the boys about his scars, but it was obvious Riku suspected. Maybe he had warned Axel about it, for the boy made no move to remove the gloves, merely ghosted his hands across the knots and buckles, his green eyes dark with sadness. Roxas leaned in, pressing his lips to the older boy's jaw-line and kissing down his neck, drawing the other's attention away from his gloves and back to the actual being within them. Axel's pulse was elevated under his tongue, Roxas lapping at the throbbing vein running down his neck before sucking gently, listening as the older boy's breath hitched and a moan escaped his lips. The older boy took the initiative to grab the blonde's hips and grind their cocks together, soft sounds whispering between them as Axel moaned again and the younger boy gasped. He was so hot, everything centering on his aching arousal. From the hazy look in Axel's eyes the other boy was feeling the same way.

Roxas let his hands slide down Axel's chest, the red-head gasping softly when deft fingertips danced across the waist of his jeans before unbuttoning them and slowly pulling down the zipper. The sudden change in pressure had the older boy sighing in relief, shifting underneath Roxas so he was in a more comfortable position, his jeans falling down a bit further on his hips and revealing the dark boxers beneath. The bulge hidden behind those boxers instantly drew Roxas' attention, the younger boy biting his bottom lip and brushing his palm lightly against Axel's hard-on. The older boy hissed, hands roaming Roxas' chest and sides, forcing himself not to push up into the younger boy's hand for fear of startling him. This was something Axel had never expected to happen, and now that it was he was fearful of ruining it. He waited, watching the younger boy explore his body, trying to remember to breathe easy and relax. When his jeans slid down his legs a bit further he lifted his hips and shrugged out of them, kicking them off the bed and letting Roxas settle back on top of him again. The younger boy smiled shyly, kissing him with gentle pressure, then returned to exploring the older boy's body.

The fleeting sensations of fingertips through fabric and body heat were melting him, the older boy leaning back against the headboard and listening to the drums pounding in his ears. Was he really so affected by Roxas? The blonde was attractive, and Axel would admit he liked the younger boy despite what had happened between them and the twisted feelings they shared. If things had been different he would have considered dating Roxas, but things being as they were he had never thought about the possibility. The fact that they were currently in bed together blew his mind. What were the chances that they would have ended up like this?

Seeming to sense Axel's inner turmoil, Roxas looked up, catching the older boy's eyes and searching thoughtfully. A moment later he lifted himself from astride the red-head's lap and rid himself of his own jeans, unbuttoning then unzipping the deep blue denim and discarding it to the floor. Crawling back over the older boy he shuddered, heat blossoming in the pit of his stomach when Axel's hands moved to touch his bared legs. He was hard and aching to be touched, blushing when he straddled Axel's lap and their trapped lengths rubbed against one another.

Unable to resist any longer Axel pulled the smaller boy flush against him, their lips crashing together, chests and hips pressed tightly to one another, the older boy rocking his hips up into Roxas' and causing the blonde to moan. Breathless they broke apart, panting, their chests heaving hard as they caught their breaths. Axel leaned back in, kissing Roxas roughly, reaching down and dipping his thumb into the waistband of the younger boy's boxers, rubbing the curve of his hip as if asking for permission to continue. When the blonde moaned and kissed him deeper Axel pulled the fabric down his hips, fingertips brushing against soft blonde curls on the way down. Roxas' lean body was nearly hairless, the baby-blonde curls leading down from his navel to his cock so light they were barely noticeable. Axel brushed against them before sliding his hand farther south, wrapping his hand around the younger boy's throbbing cock and kissing him even as he let out a harsh moan. Stroking gently, he slid is forefinger and thumb across the precum beaded at the tip of Roxas' cock, sliding back down and coating the younger boy's length with his own excitement.

The blonde rocked his hips into Axel's hand and moaned again, pulling his lips away and looking up at the older boy with hazy eyes. "Axel…"

The raw need in his voice was all the older boy could stand. Lifting Roxas up, he slid his legs out from underneath the younger boy before pushing him back into the middle of the bed. He hovered over him, taking in the sight for a few long moments before pulling Roxas' boxers down all the way and off of his lean legs, then tossing them to the side of the bed. The smaller boy shuddered, looking up at the older boy with cloudy azure eyes. Growling in the back of his throat the red-head leaned over him on hands and knees and kissed him, lips making their way down his neck to his chest, tongue darting out to lick across dusky pink nipples.

Roxas gasped, squirming under the older boy's ministrations, fisting his hands in the sheets and reveling in the feel of Axel's tongue licking at the tips of his nipples, first the right one then the left, the buds quickly hardening. It sent pleasant heat throughout his body, his cock twitching in response, yearning to be touched. Axel continued to tease his chest and sides, smoothing his fingers across his abs sensuously before gliding across his ribs. Roxas' breath quickened, his heartbeat pounding under Axel's fingertips, seeming to echo throughout the younger boy's entire body. Satisfied with his work, the older boy flicked his tongue across each nipple once more then moved down the blonde's lean frame. Heartbeat thrumming in his ears Roxas watched with pleasure-clouded eyes, skin tingling wherever the older boy touched. He felt as if he were slowly being set on fire.

The muscles of Roxas' stomach tensed as Axel's tongue slid down his abs, the blonde inhaling sharply and lifting himself up enough that he could watch the older boy work his way down his body. Axel stopped his descent at the younger boy's waist, licking the curve of his hip and sucking at soft skin gently, his left hand teasing Roxas' inner thigh while the right massaged the back of his other leg, lifting it slightly. He settled between the smaller boy's legs, eyes focusing on the rigid flesh before him, hot breath teasing the tip of Roxas' cock where precum had beaded yet again. The blonde watched; his bright azure eyes turned dusky blue in lust, his breath hitching and a moan escaping his throat as Axel parted his lips and flicked his tongue across the head of his arousal. Shoulders trembling, Roxas lowered himself to the bed again, arching his eyebrows and biting his lip as he closed his eyes and let the sensation of heat engulfing his cock wash over him.

Axel wrapped his lips around Roxas' shaft and began sucking lightly, listening to the sounds the younger boy was making to learn the sweet spots of his body. He bobbed down, relaxing his throat and sucking as he pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head, the boy beneath him trembling and moaning softly. Hands found their way into his long spikes, Roxas fisting his hair lightly and moaning again as Axel continued, the older boy lifting the blonde's leg a bit more before moving back down again. Taking the younger boy's entire length into his mouth Axel contracted his throat to tighten around him while he sucked a bit harder than before, Roxas' grip tightening and his breathing turning into harsh pants. _So he likes it a bit rough_ …

Roxas' face was on fire, a fierce blush turning his cheeks crimson as he let out another moan and lifted his hips ever-so-slightly, Axel bobbing up then down again and sucking harder, meeting the younger boy's shallow thrusts. "Oh god…"

"Mmm…" The older boy murmured, sending pleasant vibrations all the way down Roxas' spine. Axel pulled back, lips making a popping sound as the younger boy's cock slipped out of his mouth, lifting himself up slightly and looking up Roxas' body. The blonde opened his eyes, lashes brushing his cheeks as he looked down at the other boy, light pink lips parted as he panted for air. Green eyes searched blue for a moment before Axel dipped back down, but Roxas tugged his hair gently, causing the older boy to look up again. When the blonde didn't release his gaze the taller boy rose to his knees and crawled up his body, gloved arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him down so their lips met. The fabric of Roxas' gloves felt good brushing against his back and shoulders, the buckles clasped in the soft, dark cloth cool against his heated skin. Their tongues danced, a mixture of salt and musk, Roxas wrapping his thighs around Axel's right leg, grinding his hips up in an effort to meet the older boy's.

Lowering himself on top of the smaller boy Axel lifted his leg slightly so their hips rubbed together, the boxers covering the older boy's frame the only thing separating their cocks from touching. Roxas moaned against Axel's lips, the older boy kissing the corner of his mouth then his neck, grinding their hips together and leaving a trail of kisses across his shoulder. "Axel…" Roxas whispered, the red-head making a questioning sound against his neck. When the younger boy didn't reply, just tilted lifted his hips and let out a soft gasp, he understood. The way they were positioned needed to change though, he wasn't about to have Roxas freaking out halfway through something like this and ruining what they had shared so far. He wanted the younger boy, but he knew he had to be careful. The situation they found themselves in could quickly turn into something bad if the right precautions were not taken. If he had flashbacks of that night he was sure Roxas did as well. He wanted this to be different, better, and in no way remind the younger boy about what had happened between them in the past. He wanted this to be fresh, new, and thoroughly enjoyed by both of them. He rose back to his hands and knees, hovering over the younger boy.

Panting, the blonde watched the boy above him, wondering what the other was thinking. His nerves were tingling, his body hot and wanting, and he didn't know how much more he could take before he would be begging the other boy to take him. He felt like he was losing his mind, but he didn't want to scrutinize what they were doing, didn't want to focus on that dark hour they had shared. This was good, this felt amazing, this was something he wanted to do over and over and over again, and this was something he wanted to continue. Unlike with Zack or Riku, where he had never really considered sex, he now yearned for it. The thought of Axel inside of him, moving into him, cumming inside of him… A whimper escaped his throat, causing the older boy to lean down and kiss him then pull away, Roxas watching as Axel brought his hands to the edge of his boxers and began pulling them down slowly.

Axel hissed softly when his cock sprang free of is boxers, the older boy sliding the cloth off of his legs and discarding it to the floor with the rest of their clothes before looking down at Roxas. The blonde's eyes had gone wide, focused on the older boy's engorged cock, the skin along the sides of the shaft and the head already turning a dusky red from the length of time he had been aroused. Axel leaned forward, cupping the blonde's cheek and kissing him lightly before wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist and lifting him into a sitting position. Settling back against the headboard, Axel took the younger boy's arm and pulled him closer, Roxas moving forward and straddling his waist like he had before, when their clothes were still intact. Taking his hips and pulling Roxas closer, Axel kissed the smaller boy; their cocks sliding together, the contact sending a jolt of pleasure through both boys. Moaning, Roxas pressed closer, cock throbbing as it rubbed against Axel's larger, thicker shaft, the precum pooling at the tip of his cock dripping down the underside and slicking where they touched.

Breathing heavy, Roxas pulled away from the older boy's lips, searching cat-green eyes and whispering through his panting, "Touch me, Axel…"

"You sure?" the older boy whispered back, concern flicking through his pleasure-clouded eyes.

"I'm sure…" Roxas replied softly, a shy smile twisting his lips. "Just…go easy. I haven't…"

Axel blinked in surprised, "You haven't slept with anyone else? Since…?"

Roxas shook his head, biting his lip and watching the older boy. Axel searched his eyes then leaned in and kissed him, a tender, sweet sensation that had Roxas trembling when the taller boy pulled away.

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

-x-x-x-

Riku sighed, placing a hand on his hip as he surveyed the living room. The kitchen was slightly messy, as if someone had made lunch earlier, but there was no sign of Roxas or Axel there or in the entertainment room, and they certainly weren't in here. That left the rooms upstairs, and the back rooms of the art studio. From what had happened before Riku doubted Roxas would have been back in the artist's bedrooms or the studio, but upstairs was a possibility. _Maybe Axel is still asleep?_

It was hard to believe the older boy could have been in a coma all day, but it had happened on rare occasions before. Axel would sleep all day, barely eat, cry and have nightmares for a couple of weeks, and then he would be fine. It was a vicious cycle, but one that the red-head always managed to pull out of.

 _So, upstairs then?_ That meant Roxas was upstairs with Axel, probably watching him sleep. The younger boy was so kindhearted, Riku was amazed at how well the two estranged boys were getting along, and the concern the younger boy showed towards the boy who had raped him. He was also amazed at the way Axel acted around the smaller boy, the attraction he obviously had for him, the tender way he spoke about Roxas when the boy wasn't around… Crossing the living room and starting softly up the stairs, Riku smiled to himself. He liked Roxas, but he was sure the younger boy's emotions were still too mangled for him to move forward. If he wasn't mistaken, despite the way Roxas was with Riku, he seemed to share a more intimate relationship with Axel, as new as their relationship happened to be. The things that connected them were ties Riku would never share with the younger boy; the rape, the death of his brother, the hate and pain and fear that was finally beginning to heal. The fact that Roxas had agreed to come over and stay with Axel proved that their relationship was progressing, that they were healing, and that they were becoming closer. It was more than anyone had expected, and it was probably more than Roxas and Axel had expected themselves.

Riku reached the top of the stairs a moment later, sighing and peeking into the nearest bedroom. It was empty. Thunder clapped outside, lightning flashing through the blinds of the bedroom, casting a blue glow on the pillows and bedside lamp. Riku turned and looked to the other bedroom, noticing the door was closed saved for a crack. Smiling softly he walked towards the room, turning briefly to look at the large window of the living-room below him as lightning flashed once again. A great rumble shook the walls of the studio, the wind howled, and suddenly the power went out.


	10. Chapter 10

Sora gasped as the lights flashed then died completely, leaving him alone in the bathroom, nothing but all-consuming pitch black surrounding him. The sound of the shower was the only thing heard aside from the rumbling of the storm, the brunette clinging to the shower wall as he listened for Riku, or one of the other boys. He hated the dark. Shuddering despite the warm water raining down on him, Sora let out a shaky breath. "R-Riku?"

Thunder answered his call, but not the voice of the older boy.

Sora swallowed, dunking his head under the water to rinse the last remnants of shampoo and soap from his body, then turned off the water and tried again, his voice echoing through the house.

-x-x-x-

Riku turned and looked downstairs when he heard Sora's voice, glancing at the door leading to the bedroom for a moment before deciding to leave the two boys alone. They were probably asleep, and Sora was in the dark alone which was never a good situation. The staircase was dimly lit by flashes of lightning, allowing the boy safe passage down, and he quietly walked back across the living room down the hallway towards the studio bedrooms, searching for Sora. He walked into the studio to the right, following the sounds of the smaller boy's shaking voice, Riku calling, "I'm coming, Sora. You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The boy called back, Riku standing at the doorway of the studio's bathroom, peering into darkness. "I didn't grab a towel, could you get me one?"

The older boy hesitated then walked into the bathroom, feeling across the wall for the cabinet, the sink, then the towel rack. It was barren. "Demyx was doing laundry earlier, they're probably still in the dryer." Riku said, walking back towards the doorway. "I'll go get you one, just stay here and I-"

"Wait!" Sora pleaded. "Riku, please don't leave me in the dark. I know it's stupid, but I'm scared…"

Smiling and sighing softly, the older boy walked back into the bathroom, feeling across the opposite side of the wall to the shower. "Here, give me your hand."

Sora swallowed, reaching out a trembling hand until he found Riku's fingertips, the older boy grabbing his arm and helping him out of the shower blindly. Gasping, the younger boy latched onto the taller boy's shirt, whispering softly, "Sorry! I'm getting you wet…"

Chuckling, Riku replied, "It's fine Sora. Come on, let's find you a towel."

The two boys slowly walked from the bathroom, across the studio, and back to the hallway leading further to the left. Sora kept a firm grip on Riku's hand, the older boy leading him along gently, before stopping at a door to the left. He twisted the handle and pushed the door open slowly, a soft hum greeting their ears as they stepped into the laundry room. It seemed the small generator at the back of the studio had enough power to run the laundry room, at least. The younger boy sighed pleasantly, stepping closer and reaching towards the sound. "They dryer's so warm, do you think the towels are dry yet?"

Riku let go of Sora's hand long enough to reach down and pop the door to the dryer open, reaching in and pulling out a large, fluffy towel and handing it back to the other boy. "Yeah, they seem to be. Here, dry off before you catch a cold."

Sora took the towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, the plush fabric ending at the tops of his thighs. Shivering, he asked, "How long do you think the power will be out? Were Axel and Roxas okay?"

Grabbing another towel and turning towards the younger boy's voice, Riku replied, "I'm pretty sure they were asleep, and I'm not sure…probably until the storm passes." He reached up with the towel and plopped it on top of Sora's head, rubbing back and forth to help the younger boy dry off, the brunette laughing and allowing the older boy to continue.

"It was sweet of Roxas to come over and stay with Axel." He said softly, Riku making an affirming sound and letting the towel settle around Sora's shoulders. The smaller boy was silent for a moment, and then asked, "Do you…like Roxas?"

Riku blinked, surprised at the younger boy's tone, then replied gently, "Yes, Sora. I like Roxas. Don't you?"

The brunette sighed almost silently then whispered, "That's not what I meant."

Riku's eyes softened, searching the darkness for the blue eyes he wished he could see, and then replied, "I am attracted to Roxas, if that's what you mean."

The towel around Sora's shoulders slipped to the floor, the younger boy moving the towel he was holding to wrap around his waist. "Hn…I thought so…"

Reaching out, Riku pressed a hand to Sora's shoulder. "Is it wrong for me to like him?"

"N-no! No, of course not…" The younger boy shifted under his hand, his voice torn. "He reminds me a lot of Cloud…"

Smiling, a soft sound passing his lips, Riku whispered, "Do you have a crush on him?"

Sora giggled, swatting the older boy. "Of course not! He just reminds me of Cloud, that's all."

Riku, confused, asked, "Then why did you ask if I liked him?"

The younger boy reached out and pressed a hand to Riku's chest, fisting the fabric of his shirt lightly. "Because…" He whispered softly, stepping closer and pressing his forehead to Riku's shoulder, "I'm already jealous of Axel…I just wanted to know if I had to be jealous of Roxas now, too…"

Riku smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and holding him gently. "Sora, you don't have to be jealous of either of them. Just because I've kissed Axel, and I like Roxas…that doesn't change how I feel about you."

Sora clenched the fabric of Riku's shirt a bit tighter than before, "If you feel that way about me…then why…"

The older boy pulled away slightly, fingertips finding Sora's face and cupping his cheek. "Sora…"

The brunette sniffed, turning his face away. "I don't understand, Riku…if you like me then…why won't you…?"

Riku sighed gently, and replied, "Sora, if I kiss you again…the way you feel about me is only going to become more intense. You've had a crush on me since Cloud…" He signed again, stroking his thumb across Sora's cheek. "I don't want you to like me because you think I can replace him. I can't, Sora."

The younger boy turned back to face him. "I know you're not Cloud! I know you're not…" He sniffed again, mumbling, "I didn't mean to say his name when you kissed me, I told you I was sorry… I know you're not Cloud."

Riku sighed inwardly, holding the smaller boy close. A few months after Sora had been raped the boy had developed a serious crush on him. Riku liked Sora as well, but when the brunette had said Cloud's name after their first kiss…Riku hadn't let anything more become of their more-than-friends relationship. Sora hadn't asked him about it in a while, understanding that he still wasn't over Cloud or he would never have said something like that…but now that he was more emotionally stable, Riku wasn't sure how to say no to the boy's small advances. Or if he even _wanted_ to say no…

The older boy tilted Sora's chin up, then whispered gently, "Sora…what's my name?"

The furious blush that swept across the brunette's cheeks was hidden in the dark, but the tremor was clearly audible in his voice. "R-Riku. You're Riku…" Leaning in ever-so-slightly, the silver-haired boy pressed his lips against Sora's gently. The younger boy gasped, moving both of his hands to Riku's chest and unconsciously allowing the towel to slide off of his narrow hips. They parted a few moments later, the younger boy's cheeks crimson; his bright blue eyes searching the darkness for the boy standing before him. When the other didn't say anything for a long moment, the boy whispered, "Riku?"

An amused chuckle was his only response before warm lips were pressed against his once more, Sora's eyes fluttering closed as Riku held him close, moving against him gently. The brunette trembled against him, panting when the older boy pulled back. "You okay?"

"Hn…" he replied, moving his hands from Riku's chest to his shoulders, a smile across his lips. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that again…"

Riku smiled in return, pressing their foreheads together tenderly. They stood there together in the darkness silently, sharing one another's warmth, as they waited for the lights to return.

-x-x-x-

Roxas gasped as the thunder roared so loudly it shook the house, the digital clock on the bedside table flicking off and the whole house going silent. Axel kissed the corner of his mouth gently, whispering, "It's alright, the storm just knocked the power out." The blonde searched his eyes, Axel smiling gently at the boy's worried look, "Don't worry, I'm right here."

Roxas giggled softly, whispering while he leaned in and pressed himself against the older boy, "I know you are…"

Smiling, the red-head captured the blonde's lips and kissed him again, Roxas slipping his eyes shut and moaning against the other softly. They didn't need anything more than to feel to make this work, but the sparse light from the flashing lightning allowed them to lock eyes despite the lack of lighting otherwise. The fact that they were facing one another made things more intimate as well, being able to watch one another's reactions and connect on a deeper level emotionally through locking their gaze. Roxas parted his eyes when Axel pulled back, heat radiating through him from his toes to his cheeks. "Are you sure?" the older boy asked again, his heartbeat pulsing under Roxas' gloved palms as the younger trailed his hands down the red-head's chest.

He hesitated only for a moment, before nodding his head, and whispering, "I want you…"

Another smile crossed the older boy's lips before he dipped forward and kissed the blonde boy again, Roxas sighing against the red-head's lips and kissing back. Gliding his palms down Roxas' back he slipped a hand between them, lips moving against the blonde's gently as he wrapped his fingers around the younger boy's length, Roxas whimpering and moving up into his hand. The motion had the two boys rubbing together, Axel shifting Roxas in his lap so he could wrap his fingers around both of them, stroking them together and breathing hard in-between heated kisses. "Hn…" Roxas murmured, digging his toes into the mattress and pushing against Axel's arousal and into his hand, arms wrapped tightly around the older boy's neck, their lips melding together over and over. Slowly Axel began to increase his pace, squeezing their cocks together and stroking faster, panting against Roxas' lips as the boy moved against him fervently. His free hand, pressed against the younger boy's lower back, made its way down to the top of Roxas' ass, index finger teasing the dip trailing down between his cheeks. The boy shuddered against him, gasping against his lips, and then began kissing him deeper as if urging him to continue. Axel wasn't about to refuse.

Pulling away for a moment the older boy whispered, "Wait, we'll need this…" Before lifting Roxas up slightly and turning towards the bedside table, rummaging through the darkness for a moment before retrieving a small bottle. He looked to the younger boy as he returned to the headboard, Roxas watching with a shy smile, the rosy blush on his cheeks only noticeable when lightning flashed outside the window. For a moment Axel's breath caught in his throat; the way the blue light made his pale skin glow was captivating, his messy spikes and azure eyes silhouetted in the flash, his lips turned out into a small pout. "You're so beautiful, Rox." Axel whispered, the younger boy blinking and flushing a deeper shade of red, reaching out and planting his hands on the older boy's shoulders as he settled back onto his lap.

"No, you are…" Roxas whispered, "It's your eyes. They're like the Cheshire cat's; they glow even in the darkness…"

A smile twisting his lips, Axel pulled him close, whispering against his lips, "Does that mean you're my Alice?"

Roxas searched Axel's eyes, whispering back, "Only if you promise to take me to Wonderland…"

Their lips came together as thunder rumbled through the house, movements a blur as skin pressed against skin and pants and harsh moans melded together. Wrapping his long fingers around Roxas again Axel found the rhythm they had shared before and pressed their lengths together, the precum beaded at the tips of their cocks slicking his hand as he squeezed and stroked, the younger boy thrusting his hips up into Axel's hand. The red-head's tongue licked across the younger boy's lips, his other hand working two fingers into the bottle of lube and smearing the lukewarm substance down the cleft of Roxas' ass until he found the boy's entrance. Moaning, Roxas stilled momentarily, trying to remember how to breathe as the older boy spread the lube against his skin, his cock twitching and his heart pounding. Axel took his time, circling the ring of muscle at the boy's entrance before dipping the tip of his finger inside, Roxas' breath hitching when the older boy pressed a bit deeper, stretching him gently. When he started to tense Axel began moving his other hand again, distracting him with teasing strokes and kisses. After a moment Roxas relaxed and the older boy slid a second finger in beside the first, flexing them gently and stretching the thick muscles there. Roxas' harsh pants slowly turned into soft moans as his body adjusted, and he began to return the kisses pressed to his lips, whimpering as he pushed up into Axel's hand then down onto the fingers inside of him. Axel hooked his fingers slightly, and the next time Roxas moved he cried out, his whole body trembling.

"Are you ready?" Axel whispered, moving his fingers again, Roxas moaning and writhing against him, cum dripping down his cock languidly.

"I'm ready," he whispered back, parting long lashes to lock azure with cat-green, "Take me, Axel…"

The red-head tossed the small bottle of lube off the bed along with the sheets, moving one of the pillows at his side so that he and Roxas were as close as possible, the boy's knees at his sides and their chests pressed together. They kissed, long and deep, Axel sucking on Roxas' bottom lip and teasing his snake-bites gently, the younger boy's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, the fabric of his gloves like silk against his skin. Lifting the boy up, Axel moved under him, lowering Roxas gently back on top of him, the head of his cock pressed against his slick entrance. Holding his waist, Axel waited for Roxas, the blonde gripping his shoulders hesitantly, tense despite his obvious desire. "Baby, I'm not going to hurt you." Axel whispered, searching Roxas' eyes. "Trust me."

"I trust you," the younger boy whispered back, trembling, "I just…"

Trying to control his breathing, the red-head asked gently, "Do you want me to help?" Roxas nodded, pressing their foreheads together, searching the other boy's eyes. "Okay babe, just relax for me…"

Axel moved his hand to the younger boy's entrance, sliding a finger back inside and pressing gently against his sweet spot. Roxas moaned, a shudder passing through him, knees trembling against the mattress as he held himself poised over Axel's hard cock. "Nn…Ax, I…"

"Do you want this?" the older boy asked gently, pressing a bit harder against that white lightning inside of him, Roxas crying out and moving against his fingers.

"Ah! Yes…I want it!" The younger boy groaned, "I want it…"

Pulling his fingers away, Axel pressed his cock to Roxas' entrance and pushed up into his tight heat, the younger boy crying out and digging his nails into the older boy's back. Not giving Roxas time to tighten back up, he slowly lowered the blonde all the way down until he was fully sheathed inside of him, his cock pulsing inside the younger boy. Roxas, whimpering and trembling uncontrollably, clung to Axel, breathing hard and fighting everything inside of him to relax. When Axel lifted his hips off of the bed, lifting Roxas as well and pressing his long, hard cock as deep inside of the younger boy as he could before lowering them back to the mattress, the blonde lost all control. As Axel pulled out of him ever-so-slightly to push back in, Roxas pulled the older boy close and kissed him, moving his hips down and slamming the boy's cock into his sweet spot, crying out. Axel, one hand on Roxas' hip and the other on his lower back, took the initiative and began thrusting up into him roughly, the blonde moaning in abandon against his lips as they climbed quickly to a frenzied pace. Roxas dug his nails deeper into Axel's skin; eyes squeezed shut as tremors shook him to his core. Everything was heat and sweat-slicked skin against skin, and heartbeats drumming, and fire, burning aching fire inside him and around him and fuck it was just too much for him to take… His breath hitched and he cried out, and a moment later he was falling harder than he'd ever fallen before; a weightless, breathless feeling of completion washing over him so thoroughly he nearly passed out.

Axel slowed his pace, holding the shaking boy in his arms gently, hyper-aware of the cum smeared on his chest and stomach, and the way Roxas was tensing around him. He was so hard, so ready for this, and wanted to keep going so badly, but he had to make sure Roxas was alright, and wanted to continue as well. Tenderly he reached up and brushed sweaty blonde bangs from the younger boy's forehead, searching hazy blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Roxas breathed out, his husky voice barely more than a whisper, "I'm amazing, I feel amazing." He searched Axel's eyes, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the other boy's. "Don't…don't stop…"

Smiling against the younger boy's lips Axel began moving again; holding Roxas close, thrusting gently, working the smaller boy slowly out of his afterglow and back into wanton abandon. It didn't take much to have the boy moaning and writhing against him again, hands clawing his back as he urged him on, the red-head more than happy to oblige. Kissing passionately, Axel worked a hand between them, wrapping his hand around Roxas' weeping arousal, the blonde gasping and letting out a strangled moan as the older boy began jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Pulling his lips from the red-head's, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before leaning back, Roxas whispered, "Fuck, Ax…god…so good…"

Chuckling softly despite his harsh panting, Axel whispered back, "Close your eyes and trust me."

Roxas searched Axel's eyes for less than a moment before shutting them, hands clenching his shoulders, a small smile twisting his lips. There was no hesitation in the blonde's movements, which urged Axel on, pressing his palm against Roxas' lower back and leaning him back ever-so-slightly, setting him at an angle that the older boy knew would drive him insane. Roxas, now too far from Axel's shoulders, reached back and rested his hands on his thighs, whispering, "Don't let me fall…"

"Never." Axel whispered back, moving forward and kissing across Roxas' chest and neck, sucking at his pulse gently. He settled back against the headboard, taking in the sight of the beauty before him, then pushed up into Roxas and began stroking his cum-slicked shaft again. The change in position had Axel's cock pressing continuously against Roxas' sweet spot, every agonizing inch as he pull back then pushed in again, the younger boy crying out desperately and digging his nails into the older boy's thighs.

"Fuck!" he moaned as Axel moved again, "Nn…ah! I can't take it…"

Axel, his movements becoming more erratic, was in much the same mindset. Everything inside of him was burning and thrumming; he could almost taste that liquid fire it was so close. From the way Roxas' voice was hitching he knew the younger boy wouldn't last much longer either. Thrusting faster, working his hand quicker against Roxas' arousal, Axel let that fire build up inside him. Pressing his head back into the headboard he felt it creep closer, that fuzzy static in the back of his mind slowly taking over as the sensations of Roxas' heat and skin and the sound of his cries pushed him over the edge. Feeling Roxas twitching in his hand, Axel lifted his head and pulled the younger boy close, pressing their lips together as he came, filling Roxas and pushing him over the edge as well. The blonde cried out, the feel of Axel's hot wet release inside him too much for him to take. He came hard, spurting against the older boy's stomach and chest, Axel's hand milking him as tremors wracked his body.

Panting against one another's lips, Axel pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, Roxas whimpering and opening his azure eyes to search the other's cat-green. "You okay, baby?" He whispered gently, Roxas leaning in and kissing him gently, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head against Axel's shoulder.

"Hn…" was all Roxas could manage in response, the older boy smiling and rubbing his side gently, the tremors shaking through the younger boy still clenching around Axel's cock. He'd have to change their positions or else he'd be ready for another go very, very soon, and he knew Roxas wouldn't be willing right now. Holding the boy against him gently he lifted him up, pulling out slowly and letting the younger boy settle against the mattress, Axel reaching over the side of the bed and grabbing the sheets to cover them. Rearranging the pillows so they could lay together Axel pulled Roxas against him, the younger boy placing a hand on his chest and curling up against his side, resting his head on the older boy's arm. Still breathing hard, the younger boy sighed against him and closed his eyes again, basking in afterglow.

Axel rubbed his back gently, placing his other hand behind his head and staring at the ceiling, watching the lightning flash against the plaster and listening to the thunder roar. He hadn't slept with anyone since Demyx, the night of Roxas' rape aside, and something inside of him was begging for a cigarette, a habit he hadn't indulged in for months. It had been a sort of ritual for the dirty blonde to share a cigarette with him after sex, something intimate that connected them. He wanted that connection with Roxas, something intimate, something beyond this night. Looking down at the boy in his arms, already asleep, Axel felt something well up inside of him he hadn't felt in a long time. Something powerful, and deep, and aching. Something he hadn't felt since his sister died. Swallowing to hold back his tears, Axel pulled Roxas closer and kissed his brow, the boy groaning softly and flexing his fingertips against the red-head's chest in his sleep.

But he couldn't feel that for Roxas. He could never let himself feel that way again.

He couldn't bear the pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Demyx took a long drag from his cigarette, exhaling and watching the smoke curl upwards into the rain, cursing inwardly. Roxas hadn't called him yet, which was a good sign, but neither had Riku or Sora. That was either a very good thing, or a very bad thing. The dirty blonde flicked the butt of his cigarette into a puddle and pulled a newly opened pack from his back pocket. Luckily he'd had a backup supply in the car; he'd left his other pack at the art studio. Taking another cigarette before shoving the pack back in his pocket he reached for his lighter, patting his sides and shirt in vain. "Fuck, where the hell did I…"

"Here, use mine."

Dusky blue eyes looked up to meet blue-green, then down to the hand offering him a lighter. Smiling, Demyx said, "Thanks, Reno."

The older boy smiled in return, leaning back against the side of the galleria and looking out into the night. "It's not thundering like before, the storm must be dying down."

The younger boy nodded absently, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag. Reno watched him silently for a moment, then said, "Your drawings, they're amazing…" Demyx looked over at him, offering him an appreciative smile and handing him back his lighter. "…and that painting; it's so realistic and beautiful. I didn't know you were so talented."

"Ah, I wish I could take credit for that painting, but I'm not the artist." The blonde replied, "Axel painted that. He was going to come," Demyx added, "But he's not feeling well…"

"Your ex?" Reno asked, watching the other boy nod and take another long, slow drag. "Who is she to him?"

Demyx looked away, back out into the rain. "She's his sister, Kairi. He's painted her, over and over for years. She died when they were in high school."

The red-head shifted against the side of the building, letting Demyx's words sink in as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jacket and lit up, inhaling and exhaling slowly. The two boys puffed quietly, smoke curls mingling together then dissipating when they drifted into the rain. Thunder rumbled far away, little more than a growl as it passed over the horizon. The stars were beginning to peek through the grey haze overhead, the rain thinning the longer they stood together under the arch guarding the front doors to the galleria. Small streams of water showered down like miniature waterfalls along the brick overhead, making trickling sounds where they met puddles along the sidewalk.

"I still care a lot about Axel." Demyx said suddenly, Reno looking over at him. "But that doesn't…that doesn't mean that I don't care about you too."

Teal eyes watched the blonde at his side, replying softly, "I know, Dem."

The younger boy nodded, finishing his cigarette and tossing it into the rain. "I just wanted to make sure you understood."

-x-x-x-

Axel stroked his thumb across Roxas' shoulder gently, feeling the boy breathe against his side, his heartbeat slow and steady as he slept. The storm was calming down, but the power had yet to return. Fleetingly the red-head wondered if Riku and Sora had made it home yet, or if Demyx was back from the exhibit. Looking down at the blonde pressed against him, Axel signed then slid out from underneath his arm, pulling the sheets over the boy gently and maneuvering a pillow under his arm. The blonde made a soft sound but didn't wake, green eyes watching him affectionately for a moment before Axel got to his feet. Retrieving his boxers and slipping into them before padding silently out of the room, the red-head made his way downstairs.

Noticing the bags in the hallway, he walked the familiar steps through the dark to the studio room they always used, eyes searching through the pitch black for any sign of the other boys. He didn't hear any talking, and there weren't any candles lit (which was a must for Sora when the lights were out), but the boys had to be somewhere in the house. Stepping into the room Axel noticed slight traces of water on the floor leading from the bathroom. Instantly he knew what had happened, and why he hadn't found the other boys. They must be at the laundry room, looking for towels. Demyx had been doing laundry earlier that day, if Axel remembered right. They must have returned right in the middle of the storm, and when finding no towels to dry themselves in the bathroom they decided to check the laundry. It only made sense.

Following the wet footprints down the long end of the hall and to the laundry room, Axel called, "Riku? Sora, you in there?"

The door to the room immediately opened, Riku replying, "Yeah, we're here. Sora took a shower before he realized all the towels were in the dryer."

"Hey Axel!" the brunette said cheerily, just visible enough in the dark that the older boy could see he was wrapped in a large fluffy towel, grinning like a fox.

"How long have you two been back?" the red-head asked warily, looking from the younger boy to his best friend.

Riku shrugged. "About an hour I guess." Catching Axel's eyes, despite the darkness, he asked, "Why, is everything okay?"

A grinding, buzzing sound flitted through the walls and ceiling as the electricity suddenly returned, the dim lights of the laundry room coming to life and showering golden light out into the dark hallway. Riku's eyes never left Axel's, the younger boy's look asking a dozen hidden questions. "Everything's fine, Riku." Axel whispered. "Roxas is asleep upstairs. He's fine."

"I'm going to go put some clothes on, I'm freezing." Sora said with a shudder, brushing past Axel after flashing him a smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better!" The brunette called as he scurried down the hall. "Roxas must have really cheered you up!"

Blushing, the red-head dared to glance over at Riku, who was watching him carefully. They held one another's gaze for a moment before the blue-eyed boy asked softly, "Should I ask why you're blushing? Or where your clothes have disappeared to…"

"Shut up…" Axel replied, voice barely more than a whisper, a bright red blush highlighting his cheeks even as he broke his eyes away and turned to follow Sora back down the hall.

Riku watched him go for a few long moments, a smile across his lips, before following after.

-x-x-x-

Roxas groaned softly, stretching and reaching for Axel's warmth. When his fingertips met the mattress instead he pried open an eye, searching the room for the other boy. The bedside lamp was glowing softly, the rain outside tinking lightly against the window, but there was no sign of the red-head. He pulled the pillow under his arm against his chest, inhaling the musky scent of the boy that had been there before. He'd probably gone to take a shower. Shifting under the sheets, wincing at the sticky feeling between his thighs, Roxas thought that he himself would very much like a shower. He untangled himself from the sheets, grabbed his clothes, and turned the corner, entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. The large shower against the wall was equipped with various soaps and bath salts, along with body scrub, shampoo, and conditioner; more than enough to wash the sweat and traces of Axel from his body. Roxas placed his clothes on the sink, sliding his gloves from his arms and running a thumb across the scars covering the insides of his forearms, thinking for a moment then sighing. Turning to look at himself in the long, oval mirror against the wall Roxas moved his hand across his stomach and chest, fingers finding the sticky spots spread across his skin and blushing furiously. He'd had sex with Axel…and it had been amazing. But something was still echoing in the back of his mind, that twisting feeling he couldn't quite shake. _What was I thinking…?_

He sighed, pulling himself away from the mirror and over to the bathtub, turning on the water and pulling the knob above the faucet to direct the stream to the showerhead. He waited a few moments for the water to warm up then stepped behind the curtain, dunking his head under the torrent and letting his body relax, reaching back to rub his lower back and sides to work out the tension in his muscles. He took his time washing his hair and body, the vanilla and honey scents mixed with the warm water invigorating his senses and lulling him into a half-sleep. Fleetingly he wondered what Axel was doing, and how long he had slept without him, before a knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Roxas? I brought you a towel, can I come in?"

The voice was muffled, but definitely not Axel's. Did that mean Riku and Sora were back? Blushing lightly, Roxas replied, "S-sure, the door's not locked."

The door creaked opened and footsteps shifted across the floor, Roxas dunking his head under the water to wash the last of the soap from his hair before peeking out from behind the curtain. It was indeed Riku, smiling at him mischievously, holding the towel out in offering and waiting for the younger boy to react. "Are you done?" he asked, his blue eyes shining, "I can just put it here if you want…"

"No, I'm done." Roxas replied, closing the curtain to rinse himself one more time, then reaching down and shutting off the water, sticking a hand out of the curtain for the towel.

Chuckling softly Riku gave it to him, watching the younger boy withdraw behind the curtain and begin to dry himself off, but not before catching a glimpse of his scars, Roxas' frame a blurred shadow behind the opaque curtain separating them. Knowing better than to bring it up now, the older boy pushed his questions to the back of his mind, and hesitated a moment before speaking. "Did everything go okay with Axel?" he asked, watching Roxas freeze for a moment before continuing to towel off.

"Yeah, everything was fine." The younger boy replied, taking his time with his words. "We talked for a while, and then he fell asleep…"

"I'm glad." Riku whispered, Roxas pulling back the curtain slowly, the towel wrapped around him from his chest to his knees, fingertips clenching the plush fabric to hide his forearms. "I was worried, Demyx's voicemail sounded rather uncertain about leaving you here alone with Axel." He hesitated a smiled before adding. "It seems we had nothing to worry about." Something about the tone of Riku's words had Roxas blushing despite his every intention not to. The older boy laughed softly, stepped forward and kissed the blonde's forehead gently. Roxas looked up at him when he pulled away, searching the other boy's eyes. "I'm glad." Riku whispered again, before turning and exiting the bathroom, gently pulling the door closed behind him.

Exhaling and unclenching his fingers from the towel he let it fall to the floor, turning and looking at his reflection in the mirror. He could make out his azure eyes through the steam, and a bright purple hickey on his neck right above his collar bone. He turned away, covering his burning face with a hand. Oh god, there was no way he could pretend Riku didn't know what had happened now.

-x-x-x-

Axel stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel Sora offered him and quickly drying himself, the brunette watching him curiously. "So, you and Roxas are getting along now, right?"

The red-head looked up, blinking at the younger boy. "Yeah, of course we are. Why, did you think we weren't?"

Sora, who was sitting on the long marble sink still toweling his damp hair dry, replied, "No, it's not that. I was just wondering, since he stayed here with you after Demyx left." He grinned. "It was really sweet of him to do something like that."

Axel returned the younger boy's smile. "Yeah, he's a really good friend."

The younger boy grinned a bit wider, stepping away from the sink and walking over to Axel. "He's your…friend?"

The older boy arched an eyebrow at him, "Sora, what are you doing?"

The brunette just grinned, reaching up and pressing his fingertips to the taller boy's back, and then whispered, "You might want to tell him to cut his nails next time. He got you pretty good."

Axel just stared that the boy for a minute, then fire ignited his entire face, Sora giggling and strolling out of the bathroom, humming an upbeat tune. The older boy watched him go; waiting for his footsteps and humming to fade down the hall, and then stepped over to the mirror and wiped the fog away before turning his back to the reflection and looking over his shoulder. There where scratch marks all across his upper back and shoulders, one set in particular standing out against his pale skin. Seeing those marks sent a wave of heat shuddering through him, remembering Roxas' whispered words; " _Don't…don't stop…_ "

He let out a loud exasperated sigh, resting his arms on the sink and dropping his head. No wonder Riku had looked at him like that when he'd offered to take Roxas a towel, the damn brat. He'd known all along.

-x-x-x-

Riku was sitting on the couch flipping through the movie guide when Roxas descended the stairs, the silver-haired boy turning to look at him when the blonde sat down beside him. Smiling gently, the older boy asked, "Do you know what movie you want to watch? Sora can't decide, and Axel and I have seen just about everything."

"I want to watch something scary!" the brunette called from the kitchen, a popping noise echoing in the background, "But…not too scary…"

"Sora, you thought _Paranormal Activity_ was scary." Axel said with a sigh, his voice echoing from the kitchen as well.

Gasping, the younger boy replied, "That movie was freaky! Chicken-feet footprints walking across the floor! I mean, who comes up with stuff like that!"

"They do say that what you don't see is the scariest." Riku replied, redirecting his attention to the boy at his side, "But anyway, let's watch something with action in it. Have you seen _Taken_ yet? Or _SALT_?"

Roxas shook his head, "I haven't watched either, Naminé's more into reading or rehearsing than watching movies."

"Oh, I love _SALT_! Let's watch it again!" Sora called, racing into the living room with a giant bowl full of popcorn. "I call dibs on Riku! Roxas, you have to cuddle with Axel!"

The blonde blushed, looking over the back of the couch and watching the older boy walking slowly towards him, two sprites in each hand and a smile across his lips. "I have no objections." The red-head replied, "Just don't forget to share the popcorn."

The four boys spread out on the couch, Riku and Sora sitting side by side at one end, the silver-haired boy's arm around the brunette's shoulder. At the other end Axel had an arm around Roxas' waist, the blonde resting his head on the older boy's shoulder after soft whispered words of reassurance. "It's alright; Riku and Sora are touching just as much as we are."

"A-are you sure? I'm not used to doing stuff like this…"

The older boy ghosted his lips across the blonde's temple. "What, being open about your sexuality?"

Blushing, the younger boy whispered back, "I meant cuddling in front of people…"

The movie was action-packed and suspenseful, but all Roxas could think about was the boy pressed against him; his chest rising and falling rhythmically with his breathing, his heartbeat steady, his body warm and soft. Axel was holding him like Zack used to, when he and Zack had been…together. Not that they had ever officially been boyfriends, but the violet-eyed boy was the closest he had ever come to one. Still, with Zack, there had been something missing, a feeling, a connection they hadn't shared. With Axel everything felt more intense, intimate in a way fooling around with Zack hadn't been, as much as he had liked the older boy…just being near Axel had an effect on him that Zack had never been able to accomplish. He felt like a silly girl with a crush, his heartbeat slightly elevated, blushing for no reason, hyper aware of the hand around his waist. What was wrong with him? They'd had sex earlier and he hadn't been this giddy…but somehow just sitting here being held by the red-headed boy… It was slowly driving him insane. Not to mention he was giving up on his inner argument of bisexuality and was coming to terms with truly being gay after all. And somehow, that wasn't a bad thing.

It took him longer than it should have to notice the bowl of popcorn Sora was offering him, the brunette nudging him gently and giggling when the blonde jumped slightly. "Don't fall asleep! This is the best part!"

Roxas returned the boy's smile, sharing popcorn with Axel and turning his attention to the movie and just enjoying the feeling of being held. He hadn't realized how much he had missed being this close to someone. He hadn't felt this way since Naminé's first recital, or maybe since Cloud had played tackle-football with him and the neighborhood kids years ago. It was such a feeling of completion and intimacy and joy. A realization of not knowing what you were missing until you had it was slowly settling over Roxas, that yearning, that desperate need of physical contact more than anything else in the world, even if it was completely innocent in nature. Axel's warmth was an ever-healing salve to his wounds, even if he had been a part in making them. The blonde shifted closer, Axel pressing a kiss to his cheek and looking down at him affectionately. Smiling, Roxas closed his eyes and rested his head against the older boy's chest. If this was a dream, he prayed to the gods that he'd never wake up. Not now that he had finally begun to find himself again.

-x-x-x-

"Roxas! What do you think?" Naminé asked, turning in a full circle before the three-way mirror.

"It's pretty," the blonde replied, eyes flitting across the baby-blue chiffon ruffles and white flowers sewn into the dress, "It's definitely something a queen would wear."

"I'm happy you approve," Naminé replied, a smile twisting her lips, "Especially since I've had it on hold for half a week."

Laughing, Roxas said, "I don't think my vote counts when you already have the thing picked out."

"It does so!" she said with an English accent, lifting the layers of fabric and spinning. "If you'd thought it was horrendous I would have most certainly put it back!"

"Well I think it's lovely," the boy replied, standing up from the small sofa beside the fitting rooms and placing a hand on his hip. "and I'm sure Yuffie and Fuu will be very jealous once they find out your dress is custom-made."

"As long as Fuu is, that's all that matters." Naminé replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder and raising an eyebrow at her reflection cattily. "I do look rather like a lady, don't I?"

Sighing and shaking his head, Roxas pulled his phone from his pocket, then turned and looked around the store, asking, "Have you heard from Sora? I thought he would be back by now."

Naminé turned to look at him, shaking her head. "My phone didn't ring while I was in there." She stepped back into a fitting room to change clothes while replying, "I think that Zexion and Marluxia were meeting him somewhere. Maybe they went to the food court; it's about lunch time isn't it?"

Roxas nodded absently, opening his texts to double check for any messages from Sora. Instead he found a message from Axel, blushing lightly as he read the small note; " _Hope you're having fun, I'll call you when I get home. I miss you._ "

"He misses me…" Roxas whispered, feeling his pulse drumming in his chest. Ever since he'd left the art studio last night he'd been wondering if it had all been a mistake, or if it had been a one-night stand sort of deal between the two of them. But if Axel was missing Roxas as much as Roxas was missing him…

"What are you blushing about?" Naminé asked with a laugh, taking the phone from his hand and pushing the dress into his arms. "Let me see!"

Surprised at the sudden switch, Roxas didn't have time to do more than stutter, "W-wait, I…"

"Axel…isn't that the red-headed boy from school?" The girl asked, periwinkle eyes meeting azure. "The one that helped you with Seifer?"

Roxas looked away, "Y-yeah, that's right."

"Are you two seeing one another?" Naminé asked, following Roxas through the store as the boy made his way up front to the cashiers. "Because any boy who's texting you telling you he misses you is definitely boyfriend material. Just saying."

Handing the woman at the counter the dress and taking his phone back from Naminé while she pulled her wallet out of her purse, Roxas whispered, "We're…talking. It's not official or anything. I was going to tell you, but I'm still not sure what's going on between us…"

Holding her composure long enough to take her change, her receipt, and a giant yellow and pink flowered bag containing her new dress, Naminé looped arms with her best friend and didn't let a happy squeal slip from her lips until they were out of the store. "Roxas! That's so good! I'm so happy for you!" She cried, hugging the boy and jumping lightly. "I get to officially meet him, right? That day at school we didn't exactly talk, he just sort of ran off to rescue you." She gasped, swatting the boy on the arm. "That's it, isn't it? You have the knight in shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress complex with this guy! How romantic…"

Laughing, Roxas shook his head and smiled softly. "We met before that. I knew all of them…Riku, Axel, and Demyx. I know I said I didn't, and I'm sorry. It's just…" He looked over at her, catching the worry in her eyes. "It's a long story…and it's in the past. We're all friends now, and I think I really like Axel. He makes me feel so different…"

"He's the one." Naminé said with a knowing smile, Roxas looking over at her with a furrowed brow.

"I don't know, Nami. I mean, I like him, but…" He sighed, guiding them through the mall to the food court, searching for the right words to say. "Things between us aren't exactly…normal."

The pale girl nodded, patting his arm and gently squeezing. The past was off limits, and that was that. "Well, as long as you're happy, Rox. I just want that for you."

As they neared the food court a shout rang out through the mall. "What the fuck is your _problem_! Let him go!"

Roxas' heart jumped as he recognized the voice, looking to Naminé right as the girl asked, "Was that Zexion?"

The two took off at a run, pushing through the crowd to see their three friends in a confrontation with a tall lean blonde boy, Roxas shocked at the striking similarity the boy shared with his older brother. There was one huge difference though, across the left side of his face a giant tattoo wove over his cheek and down his jaw, curving like some lightning-like tribal symbol above his eye. "Who is that?" Roxas asked as the girl handed him her bags, Naminé stepping forward and getting between Marluxia and the other boy, who looked ready for a fight. Sora was on the ground, holding his wrist and shaking, tears pouring down his cheeks and eyes wide. Zexion was at his side, asking him repeatedly if he was okay.

"Marl. Marluxia!" Naminé said, pulling the boy's arm, the older boy's layered hair dyed rosy-pink. "Let's go, okay? They'll call the cops if you start a fight, so let's just go."

"You keep your damn mouth shut you little bitch, you got me?" The boy with the tattoo spat, pointing past Marluxia to Sora, the brunette backing away even as Zexion pulled him to his feet. "I know where to find you if I hear you're talking. So do yourself a favor and sew those pretty lips _shut_."

Marluxia took a threatening step forward, Naminé holding him back as the blonde stranger laughed and turned around, disappearing into the crowd that had gathered. The girl waited a moment until she felt the older boy relax, then glared at the onlookers and shooed them away, turning to face Sora. Roxas was at the boy's side a moment later, letting Naminé's bags slide to the floor and turning the brunette to face him. "Sora, who was that?"

The boy just shook his head, eyes still wide as tears dripped unhindered down his face. "I…I need Riku…and Axel." He looked up, wildly searching Roxas' eyes. "Will you call them?"

"Yeah, of course Sora." The blonde replied gently, rubbing the boy's arm and glancing over at Zexion. The boy just shook his head and shrugged.

Naminé wasn't getting anything different from Marluxia either. "I don't know, one minute he was walking with us to the smoothie bar, and then suddenly we heard him saying something behind us and that guy grabbed him."

"Did you hear what he said?" Naminé asked, "Did he know that boy?"

Marluxia looked to Zexion, who shook his head again, "I didn't hear what he said, but I heard his voice too, before that guy…"

"Oh god." Sora whimpered, cupping his hand over his mouth. "I'm gonna be sick…"

"I'll call them," Naminé said, offering her hand and taking Roxas' phone, "take him to the bathroom; I'll have Zex come find you when I'm done. Marl and I will wait for them."

"Thank you." Roxas whispered to her, giving her an appreciative look before taking Sora's hand and leading him to the nearest bathroom, the boys ducking inside just in time for the younger boy to make it to the nearest toilet. Roxas rubbed his back until he was done, the boy's shoulders trembling as he sniffed and gagged, trying to offer the small brunette any comfort he could. After a moment the blonde stood up from Sora's side and went to the sink, grabbing several paper towels and folding them together, then running water over them until they were soaked. Wringing them out before returning to the other boy, Roxas handed them to him while saying softly, "Wash your face and the back of your neck. The cold water should make you feel better."

"S-sorry." Sora said through his broken sobs, Roxas arching his brow in worry and pressing a hand to his shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm sorry that you're sick…"

Sora shook his head, hiccupping and washing his face, turning to look at Roxas with pink eyes. "I'm s-so sorry. This is all my fault." Tears streamed down his cheeks again. "E-everything. It's my fault…"

Searching the other boy's eyes in confusion, Roxas asked, "Sora, what are you talking about? What's your fault?"

Shaking, the brunette cried, "He raped me! That boy raped me! I…I thought it was Cloud, I knew it was Cloud, but…but his eyes were so cold, and he hurt me, and it wasn't Cloud because he never would have hurt me…"

"What?" Roxas heart was beating so hard it was hurting his chest, the blonde reaching over and taking Sora's arms, pulling him to where they were staring eye to eye. "What are you talking about? Who was that guy? What do you mean he raped you?"

"We were drunk! I knew better, but Cloud was there, Cloud was with me, so I knew nothing bad would happen." Sora coughed, shaking his head. "We found a room, we were just fooling around, and then Cloud went to…" A faint blush crossed his cheeks, "He left his wallet in the car, and we needed a condom…just in case."

Roxas watched the younger boy, taking in the scared look in his eyes and his harsh breathing. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to say anything else; I'm sure Riku and Ax-"

"I want to tell you!" Sora shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and sobbing, "I have to tell you, what happened to me…" The brunette clung to the blonde boy before him, trembling as he found the words to continue. "When he came back, everything was different. He'd never been so rough, or forceful, or distant before. I didn't know what was wrong with him. He had this look in his eyes like nothing I had ever seen before…" Hiccupping, he whispered, "And there was this shadow across his face, across the left side of his face, and no matter how I looked up at him that shadow wouldn't go away, and his eyes were cold…and when I told him to stop he didn't listen to me. He just kept pushing forward like he hadn't heard me, or he didn't care. It wasn't like Cloud, he never did anything I wasn't okay with, he always asked me, he always stopped. I thought it was the alcohol that had made him mean; that made him hurt me. That made Cloud rape me…" He reached up and took Roxas' face in his hands. "I know that your brother joined the army because of me, that Cloud is dead because of me. I wouldn't see him, Leon wouldn't let him near me…I was so sure!" Covering his mouth with the back of his hand, fighting against his hiccups, Sora whimpered, "But…that boy…that boy with the tattoo on his face. That _shadow_ …on his face…" He ducked his head, sobbing against Roxas' chest. "That's the guy who raped me, not Cloud. Cloud would never have hurt me. Cloud loved me. I'm so sorry..."

Footsteps echoed as they entered the bathroom, Zexion kneeling down beside Roxas. "They're almost here; Riku said he might get here a bit sooner than Axel, he was at the exhibit with Demyx and Reno." Roxas nodded, his brain numb, reaching over and wrapping his arms around Sora's shoulders, holding him close. The smaller boy huddled against his chest, crying hysterically, Zexion lifting a hand and stroking his hair gently. "Poor kid, that guy really freaked him out."

 _That boy…that's the boy that raped Sora. He's the one who started all of this. He's the reason behind everything…_ A million thoughts raced through his mind as he held Sora, heart jerking every time he heard the brunette whisper an apology, sobs wracking his shoulders, tears soaking into his shirt. His mind, racing as it was, was as numb as the rest of his body, a full-body sleep that left him tingling and cold. "Then Axel…it was all for nothing." Roxas whispered absently, "Everything happened because of Cloud, but it wasn't Cloud…it was…"

"Sora!" Riku called, running into the bathroom, the boy looking up from the blonde's chest and reaching for the other boy. Zexion and Roxas moved out of the way, Riku pulling the boy against him and holding him tight, whispering gently into his ear.

After a few long moments of whispered words Sora sniffed and shook his head, saying shakily, "I told Roxas, I told him everything. Don't make me say it again…"

Riku shifted his eyes to the blonde at his side, asking softly, "Roxas?"

The blonde looked from Riku to Zexion, the other boy getting to his feet and saying, "I'll give you guys a minute, let me know if you need anything."

Roxas nodded to the boy, smiling half-heartedly to try and relay some of his appreciation. When he was sure the other boy was gone, he looked back to Riku, searching his eyes.

"Cloud wasn't the one who raped Sora."


	12. Chapter 12

When Axel arrived Riku managed to gather up Sora and lead him out of the mall, Roxas apologizing to his friends and hugging Naminé goodbye, promising to call her later. The girl was worried, but it wasn't in her nature to push things, smiling softly and making Roxas promise to help her with her lines afterschool the next day. Axel waited patiently, an apologetic look in his eyes when the blonde returned to his side. "You don't have to come; I don't want you to feel like you have to…"

Roxas shook his head, taking the older boy's hand and tugging him towards the exit. "Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm coming. I would never leave Sora after something like that."

Cat-green eyes watched him worriedly for a moment before Axel relented, walking with the younger boy out of the mall and into the parking lot, quickly finding Demyx's car amidst the sea of metal. Riku's car was parked next to the dirty-blonde's, the silver-haired boy standing by the passenger's side door, Sora sniffing in the seat beside him. Demyx was leaning against his own car, talking softly with the other boy. Riku shook his head, looking down at Sora, the brunette sniffing and nodding. Roxas and Axel were just within hearing range when the younger boy spoke, "I do, I want to talk to Leon. Maybe there's something he can do…"

Riku knelt down beside the boy. "Sora, telling Leon isn't going to make Cloud come back."

"I know that!" the boy shouted, his voice tired and broken. "But I want Leon to know that Cloud didn't hurt me. And I want that…that _bastard_ to pay for all of this." Sora's eyes were red from crying when he looked up at the older boy, searching Riku's warm ice-blue and whispering, "He can't just ruin everything and get away with it!"

Axel was silent at Roxas' side, the blonde looking up at him and squeezing his hand gently. "Leon, he's the one that helped with Kairi, right?"

The older boy squeezed his hand in turn, leaning close and saying softly, "He's Sora's older cousin, and yes, he's the one that..." He hesitated, and then whispered, "We've never really said anything about it openly, but Riku and I are fairly sure he's involved in something like the local mafia…he has a knack for knowing where to find people, and making those people disappear."

"Like before," Roxas whispered, "When you said he probably killed that man?"

Axel nodded. "I wish I had been there earlier so I had seen that boy's face." His grip on Roxas' hand tightened, the blonde watching him with concern. "Leon would know where to find him, and we could finally make this right…"

"Axel, after everything that happened last year…" Green eyes locked with azure. "Don't you think we should just report it to the police, and let them handle it?"

The older boy shook his head, "Report it after more than a year? What can the cops do, except wait around for the prick to rape someone again?" He stroked his thumb across the back of Roxas' hand. "No, we have to take care of this ourselves. We stick together and protect our own, we always have."

The blonde boy sighed softly and looked away, letting his hand slip from Axel's.

-x-x-x-

When they reached the art studio Roxas took Sora to the couch. The brunette's face was puffy and red but at least he wasn't crying anymore. Axel, sensing the boy was upset with him, didn't move to sit by Roxas. Instead he and Demyx went to the kitchen to make sandwiches, and call Leon. Riku sat with them, stroking Sora's hair and watching Roxas silently. The blonde caught Riku's eyes now and then, but would hold his gaze only for a moment before turning away. What would they do? Would they find that guy and rape him to avenge Sora, the same way they had raped Roxas last year? Or would Leon make him disappear, like he had with Kairi's murderer? Roxas hadn't really understood what kind of danger he had put himself in until now; these boys were capable of inflicting serious damage on another human being…and this Leon character was the ring leader of them all.

Demyx joined them a few minutes later, setting a few drinks and a pile of sandwiches on the coffee table and handing Sora a Sprite. "Sip that, it'll make you feel better."

Smiling weakly, Sora replied, "Thanks Dem." Sniffing, he popped open his can and took small drinks, resting his head on Riku's shoulder.

The dirty-blonde sat down beside Roxas, patting the boy on the back gently. Roxas glanced over at him, noticing the way the other boy was looking at him and nodding towards the kitchen, taking the hint after the boy repeated his actions. With a sign he stood to his feet and crossed the living room, leaving the three boys to themselves on the couch as he entered the kitchen, hands in his pockets as he approached for Axel. The boy was leaning against the counter, staring off into space, unaware of Roxas' presence until the blonde took another step forward, green eyes flitting over and meeting azure. He seemed surprised, turning towards the younger boy and opening his mouth for a moment before he signed and looked away. Roxas smiled softly, walking over to the older boy and wrapping his arms around his torso. Axel pulled him closer, rubbing his back gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered, Roxas inhaling softly and pulling away.

"I know." He whispered back, looking up and meeting the other boy's eyes. "I just…you hurt me Axel, and not only that, you hurt yourself." Curling his fingers into the fabric of the older boy's shirt, he said gently, "You're not cruel or mean or cold like you made yourself out to be that night, you didn't want to hurt me, and I know that now. But hearing you talk about hurting someone else, about doing that again to someone else… No matter how much they deserve it, it just…" Fighting the pricks in the corners of his eyes, and swallowing to keep his voice from breaking, he whispered, "It scares me, Ax…"

"Oh, baby…" The red-head whispered, cupping Roxas' cheek and searching his eyes. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you again, ever. Don't know you that?" He smiled down at him gently, eyes shining. "I don't want you to be scared, Roxas. Never be scared of me, or of the other boys. You're safe here."

"But what about Leon?" Roxas asked, catching the surprise in Axel's eyes. "He's the one that told you to rape me, right?"

Axel arched his brow in concern, asking gently, "You're scared of Leon?"

Clutching his shirt a bit tighter, Roxas asked, "Why wouldn't I be? You make him sound so dark and sinister...and powerful. I mean, you even said he could be in the mafia…"

"I also told you about how he cared for me and Kairi when we were young, how close we were. He was like a big brother to us; always looking out for us, always there for us, and he's the same way now." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Roxas' lips, said as he pulled away. "Leon isn't going to act any differently towards you. He'll know you're welcome here when he sees you with us."

"I guess he couldn't really say anything to me anyway," Roxas said softly, "I mean, Sora still doesn't know about any of it. I can't believe that this whole time everything was so twisted, so wrong. What you and Riku did to me was meaningless. Cloud's death was meaningless…"

Roxas hadn't realized he was trembling until Axel wrapped his arms around him again, wiping his damp eyes and burying his face against the other boy's neck. They stood there together for a small eternity, then the front door opened and boots thudded across the floor. Roxas tensed up, looking over his shoulder towards the living room, searching for any sign of the formidable Leon he had yet to meet. "Stop worrying yourself," Axel said gently, kissing the blonde's neck, "I wanted you to meet Leon someday, I just wasn't expecting it to be under these circumstances."

Nodding, Roxas allowed the older boy to take his hand and lead him out of the kitchen, eyes flitting from the red-head to the couch. An older boy with long brown spikes was knelt down before Sora, holding the boy's hands and speaking softly. His chocolate-brown eyes were deep and dark, his face soft but serious, shoulders rigid under his fur-lined coat. "Sora, tell me what he looked like. Do you know his name? Anything?"

The brunette was crying again, sniffing and trying to speak through his sobs. Roxas, his heart clenching, said, "I was there, I saw his face."

Leon immediately looked up and locked eyes with him, Roxas faltering under the intensity of his piercing gaze. When he blonde made no move to continue, Axel leaned in and whispered, "It's alright, just talk to him. He's not as scary as he looks, I promise."

Swallowing nervously and squeezing the other boy's hand for courage, Roxas said, "He was tall and thin, with blonde hair and grey-green eyes. He had this tattoo; it looked like lightning, or some sort of tribal symbol." Searching Leon's eyes, he added, "It covered the entire left side of his face."

Roxas felt the room tense up immediately, Leon looking from Roxas to Axel, a silent question in his eyes. Demyx turned to look over the couch at the red-head as well, whispering, "It couldn't be…"

"Do you really think Zell would do something like this?" Leon asked, crouching down in front of Sora again. "Axel, I need affirmation."

The red-head took a moment before finding his voice, replying, "I'm not sure, I haven't seen him since I…" He shook his head. "I would have to see him again to be sure, lots of things have changed since then, but he would be one to hold a grudge." Roxas looked up and tried to catch the other boy's eyes, arching his eyebrows in concern when seeing the torn look on his face. "I didn't think he was capable of something like this, but it's possible."

"Then go see him," Leon said softly, deep brown eyes looking over the couch at the red-head, then over to the blonde at his side. "Take Roxas with you, so you can be sure."

Startled that Leon knew his name, Roxas whispered, "You want us to go find that guy?"

"If it is Zell, we know where to find him." Demyx replied, looking between Leon and Axel.

The dark-headed boy nodded as if in approval, scooping up his cousin and sitting back against the couch, Sora curling up in his lap with his arms wrapped around Leon's neck. Still crying, the boy hiccupped, "I-I knew it wasn't Cloud. I knew it! I knew he wouldn't hurt me…"

"There, there…" Leon soothed, rubbing the boy's back and looking over at Riku, then Demyx. The two boys nodded almost simultaneously before getting up from the couch and walking towards the door, Riku beckoning the other two boys to follow.

Heart pounding, Roxas walked outside with the other three boys, all eyes turning to him once the door had shut behind them. "You don't have to come with us," Riku said seriously, "We'll find out if it was Zell one way or another."

Axel nodded, "Riku's right. You don't need to do this."

Demyx pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit up, blowing smoke into the afternoon air angrily. "That son of a bitch. If it _is_ Zell I'm going to kick his fucking ass…"

"I can't believe after all the time that had passed he would do something like that." Riku murmured, turning to look at Demyx. "What did he think that would accomplish?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Axel asked, looking over at the two boys. "I broke his jaw, crushed his eye socket and cheekbone, I mean, I nearly gave him brain damage." His eyes were dark, much darker than Roxas had seen before. "He did it because of me, to get back at me. He raped Sora because of me."

"Wait, who is this Zell guy?" Roxas asked, looking between the boys. "Did you get into a fight with him or something?"

Axel ran a hand through his hair, exhaling and reaching for Demyx's cigarette. The dirty-blonde handed it over, pulling another from his back pocket and lighting it, puffing silently as he watched the older boy. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Axel replied, "We were in high school together, he was your typical I-don't-get-enough-attention-from-my-parents type of bully, and he was the prick that liked making people's shittiest days shittier. When he found out about Kairi, he made it his sole purpose in life to seek me out and crack some wise-ass comments about it." He took another long drag, his knee shaking in agitation. "I won't even repeat what the bastard said, but needless to say I flew off the handle, and what started out as a fist-fight turned into me pounding his face into the ground over and over and over." He looked over at Roxas, still shaking. "I could have killed him that day, I was ready to fucking kill him. That's the only time I ever really thought I was going to go that far." He looked from the blonde over to Riku and Demyx. "Riku pulled me off of him at the last minute, but Zell was in the hospital for a month. I never saw him again at school, but the rumor was I had messed him up really bad, left a nasty scar going up the side of his face. It was said that he got a tattoo to cover it up, something tribal-looking." He pulled one last drag from his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and crushing it under his shoe. "It's not like I've been hanging out with him to see for myself, but I know for a fact he's in the same gang with your boy Seifer, and I know where all those wannabe bad-asses like to hang out on the weekends."

Roxas, who had at first been dumbfounded at the fact that Axel was smoking, now turned his surprise towards the mention of Naminé's stalker. "Wait, you mean that Seifer might be wherever we're going?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure the whole gang will be there. We might be in for a fight."

Roxas, who was never truly one for violence, shifted uneasily. The last time he'd gone up against Seifer things hadn't exactly gone well. But this wasn't just about him, it was about Sora. They were doing this for Sora, to find out if Zell really was the one who hurt him a year ago. "I want to go with you." Roxas said, Axel nodding and smiling down at him, taking his hand gently. The younger boy returned his smile, looking over at Riku and Demyx, the two boys smiling at him as well. Then slowly, Roxas felt something inside him rise to the surface. Something dark and burning, a long suppressed anger he had yet to release. Smirking, Roxas said, "I think I might like to see Seifer again anyway to… _thank_ him for beating me up that day." Looking up to meet Axel's eyes, he added, "If he hadn't, who knows when I would have met you guys again."

-x-x-x-

Old abandoned warehouses on the edge of town seemed to be the choice location for all the gangs in the city. They took Demyx's car, the dirty blonde insisting that if anything were to happen to one of their cars instead it would cost a lot more to repair. The smoky interior was a lot like Roxas remembered, but somehow with Axel sitting beside him holding his hand those bad memories just faded away. Rubbing the other boy's palm with his fingertips shyly, Roxas whispered, "You missed me?"

Axel looked down at him, laughing softly. "Of course I did. Didn't you miss me?"

Smiling, Roxas pressed his cheek to the taller boy's shoulder, inhaling the other boy's scent and watching the warehouses pass slowly by until they reached a large dark grey building near the river. Total gangster hideout material, Roxas thought to himself. He wouldn't be surprised if Leon's mafia friends had a warehouse themselves somewhere nearby…if he _was_ in the mafia, anyway.

Demyx pulled the car past the corner of the warehouse into an overgrown lot, the wrought-iron fence half-collapsed under the weight of the weeds and ivy slowly consuming it. He turned the worn-out old black Sedan so they were facing the road leading back towards town and parked, leaving the keys in the ignition just in case. Demyx turned around in his seat, meeting eyes with Axel. "Are you okay? Do you want me and Riku to do this?"

The red-head shook his head. "Don't worry about me, I'm good. I'm not going to start before they do. Let's just get in and get out."

Demyx nodded and got out of the car, Axel following after him. Riku turned around in the passenger's seat to look back at Roxas, saying, "Just tell us as soon as you recognize him, okay? We shouldn't be here for very long, and then we'll head back and try to cheer up Sora."

Roxas nodded. "You know what Zell looks like too, right? What if it's not him?"

"Then we leave, and Leon will track down whoever it was." Riku reached over and touched his arm. "There can only be so many guys out there with a tattoo covering half their face, right?"

Laughing softly, Roxas got out of the car, Riku doing the same. The four boys walked past the front end of the car and around the side of the warehouse, Demyx quickly finding an unlocked door and letting them all inside. Voices could be heard from the middle of the building, the sounds of glass shattering accompanying maniacal laughter. Roxas gasped softly at the racket, reaching over and grabbing Riku's arm. The silver-headed boy smiled at him, looking ahead to see Demyx and Axel peeking around a forklift, watching the gang silently. The dirty-blonde glanced back at Roxas, offering a hand. The boy stepped from Riku's side to take the other boy's hand, Demyx pointing and whispering softly, "The one sitting on the steps there, you see?"

Roxas peeked around the corner, searching for the blonde boy he'd seen earlier at the mall. There was a boy sitting on the steps as Demyx had said, but only the right side of his face was visible, and from where he was standing he couldn't make out the color of his eyes. "I'm not sure, is that Zell?"

"Why don't we find out?" Axel asked, stepping around the corner and cupping his hand around his mouth. "Hey Zell, you pig fucker! How's the kiddie porn business treating you?"

The entire room was suddenly looking at them, several boys getting to their feet and starting towards Axel, one with a baseball bat in his hands. The blonde on the staircase let a wicked grin crack his face, stepping down the few steps to the ground and turning to face the red-head. "Well, well; if it isn't my favorite fucking fire crotch!" Roxas watched, holding his breath as the boy turned so the tattoo across the left side of his face glared under the florescent lights. "Did you come to play? Or did you just miss me…"

"That's him," Roxas said breathily, backing away and looking from Demyx to Riku. "That's definitely him, I'm sure."

"Fucking piece of shit," Demyx hissed, stepping past Axel towards the boys approaching, "You sick piece of shit! Get your ass kicked and then decide since you can't hold your own in a fight you'll just go around raping little kids, is that it?"

"Dem, not now." Axel said, taking the other boy's arm when he took another step forward. "We know it was Zell, let's just go. Leon will take care of it."

"Yeah, Leon's always taking care of it - and look where that got us!" He wrenched his arm out of Axel's hand, turning on the other boy. "We fucked up Roxas' life because we listened to Leon! We fucking broke him and fucking got Cloud killed! And for what? Nothing! All that sick fucking shit we did last year was for nothing!" He turned back to Zell, pointing threateningly past the thugs surrounding him straight at the other blonde. "You are gonna get yours, you piece of shit, I swear on it. You're gonna get yours if it's the last fucking thing I do!"

"Are you threatening me?" Zell asked, barking out his laughter.

Axel grabbed Demyx again before the boy could step forward, pulling him back towards the door. "Dem I know how you feel, I do, trust me." He pulled the boy a bit closer, trying to reason with him. "We'll deal with Zell later, but right now we have to go!"

Roxas, watching the two boys with wide eyes, whispered, "Guys, can we talk about this back at the studio? Demyx, I know you guys didn't want to hurt me, I understand that you were doing it for Sora. It's okay, really; let's just get out of here…"

"It's not fucking okay!" Demyx spat, looking from Axel to the boy behind him, Roxas catching the gleam of tears on his cheeks. "We have to end this; we have to make this right _now_!"

At a loss, the younger boy looked back at the only boy who'd remained silent since Demyx's outburst, asking shakily, "R-Riku?"

The silver-haired boy stepped up to Axel's side, taking Demyx's other hand. "Dem, we need to go, okay? I'll drive if you want, but we need to go now."

The other boy's voice was broken when he whispered, "We can't go through this again. We can't do this again, we can't… I can't…"

Riku took his friend's hand and pulled him back towards the door, Demyx allowing the other boy to drag him back to the car. Roxas turned from watching the two boys leave over to Axel, waiting for the red-head to move. When the older boy just stood there, watching Zell's gang steadily approaching, Roxas took his wrist and pulled him back towards the exit, whispering, "Axel, what are you doing? Let's go…"

Axel stood his ground for another moment before turning and running towards the door, pulling Roxas with him. "Get in the car!" he ordered, shoving the boy towards the Sedan right as the boy with the baseball bat took a swing at Axel, the older boy ducking and kicking the boy's feet out from under him, punching the next boy so hard he fell with a spin to the ground.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed, "Come on!"

"Get in the _car_!" the older boy shouted back, backing up as a set of boys walked out of the warehouse, several others leaving from the main gate and walking towards him.

Roxas opened and slammed the door shut, pressing a hand to the glass and screaming, "Now _you_ get in the car!"

Riku, revving the engine and honking the horn, relayed the message, Demyx rolling down his window and shouting, "Get in the fucking car, Axel, or I'm getting back out!"

Growling in frustration Axel threw another punch at the boy with the baseball bat and then ran to the car, scrambling inside and shutting the door right as Riku floored it. "Fuck!" Axel cursed, flexing his hand and shaking it for a moment before flexing it again. "I can't believe that prick, all this time it's been Zell and we never fucking knew it!"

"I can't believe you told me you weren't going to start anything and then you call him a pig fucker!" Riku said, glaring at the red-head in the rear view mirror. "What would you have done if that guy had a gun instead of a bat, Axel? Did you ever think of that?"

Roxas was panting, shaking as adrenaline pumped through his veins. "I was so scared; I thought they were going to kill you. Fucking jerk!" He punched Axel's shoulder, glaring through his tears. "I was so fucking scared they were going to hurt you…"

"I'm sorry, Rox. I'm sorry." Axel said, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder and pulling him close. "I'm sorry; I was just trying to protect you. I didn't mean to scare you."

Roxas looked up at the older boy. "What? You were fighting them because of me?"

Axel grinned sheepishly, "I wanted you to be safe, and you wouldn't get in the car."

"Jerk!" Roxas choked, punching his side gently. "Don't ever do that again."

Smiling, Axel tilted the blonde's face up and wiped his thumb across the boy's cheeks, leaning in and kissing him. "I won't."

-x-x-x-

When they arrived at the studio Axel and Riku sought out Leon; they found the older boy making hot chocolate in the kitchen for Sora. The small brunette was on the couch in a bundle of blankets watching _Room 1408_ , his shoulders tensed as suspenseful music poured from the speakers, his hands clutching a pillow to his chest. Demyx walked past Roxas without a word, turning down the hall and disappearing into the art room, the younger boy watching him thoughtfully. Demyx had been so upset before, so emotional about what had happened last year… Roxas hesitated only a moment then walked down the hallway himself, placing a hand on the doorframe and leaning inside ever-so-slightly to look for the dirty-blonde. The older boy was sitting at the window, a sketchpad in his hands, flipping through the pages as if looking for something. "Demyx?" Roxas called softly, the boy looking up and meeting his eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can." The other boy replied, turning to look back down at his sketchpad absently before sighing and setting it aside to give Roxas enough room to sit down beside him. "I'm sorry, about what I said." Dusky blue eyes darkened as he frowned. "I didn't mean to flip out like that, I shouldn't have yelled at Axel, or at you."

Roxas nodded, looking down at his lap, eyes moving up slightly to the sketchbook at Demyx's side. "Can I see?" He asked, motioning towards the pad.

"Y-yeah, sure." The older boy replied, handing it to him, Roxas flipping open the first page and staring in amazement at the sketch before him. It was a picture of Riku and Sora asleep together on the couch; the older boy with a hand on the smaller boy's back, holding him in his sleep. Roxas flipped to the next page; it was a sketch of Axel in the kitchen, chin in his hand has he stared at the cup of coffee before him. His hair was messy and his clothes were tussled as if he'd just woken up. The next sketch was of Tidus and Yuna, the girl holding a martini and laughing, the boy smiling at her sheepishly. The sketch after that was Lulu, a pretty Goth girl they had met at _Neo Nights_ , her long braids falling down her shoulders like ebony ribbon, smiling out from the page secretively.

"Demyx, these are beautiful." Roxas whispered. "They're like photographs."

"I just draw what I see." Demyx replied, smiling softly. Roxas flipped through the sketchpad slowly; there was a sketch of Sora standing in front of the mirror making his hair eloquently disheveled, his eyes in the reflection staring out from the page. The next was a sketch of Axel painting, his hand poised before a blank canvas, a lost look across his face. "I remember that one." Demyx said with a smile, taking the sketchpad and looking down at his drawing. "He stood like that for an hour, so ready to paint but not knowing where to start." His eyes drifted up to meet Roxas', a sad smile across his lips. "That was the first time he ever painted you."

"Me?" the younger blonde asked incredulously. "Axel painted a picture of me?"

Chuckling, Demyx got to his feet, walking over to the right wall and shifting through some canvases propped up against the wall. Roxas got up, walking to his side slowly, heartbeat racing as he recognized his face. "He's painted you many times, Rox. He's been painting you for months now."

Fingers trembling, Roxas looked through the canvases, enraptured at the detail of his eyes in each painting. There was such light, such life, such beauty in the eyes that stared back at him, his eyes. There was even a painting of him with a bruise on his cheek, from the very first time they'd seen one another after that night. "W-why…?" Roxas asked, breathless.

Demyx watched him for a moment, then said, "You remember when I left yesterday, I covered up one of the paintings on an easel because I said they weren't ready, that the world wasn't ready to see it." Roxas nodded, searching the boy's eyes curiously. "I think you should see it. I think maybe then you'll understand."

Turning from the wall Demyx walked over to an easel covered with a thin white sheet, Roxas at his side, waiting expectantly. When the older boy made no move to pull the cloth away, just looked over at him, Roxas took the initiative. With a trembling hand he reached out and tugged the sheet down off of the painting, letting the cloth fall to the floor and cupping a hand over his mouth. It was a picture of him, sitting back to back with a red-headed girl. They were both looking out of the painting, her eyes indigo and his bright blue, but they had the same look. The same lost, broken look despite the light shining in their eyes. "He told me before…that I reminded him of her…"

"You do." Axel said softly from the doorway, Roxas looking up in surprise to meet the boy's cat-green eyes. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it. It's enchanting, almost haunting." The blonde boy whispered, reaching out and brushing his fingertips against the paint, shuddering as he moved and those two pairs of eyes seemed to follow him. "I didn't know you were painting me all this time. I'm honored."

"He paints all of us at least once," Riku said, stepping past Axel into the studio, turning to look at the painting himself, "but he's never painted any of us with Kairi before."

Smiling, Axel crossed his arms over his chest. "They have the same eyes. Once I put you with her, it was like a reflection of my sister. I couldn't get it out of my head."

"Another masterpiece to add to the galleria!" Riku teased, reaching over and wrapping an arm around Demyx. "You two are going to be famous one day. If only I had been blessed with artistic abilities, but alas, I am doomed to be a writer."

"Don't worry, Riku. We'll drag you with us into fame and fortune." Demyx replied, grinning. "We wouldn't dare leave you behind; you might write a novelette about how shitty your best friends are!"

"I'd rather be famous than infamous, that's for sure." Axel laughed, looking over and Roxas and offering his hand. The younger boy took it, smiling shyly, following after the red-headed boy as he pulled him back towards the living room. "I wasn't sure whether or not I should show you, I didn't know if it would freak you out…"

"What, you painting me?" Roxas asked, shaking his head. "No, I think it's amazing, really. It doesn't freak me out at all. I'm…flattered that you would find me interesting enough to paint. You make me seem so mysterious and beautiful."

"But you are, Roxas." Axel said with a soft laugh. "You are everything I've ever painted, and so much more."

Feeling the blush creeping into his cheeks, Roxas said hesitantly, "I never told you earlier, but…I did." At Axel's confused look, the blonde boy whispered, "I missed you too."

Smiling and laughing gently, the older boy stopped him, Roxas turning to look up at Axel and gasping when their lips met. They kissed softly, Roxas making a small sound of surprise when the other boy pulled away. "This is okay, right?" Axel asked, searching the younger boy's eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me…" was Roxas' whispered reply, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck when the red-head dipped down and kissed him again, the taller boy pressing him back against the wall and cupping his cheek. A small eternity passed before they parted for air, Roxas licking across his bottom lip and noticing how tender his snake-bites were. _Probably from all the kissing we did last night_ …

Axel was watching him, an affectionate but worried look across his face. "Are you sure about this? About us?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Roxas whispered back. "Now stop asking me about it and kiss me again…"

Leon watched the two boys from the corner of the kitchen, sipping at his cup of hot chocolate. He turned his head when he heard Sora gasp in horror from the couch, his younger cousin clutching his cup in one hand and a pillow in the other. Though his thoughts were a whirlwind he retained his cool, collected composure, walking over to join Sora on the couch. He would talk to Axel about things later. There was a lot they needed to change, and phone calls he needed to make, but for right now he just wanted to pretend for a moment they all lived normal carefree lives and enjoy his cocoa with Sora. There would be plenty of time to fix things later, and take care of Zell.

-x-x-x-

Naminé wasn't one to worry about things, but after what had happened earlier she somehow felt the need to check on Roxas. Pulling her phone from her pocket she sent him a small text asking him to call her when he got home and let her know how Sora was doing. Zexion was at her side, blowing bubbles in his gum and stringing his violin. Marluxia was across the courtyard talking to a couple of girls, laughing and swatting his hand at something amusing that was said. The pale girl redirected her attention to her cellphone, checking the time. "It's getting late; I have to be heading home soon."

"Yeah, me too." The boy at her side replied, slate eyes meeting periwinkle. "Sorry we had to cut your shopping expedition a bit short."

Shaking her head the girl stood up from the bench and replied, "Don't be silly! I was way more concerned about Sora and Roxas than finding shoes to match my dress. We'll go another time."

Zexion nodded and waved as she walked off, Marluxia looking over and waving as well. "See you tomorrow, Naminé!" the older boy called before returning to his conversation. The blonde just shook her head and smiled. Marl the chatterbox. At this rate he'd never get any practicing done.

Crossing the college lawn to the parking lot, intent on heading home, Naminé spotted a tall boy in a hoddie walking through the rows of cars, checking each one carefully before moving on. She walked to her car slowly, watching his movements, wary as to what me might be up to, but when the boy looked up and caught her eyes she stopped in her tracks, asking softly, "Roxas?"

The boy reached up and pulled his hood down, shaking out his hair. He was blonde, and his hair was a lot like Roxas', a series of feathered spikes…but something was different. His eyes were a darker shade of blue, almost cerulean, and he was definitely older; he was taller and his shoulders and chest showed off well-toned muscle despite the bulky hoodie concealing them. "What's your name?" he asked as he walked over to her, smiling kindly.

"Naminé," she replied, "I'm sorry, you look very much like my best friend. I didn't mean to bother you."

Shaking his head, the older boy replied, "It's alright. Actually I was wondering if you could help me with something?" He searched her eyes for a moment, and then said, "I'm looking for my little brother."


	13. Chapter 13

Roxas sighed, closing the door and locking it behind him, running a hand through his hair as he tossed his backpack and keys on the couch and plopped down beside them. His mind was racing with everything that had happened that afternoon; his concern over Sora, almost getting into a gang-fight, and then making out with Axel and watching scary movies with the boys for the rest of the night... Leon had stayed as well, though he kept his distance from the younger boys. The man hadn't really talked to him. He had been on the phone for most of the night, but the older boy had smiled at him once, nodding as if in appreciation for his help in identifying Zell. Roxas could only return his smile; heart pounding as he wondered what plans the dark, sinister man was weaving. Axel had told him not to worry about it, that things would finally be made right after all this time, that Sora's rapist would never hurt anyone ever again…but something felt wrong. Nothing was made right by killing another human being, no matter how evil or wrong their actions may be. Roxas would much rather have the boy rotting in jail, and getting raped himself by his inmates, or perhaps shanked, but for Axel to have a hand in his death made Roxas' blood run cold. Axel had been through so much already, if Leon asked him to help with whatever he was planning with Zell…

Roxas laid his head back, staring up at the ceiling and throwing an arm over his face. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would say to Leon, the anger and frustration that he had towards Sora's older cousin was a titan waiting to be unleashed. He had so much to say, so much he blamed Leon for. He only hoped Leon wouldn't be foolish enough to try and involve the boys again, any of them. He had never seen Demyx like that before, the way he had been back at Zell's hideout. He never wanted to see the gentle artist that way again.

His phone ringing startled him out of his thoughts, retrieving the device from his pocket and smiling as he answered the call. "Hey Naminé."

" _Roxas_!" she scolded, laughter in her voice. " _Why didn't you tell me_!"

The blonde blinked, asking, "What are you talking about?"

"… _if you had told me sooner we could have made dinner plans or something! I can't believe you didn't let me know_ …"

Trying to decipher the girl's cheerful rambling, Roxas said, "Naminé, slow down. What are you talking about?"

" _I forgive you this time_!" she chided, a smile in her tone, " _But next time tell me your brother's going to be in town so we can go out and celebrate properly! I can't believe you never told me you had a brother in the military! He looks just like you_ …"

Roxas, too shocked to do anything else, burst into laughter. "Naminé, what are you talking about? My brother was killed in an accident a year ago." The girl's stunned silence echoed through the phone, Roxas' eyes widening and his heart beginning to pound. "Naminé? Are you there?"

" _Roxas, are you sure? He knew everything about you, he wanted to know if you still lived at the same address, and how your classes were going_ …"

Suddenly angry, Roxas said, "This isn't funny, Naminé. My brother is dead. I don't know who put you up to this, but I-"

Naminé interrupted him, her voice hurt, " _It's not supposed to be funny, Roxas! I'm serious! Your brother was at campus less than an hour ago_!" When the blonde boy didn't respond, she added, " _We talked for a good twenty minutes about you, about your parents, and about how he was friends with Sora. He said his name was Cloud_."

Roxas swallowed, feeling faint. It couldn't be. It couldn't. The men at his door had shown him pictures of the accident, had given him his brother's mangled dog-tags… He dropped his phone and jumped up from the couch, racing through the house, knocking over a chair as he darted through the kitchen and up the stairs to his brother's bedroom. Fingers trembling, he pushed open the door, reaching in and flicking on the light switch. The room was empty, everything exactly as it had been since the day Cloud had left for the army. The window was half-open, the bed covers were messily made, the stack of books on his desk were still spilt over the side of the table onto the floor just as they had been for a year. Nothing was changed, nothing was touched, a thin film of dust had settled over everything like an ever-present snow. It made his brother's room look grey, detached from reality. No one was there.

Choking back his emotions he turned to walk across the hall, entering the study. The room was filled with books and papers, a small box sitting on top of a tall bookshelf near two parallel windows, the curtains tightly drawn. He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bookshelf, standing on top of it and reaching for the small box. He retrieved it carefully, cradling it against his chest as he got down off of the chair, dusting off the lid and tracing his fingertips over the grains in the woodwork. Roxas stared at the box long and hard, then took a breath and opened the tin. There was a picture of Cloud inside, smiling sheepishly. He was a few years younger, about Roxas' age, and there was a younger version of Roxas at his side, tongue sticking out at the camera. He lifted the small photograph, revealing the melted dog-tags beneath, Cloud's name written in bold print against the metal. Cloud was dead, and he was never coming back. Gritting his teeth he closed the tin and clutched it in his hand, stomping back down the stairs and into the living room, retrieving his discarded phone from the couch cushions. Naminé was still on the line, her worried voice calling his name softly. He raised the phone to his ear, trying to steady his breathing, but then something struck him.

Not only had he never told anyone he had an older brother, he had never told Naminé his name, and he was certain Sora had never told her either. How did she know his brother's name was Cloud, unless she was telling the truth…?

"N-Naminé?" he asked breathlessly, the girl sighing in relief.

" _I'm here, Roxas_."

"How long ago did you say…you saw my brother?"

The girl hesitated, and then replied, " _It's been a little over an hour now_."

"And did he say…did he tell you anything? Anything about where he was going, or what he was doing tonight?"

The girl's voice was uncertain, as if trying to recall vital details to their encounter. " _He said he was going to go see an old friend, and then he was going to come see you_."

"A friend?" Roxas asked, his mind flitting to Sora.

" _Yes_ ," Naminé replied, adding, " _I think he said his name was Leon_?"

Roxas' face when white, his heart pounding in his ears as he said shakily, "Naminé, I have to call you back."

Naminé's voice resonated worry, " _I don't understand what's happening_."

"Just trust me, Naminé. I'll call you back."

As he hung up the phone was already running out the door.

-x-x-x-

Axel yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes before getting up from the couch. Sora was fast asleep, curled up at Riku's side. The silver-haired boy smiled at his friend, rubbing the brunette's back. Axel smiled in return and nodded to him, stretching and rubbing his head as he made his way upstairs. He needed to talk to Leon.

The older boy was ending a phone call right as Axel pushed open the door to the first bedroom, the bedroom where Sora had wept over Cloud's betrayal, the bedroom where Leon had told Axel of his plans for revenge. The dark-headed boy nodded and beckoned Axel inside, green eyes meeting dark brown as they sat across from one another, Axe on the bed and Leon in the chair against the wall. "We made a terrible mistake." Axel whispered, searching his friend's eyes.

"No, I have made terrible mistakes," Leon replied softly, clasping his hands together thoughtfully. "You four would never have done the things you did without my influence."

At the mention of four, Axel asked, "Does Tidus know?"

Leon nodded. "I called him a while ago, told him that it was Zell all along. He is with Yuna; otherwise he would be here now."

Axel nodded, "I wouldn't want him to be away from her, he's the only one out of all of us that has any semblance of a normal life."

Leon searched the red-head's eyes, and asked softly, "You are with Roxas now?"

The younger boy returned his gaze, a soft smile playing across his lips. "I want to be with him, but things between us are…difficult." He added after a short pause. "I care about him. I hope that we will be together…in time."

Leon nodded, saying absently, "Time heals all wounds. Most, anyway."

The younger boy shifted on the bed, leaning closer to Leon. "The way you dealt with Kairi's killer…will that happen to Zell now?"

The older boy caught his eyes, but didn't reply. "Things will be taken care of." He said finally, getting up from the chair and placing a hand on Axel's shoulder. "Thank you, for taking care of Sora. I'm sorry…I persuaded you into hurting Roxas that night. I never meant to make you suffer any more than you already had."

"I know, Leon." Axel said softly.

The older boy stroked his thumb across Axel's shoulder for a moment then pulled away, heading downstairs to his sleeping cousin. Riku looked up as he approached, Leon offering a small smile. He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Sora's forehead softly, then met Riku's eyes and whispered, "Treat him well, Riku. He's in love with you."

Blue eyes grinned up at him, the boy letting a soft laugh escape his lips. "I will, Leon."

The dark, tall man nodded and walked towards the front door, boots sounding softly across the floor. He closed the door softly behind him, checked his watch, and then took a few steps towards the road before noticing a figure standing in the yard watching him. His face was hidden in the shadows of a hoodie, fierce sapphire eyes shining out at him from the darkness. He lifted his arm, revealing the gun clasped in his gloved hand, equipped with a long silencer. He lifted a finger, releasing the safely; his intentions deathly clear. The two boys stared at one another for a long moment, before the dark-headed man whispered, "It's good to see you alive, Cloud."

The blonde's voice was ice when he spoke. "Where is the bastard that raped my little brother?"

-x-x-x-

Roxas was speeding faster than he ever had before, hitting an excess of 80mph down the abandoned streets, zooming through red lights and stop signs as he made his way to the studio. He eyed the phone lying in the passenger's seat, fighting his urge to call Axel; he wouldn't be able to concentrate and drive at this speed with a phone pressed to his ear. Biting his lip he cursed, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. "God damn it Cloud, why didn't you come to _me_! Why is everyone so fucking damned and determined to carry out wretched revenge on anyone and everyone that crosses their paths!" He screeched around a corner, narrowly missing a parked car as he continued down the rain-slicked streets. "All of this is _pointless_!"

His heart ached, choking back tears. All he had wanted was his brother back, but now...now all he wanted was for everyone and everything to just stop and go away. He wanted the fighting to stop, and the revenge to stop, and the hurting to stop. He had to end this.

-x-x-x-

Axel sat there for a moment before sighing and getting to his feet, intent on heading downstairs. A strange sound caught his attention, eyes focusing on the cellphone in the floor beside the chair. "Leon must have dropped it…" He stepped over and picked up the vibrating device, reading the name across the front and flipping it open. "Hey Tidus, what's up?"

" _Axel? Where's Leon_?"

"We're all at the studio, he left his phone. I'll go find him real quick."

" _Nah, it's alright. Just tell him we're going to swing by and see Sora for a minute before we head into town. I'm with Yuna, Zack, and Paine. We're going for midnight margaritas_."

"Of course you are." Axel laughed, leaving the bedroom and padding down the stairs in socked feet. "I'll tell him you're on the way."

Riku looked up from the couch, smiling at Axel. "Hey, who was that?"

"Tidus," Axel replied, "he and Yuna are coming over for a minute, they're going out drinking with Paine and Zack again."

"Ah yes, midnight margaritas." Riku said with a nod.

"You guessed it." Looking towards the kitchen, listening for signs of the older boy, Axel asked, "Where's Leon?"

"Oh, he was just heading out. I didn't hear his car leave; he must be outside on the phone or something. I thought I heard him talking."

Axel looked down at the cell phone in his hand curiously. "But…I have his phone."

-x-x-x-

Yuna laughed, shoving her boyfriend. Tidus just grinned, looking in his rear-view mirror and their two raven-haired friends. "What? I'm just saying. They could be twins! You gotta admit that's kinky."

Paine had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Tidus in the reflection of the mirror, her red eyes like rubies against her fair skin. "Let Yuna say I can play with you for one night; then you'll know the meaning of 'kinky', little boy."

The brunette giggled, turning to look back at the other girl. "He's such a pervert!" She looked over at Zack, saying in a teasing voice, "Can't you teach him to be more like you? I like the strong, silent type. Plus you're into all these nifty martial art things! So mysterious…"

Tidus, rolling his eyes, said, "Sweetheart, I already asked. He's full-blown gay. A threesome's not happening."

Yuna blushed crimson, turning around in her seat and exclaiming, "You actually _asked_ him something like that?"

"You're the one that mentioned it." The blonde said with a grin.

"I was _drunk_! You're not supposed to actually _do_ it!"

That had Zack laughing, a sultry grin crossing Paine's lips. "I'd be up for a threesome."

Tidus and Yuna both looked back at her, surprise on their faces.

The older girl grinned. "Just saying."

-x-x-x-

Roxas parked around the corner from the studio, walking through the deep puddles lining the streets, eyes wide and fearful. His brother was here, somewhere, planning on doing something unspeakable to Leon. He could feel it. There was no other explanation as to why he would ever say something like that to Naminé, unless he was intent on confronting the older boy for everything that had happened with Sora and Roxas. The fact that his brother had been dead for the past year and was somehow alive again was in the back recesses of his mind; all he knew was if Cloud was back he was here for revenge, and if Leon was in danger then so were the other boys. He had told Cloud every detail of his rape. Once he was finished with Leon, he would go after Riku, and Axel.

A series of thoughts flooded through his mind, one he was quickly making into a reality. Cloud had military training; he had faked his death somehow and had come back to avenge his little brother. The time span between the two actions didn't quite make sense to Roxas, but there was no other explanation. He had Cloud's dog-tags; the explosion had obviously been real. He had Cloud's death benefits in his bank account, the entire world truly believed he was dead, but Naminé had seen him… He would ask questions later. For now he needed to make sure that his friends were safe. Somehow he had to stop Cloud.

The following series of events happened almost simultaneously.

Roxas crossed the street, sneaking through the bushes lining the studio and searching through the darkness for any sign of his brother. His breath caught in his throat, noticing immediately the two boys in the dim lights outside of the studio, Leon with his hands held up, the figure across from him poised with a gun in hand, aiming it at the other boy's head. He raced forward, forgetting all else and running towards his brother. "Cloud, stop!"

Axel instantly heard Roxas' voice, turning towards the front door, Riku moving Sora gently and getting up from the couch. "Was that…?"

"What is Roxas doing back?" Axel asked, running for the door.

Tidus pulled up in front of the studio, the four friends getting out of their car together, Zack looking up at the scene taking place before them, moving instinctively towards the figure with the gun.

Roxas didn't know what he was doing, but he knew his brother wouldn't shoot him. Cloud would never hurt him. He came to a panting halt between the two boys, eyes streaming tears. "Cloud, don't shoot him! You don't understand!"

Zack, seeing Roxas run up to the gun-wielding stranger, stopped in his tracks, shouting, "Roxas get away from him!"

At that moment Axel opened the door, Riku at his side, the two boys standing in the doorway frozen in shock. "Cloud?" Axel whispered, the blonde looking up from Leon to the red-headed boy, moving his arm ever-so-slightly to put the boy in his sights.

"This is for what you did to my brother." He said icily, his words calm and controlled.

Roxas moved forward, grabbing the gun, pulling it down to where the weapon was buried in his chest. "Cloud, _look at me_!"

The boy seemed to notice Roxas for the first time, giving him a far-away look. "I missed you, Roxas."

Trembling, the young blonde said in return, "I-I missed you too Cloud. I missed you so much."

Tidus was on the phone, calling the police. Yuna was hiding behind him slightly, Paine watching with wide eyes. Zack took a step forward, Cloud noticing his movements. He looked over his shoulder slightly, sapphire catching violet, before he turned and looked back at Roxas. "You need to let go now, little brother. I have something I have to do."

"You don't have to do anything!" Roxas pleaded, clutching the barrel of the gun. "Cloud, please! You don't know what's happened since last year. Axel and Riku, they're my friends now! I've forgiven them!"

Cloud looked at him in surprised, "You've forgiven them? The boys that _raped_ you?"

"W-What?"

Everyone turned to look at the doorway, Sora standing behind Axel and Riku, his eyes wide. Roxas looked over his shoulder, unconsciously moving away from the gun. "Sora…"

"What is he talking about," Sora asked, stepping between the two boys and towards the hooded figure, not knowing what was going on, "What do you mean?"

"Sora…" Cloud's voice was broken, "God, I wanted to see you. So badly…"

The brunette's eyes were wide as he recognized the other boy's voice, clenching a hand over his chest. "Cloud? Oh my god, _Cloud_?"

The taller boy reached up and pushed back his hood, revealing his blonde feathered locks and his dazzling blue eyes. Sora's face tensed up as tears flooded down his cheeks, racing into the older boy's arms, Cloud immediately lowering his weapon and meeting the brunette's embrace. He hugged him one-armed for a moment, the younger boy clinging to him and sobbing, before Zack stepped up to him and took his gun slowly from his fingers. The two older boys exchanged a look before Cloud turned his attention to Sora, holding him tightly. Tidus had hung up the phone mid-call, apologizing to the woman on the other line. Yuna and Paine were standing together watching curiously

Axel stood in the doorway unmoving, but Riku walked past him and Leon to Roxas' side, taking his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so…" the blonde replied, watching his brother embracing Sora. He wanted that embrace, he wanted his brother to hold him like that, and tell him he missed him and loved him and would never leave him again. Cloud seemed to sense his brother's gaze, looking up from Sora to Roxas, his eyes darkening when seeing Riku holding his hand. Roxas swallowed nervously, having never experienced this side of his brother before. He was dark and foreboding, sinister and strong. He was more a stranger than the brother he loved, a lone assassin who had come in the middle of the night to kill his enemies, to avenge Roxas… "Cloud," the boy began, squeezing Riku's hand, "All of this fighting and killing and revenge. It has to stop."

The older blonde watched him, watched the way Riku was looking at his younger brother with concern, the gentle way he held his hand, and then remembered Roxas' words about how the silver-haired boy had comforted him. How he had helped him. His eyes softened, and he turned his eyes back to Roxas. "You have forgiven Riku, I can understand that. But Axel?"

Sora listened, his expression confused. "What do you mean, Cloud? Axel is Roxas' boyfriend."

Cloud's face twisted into something between anger and disgust, the older blonde's eyes flitting up to Axel before coming to rest on Leon. "You sadistic fuck. You never told Sora what you had them do, did you?"

The brunette clasped his former lover's hand gently, shaking at the boy's harsh words before looking over at his cousin. "Leon, what's he talking about?"

While Sora searched Leon's eyes, Cloud looked to Roxas. "Is what he says the truth? Axel…you are with him now?"

Roxas nodded, "He's not like I told you. He's completely different than he was that night. They all are. They're my friends." He searched his brother's eyes, seeing his disbelief. "I swear to you Cloud. Please believe me."

The blonde's words were soft when he spoke, "I trust you Roxas. I know you wouldn't lie to me. I just…can't believe you would forgive him so easily. It's only been a year. Rape isn't something that is quickly forgotten."

"Rape?" Sora's eyes were back on Cloud, and then moved to Roxas. "Axel…raped you?" He shook his head, "No, he couldn't have. Axel would never do that to anyone!" He turned on Cloud, pushing the older boy away with tears in his eyes. "You're lying!"

"Ask Leon." Cloud said, looking over at the other boy. The dark-eyed man had remained silent all this time, watching with steely eyes. "Why don't you tell him what you had your subordinates do for you, Leon?" There was venom in his voice. "And when you're done, why don't you tell everyone what you did to _me_."

Leon stood there for a long moment, then nodded and looked over at his cousin. "Very well. I will tell you what happened last year, Sora," he looked up at Cloud, "and then I will tell them what has transpired since you left."

Cloud nodded, looking back at Zack, offering out his hand for the gun. The dark-headed boy looked at him in disbelief, "You actually expect me to give this back to you after what just happened?"

"I could take it back from you," Cloud said smoothly, "I'm giving you the courtesy of handing it back, before I take it by force."

As Zack moved forward, a growl in his throat, Roxas stepped between them. "Stop it! Here, I'll take it. Just…just put the safety on, okay? I don't want it going off accidentally."

Zack looked between the two brothers for a moment then clicked on the safety, rendering the gun harmless for the time being. He handed the weapon back to Cloud, saying at Roxas' surprised look, "I would rather him handle it, if you don't even know how to switch the safety on. Just…" he looked over at Cloud, "Behave yourself."

Cloud met his eyes for a long moment, an understanding passing between them.

Tidus stepped over to his friend, Zack and the boy exchanging words, before nodding in agreement. Everyone headed inside except for Yuna and Paine, the two girls given instructions to go carry out their tradition of midnight margaritas. The boys would meet them when they were done; there were plenty of cars, they would find a ride and drive them back home. The girls agreed after a few brief explanations of what had just happened, then said goodbye and drove off. The remaining company retreated back inside, the atmosphere of the studio tense enough to slice with a knife.

Roxas went to Axel's side as soon as they were inside, the red-head holding him close, both boys looking up and noticing Cloud's watchful eyes across the living room. Sora was standing with Cloud, holding the boy's arm as if afraid he might disappear at any moment. Riku looked around the house for a moment before heading off down the hallway, noticing for the first time Demyx wasn't present. Tidus and Zack stood together against a wall, arms crossed as they waited for what was about to come.

Leon stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his temple as if fighting off a massive headache. Firstly, as promised, he turned to Sora. "There are things you do not know about what happened last year, as a result of what happened between you and Cloud." At the tall blonde's cutting look, the dark-headed boy corrected, "Or what we thought had happened between you and Cloud. As a way of getting even, I devised a plan to take revenge on Cloud for what he had done to you. I gathered Tidus, Demyx, Riku, and Axel together, and told them what I wanted them to do."

Riku and Demyx walked into the living room softly, taking their places beside Roxas and Axel. Demyx had been in the studio talking to Reno and sketching, he hadn't heard what was happening outside. Riku explained what had happened quickly, Demyx looking over at Cloud with surprise in his eyes. Leon paused, waiting for them to settle into silence, before he continued.

"The concept of this revenge was to make Cloud suffer, therefore I decided we would hurt the one closest to him, and punish him by giving him a taste of his own medicine. I instructed Tidus to follow Roxas, to find out the boy's habits and meeting places, and where he would be most likely to put himself in a compromising position. Next, I had Demyx procure an illegal concoction that would have Roxas feeling sick, then pass out, as a way of making the act of abduction easier, and quieter."

Sora was listening, shaking as he stood beside Cloud, but not saying a word.

"After that, Riku and Axel followed Roxas to _Serendipity_ , the under twenty-one club Roxas spent most of his weekends at. Riku was to work the crowd in Roxas' favor, so that the boy would eventually have to go to the bar for a drink or a breather, where Axel lay in wait with the concoction from Demyx. It was executed flawlessly. Axel drugged Roxas' drink, Riku followed them to the back door where Demyx was waiting with the car, and the three boys had him before Roxas knew what was happening. Tidus monitored the alley to make sure no one saw them come or go, and then watched the streets surrounding the studio to make sure no one saw anything suspicious, then he retired from his role and stayed with me at your bedside. Demyx's role was finished when the boys reached the studio, as was Riku's, and Axel was designated to be the one who would finish the act. He was instructed to do to Roxas what had been done to you, Sora. So yes; Axel raped Roxas, under my orders."

Sora was crying, hands covering his mouth as he hiccupped. "You…you told Axel to rape Roxas…because of me? You thought that would make things better somehow? What were you _thinking_?" His watery blue eyes looked over and met Axel's, "And you…you actually did it? You raped Roxas just because Leon _told_ you to?" Something seemed to snap inside of Sora, a look of revelation crossing his face. "Wait. You…you did this because of what Leon did for you; because Leon killed the man who murdered Kairi, didn't you?"

There it was, out in the open at last, suspicions turned into facts with those words. "Yes, Sora." Axel whispered, "That is why I hurt Roxas. When everything was happening, I thought I was doing the right thing…but I know now that what I did was wrong."

"What _we_ did was wrong." Riku added, Demyx nodding.

"We never should have tried to play god, messing with people's lives like that." Tidus said softly, Zack looking over at him.

"We're criminals," Demyx whispered, bitterness in his voice. "We planned out and executed the kidnapping and rape of an innocent kid, and we didn't think twice about it until it was over with…because we trusted you, Leon." He took a step forward, clenching his hands into fists. "Axel trusted you! He would do anything for you, because of what you did for him, and you _used_ him! You used all of us."

Leon took this all in stride, listening silently. He nodded, as if contemplating what he had done for the first time, and then began again. "As for Cloud, things became a bit more complicated." He looked over at Roxas, an emotion in his eyes the boy had not seen before; remorse. "I am sorry for what I did to you and your family."

Roxas choked, Axel holding him gently and rubbing his back, the blonde nodding.

The older boy turned to look at Cloud, then said, "What I did to you…I am sorry. I convicted an innocent man, and I am gravely in your debt. I know not how I can repay you for what I have done to you, and taken from you. Now that I know the truth about whom it really was that hurt Sora, I assure you I will deal with him."

Cloud made a strange sound, something between a gasp and a sigh. "You know who did it? Who really raped him?"

Sora squeezed his arm, the blonde looking down at him. "I'm so sorry Cloud, I thought it was you for such a long time, but…I saw him today, the boy who raped me. When I saw him, and he yelled at me, I knew it had been him who had hurt me, not you. I'm so sorry…"

Cloud knelt down beside the brunette, cupping his cheek and saying softly, "Who did it? Who hurt you?"

"Zell," Sora said softly, "I remembered seeing him at the party, but I never made the connection until I saw him again today. I'm sorry…"

"Zell?" Cloud whispered, looking up at Leon. "Where is he? Where can I find him?"

Roxas stepped across the living room to his brother, Axel watching him worriedly. "Cloud, you can't go after Zell. Please, I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Cloud looked over at his little brother, his expression unreadable, before he turned to Leon with shining eyes. "Tell my brother what you did to me. Tell him _everything_." A smirk twisted his lips. "Then we'll see if he still doesn't want anyone to get hurt."


	14. Chapter 14

Time seemed to stand still, Leon and Cloud staring at one another for the longest time before the darker boy turned back towards the room and began to speak. "I was the one who convinced Cloud to join the military."

Roxas turned to look at Leon, disbelief in his eyes. "You what?"

Leon nodded, looking from Roxas, to Sora, then to Cloud. "Cloud came to see me a few days after what had happened, begging to see Sora. I, of course, refused. He stood his ground for over an hour out in the rain, convinced if he asked me enough I would eventually let him in, but he was sorely mistaken."

"But you never told me he stayed for that long…" Sora said meekly, sorrow in his voice, "You would just say he came to see me and you wouldn't let him. You never said he…he tried so hard…"

Leon looked over at his cousin for a moment, before turning back to the room and continuing his revelation, "Eventually, when it was clear he wasn't leaving, I made a deal with him. If he would work for me, I would allow him to see Sora again…in time."

"Work for you?" Axel asked, glaring at him across the room. "Leon, you never told us any of this."

"You're not Sora's guardian." Leon said, his eyes flashing. "You do not understand what it is like to be a cousin, a brother, and a father constantly. I hold so much responsibility…" He looked away from Axel. "There are so many emotions when it comes to Sora, so many strong, overwhelming emotions. I would do anything for him. I would die for him." He turned, meeting eyes with Cloud. "And I would kill for him."

The blonde boy returned his gaze, then said in a dark tone, "You said how I came to you that night, begging you, as you say…but you left out the job description, Leon."

The two boys glared at one another for a moment, before Leon said, "Cloud was to work for me, to do my dirtiest jobs. The military is an excellent training program for home-grown assassins."

"What he failed to mention at the time," Cloud said icily, "was he was expecting me to learn how to kill people, but not just any people, entire families. Women and children, mothers and daughters... I had no problem killing bad men, and that is the only reason I agreed to do something so reckless and evil. But the first time…" Cloud was shaking, Roxas and Sora watching him with worry, "When I looked into that girl's eyes and Sephiroth expected me to pull the trigger..."

"You turned on him." Leon said, smirking slightly. "You turned on him, and by doing so you turned on me. You threw away the deal we had made, that you had signed in blood…because you were too weak to kill the daughter of an international crime lord."

"It's not weakness to spare innocent people's lives you sadistic prick!" Cloud lunged forward, pulling his gun from his back, cocking it at the ready right as Zack grabbed his wrist and stopped his movements. He had moved so fast Cloud hadn't even seen him, not that he had expected the raven-haired boy to rush to Leon's rescue.

"You said you would behave." Zack said softly, squeezing Cloud's wrist when the blonde boy tried to move again.

"Didn't you just hear what he said? He has his men kill _women_ and _children_! He thinks _not_ killing innocent people is a sign of _weakness_!"

"Cloud please…" Roxas whispered, grabbing his brother's arm gently. "Please, you said you wanted him to tell us everything." The words came automatically, his brain racing to create a meaning; something, anything to calm his older brother down. "You have to let him finish. You have to tell us what happened…"

Cloud relented, giving Zack his gun, Roxas sighing in relief and turning to look at Sora. The brunette was shaking, watching with sad, wide eyes. The younger blonde reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, looking across the room to Riku. Ice-blue eyes were watching with concern, the silver-haired boy holding Axel back as the red-head tried to move forward once again. "You told Cloud if he would be one of your assassins he could see Sora again? _In time_?"

"The idea was for Sora to never want to be with Cloud again, even if Sora did eventually want to see him." Leon clarified, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Sora would never be with someone who would kill an innocent."

"And you really thought I would actually do it?" the blonde boy chuckled darkly, shaking his head at Leon. "I love Sora, but nothing could ever make me kill an innocent girl." At this the brunette looked up, surprise in his eyes. Cloud seemed to sense the younger boy's distress, looking down at him. "Yes Sora," he whispered tenderly, smiling at him softly, "I love you. I will always love you."

"Oh god…" Sora sobbed, Roxas wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him close, looking over to his brother and catching the sadness in his eyes.

"So what happened?" Roxas asked softly, searching those deep sapphire eyes. "What about the explosion, Cloud? I have your dog-tags. You were dead…"

"First, there is something you must know." Cloud said, looking from his brother to Leon. "This man has under his thumb an overwhelming amount of power. So, when I was sent to the army and thrown immediately overseas without any prior training, it was because he had arranged it. He has control of things no man should have control over, and still I haven't figured out exactly who he is, or how he has obtained all this power. All I know is, once I was in the desert a man came to me. A lethal trained assassin, Leon's right-hand man. His name was Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth trained me for three months, built me into a stealthy war machine, taught me how to kill a man in ways I didn't even know were possible. He tried to drill dark things into my head, to make me forget myself; no mercy, no remorse, no emotion…but I couldn't forget why I was there. I couldn't forget Sora. Even as we drove across the desert in the dead of night to our first mark I still couldn't bring my heart to harden and drive out my soul. So, after Sephiroth had killed the husband, our true mark, and he turned to me…telling me I was the one who would take out the wife and daughter…I forgot the promise I had made to Leon and I retaliated.

"Sephiroth and I had sparred before in hand-to-hand combat while he was training me, but it was nothing compared to this. I had never actually wanted to hurt him before, and he was intent on killing me then and there for betraying him and Leon's orders. We fought with knives and hardened fists, breaking bones and battering one another into a bloody mess. I don't know how long we fought, or when it ended, but eventually I broke away and headed for the convoy. The jeep was the only vehicle we had, and I was sure if I could get away from Sephiroth I would be able to escape back to the base, and I could figure out what to do about everything from there.

"We had a bazooka with us; as I was running Sephiroth used it to blow up the mansion, destroying the evidence of the assassination. While he was burning the place down I stole the jeep and took off through the forest, heading back towards the desert and away from that place… I knew Sephiroth would try something, something drastic, but I never thought he would actually fire the thing at me."

Roxas' breath hitched. "He fired the bazooka at you? They said it was something like a missile that caused the explosion…"

Cloud nodded, his jaw set as he continued. "I heard the shot being fired. It's a sound I'll never forget. That whistling, high pitched warning of imminent death to come… I jumped out right before it hit, the jeep driving by itself for a few more yards before the charge detonated. The jeep was thrown into the air, exploding into shrapnel. I had cuts all over me from the fight, but there was a new gash in my chest. Part of my jacket and shirt was gone, and my dog-tags. They must have gotten caught on the jeep's frame or something when I jumped out."

"For a while we thought he was dead," Leon said, taking up where Cloud and left off, "Sephiroth told me what had happened, and what they both had done, but he couldn't find a body. No mangled skeleton, no trace of human remains. He was convinced Cloud was alive somehow, having found blood in the sand outside of the debris…so I gave him permission to go dark and find Cloud. He's been incognito over in the sand-pit for months now, tracking down Cloud to finish what he started."

"But that's where things get interesting." The other boy said, a wicked grin on his face, "You see; you had Sephiroth train me so well, in fact, that we played cat and mouse for almost half a year before we had our final confrontation two weeks ago. Your boy is dead, Leon, and I'm back for good."

Leon smiled somewhat eerily. "He told me you'd say that."

Cloud's face went blank, a hollow look in his eyes. "You're sick, Leon. I shot him in the head; I emptied a whole clip on him. Sephiroth is _dead_."

"You're dead too, you know." Leon said softly, "You have been for a year now."

The blonde boy just shook his head, dismissing his words. Roxas looked between them; still holding Sora as he cried, then he looked to Leon. "If Sephiroth is still out there, somewhere, you would tell him to stop chasing Cloud now, right?"

Leon looked over at the younger boy, Cloud glancing over at his little brother as well. "Yes, Roxas. Sephiroth contacted me last week when he returned to the country, and we reestablished communication. I called him earlier tonight and told him his contract with me was no longer active. I'm sure he's taking a long-needed vacation. Probably somewhere involving white sands and lots of sunshine."

Cloud's teeth were clenched, fire in his eyes as he grit out, "I shot him in the _head_ , Leon."

The man smiled, his chocolate-brown eyes shining. "Sephiroth has his ways."

The blonde boy looked over at Zack, contemplating the difficulty in retrieving his gun and blowing the smirk off of Leon's face, before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Something about his whole demeanor seemed to soften under the realization that everything was over finally, no more killing, no more fighting, no more paranoia in the back of his mind. He looked over at Demyx and Riku, then Axel, and stepped towards the red-headed boy. Green eyes watched his approach warily, but Axel stood his ground, swallowing when the tall blonde boy stopped before him. He looked so much like Roxas it was uncanny, and Axel absently thought to himself whether or not the younger boy would look exactly like his brother in a few years.

"You raped my little brother." He said softly, searching Axel's eyes.

The red-head nodded, waiting for whatever punishment was about to come.

"Roxas says that you're different now, that you're his friend. Perhaps even, his boyfriend."

Axel swallowed, nodding again, shuddering under Cloud's intense gaze.

The older boy stared at him, searched his face and his eyes, seeming to war some inner debate before he said softly, "If you ever hurt him again, I will kill you."

"I won't hurt him, Cloud," the other boy finally said, glancing past Cloud to the younger blonde who was watching their interaction with wide blue eyes, "I care about Roxas, I would never do anything to hurt him ever again." He looked back to Cloud, smiling softly, "I swear, Cloud. I swear to you. I would never hurt him."

The taller boy nodded, finding this answer acceptable. He looked over at Riku, then Demyx, the two boys exchanging a glance before Riku said, "Roxas is our friend. We would never do anything to hurt him."

"If anything we'd kick someone's ass to protect him," Demyx added, grinning sheepishly.

When Cloud looked over at Tidus, the boy raised his hands defensively. "I'm not planning on stalking anyone again anytime soon. I've got a girl now. I want to start a family."

The tension in the air seemed to lessen, everyone's demeanor a bit more relaxed as they exchanged looks of understanding and agreement. Zack stepped forward, holding out his hand and offering Cloud back his gun. "I mean it this time." The violet-eyed boy said.

"I'll behave." The blonde replied, laughing softly for the first time.

Zack smiled at him, something twisting in his chest. He looked so much like Roxas, but his personality was completely different. There was something about him, something in his eyes that reminded him of himself. A lone warrior, trained to fight, haunted by a terrifying past… When he caught those sapphire eyes watching him he turned away, feeling heat burning his cheeks. Luckily Cloud wasn't watching him anymore, he had turned to Leon, stepping towards the other boy and sighing softly.

"We were friends once." He said, "When I asked you if I could date Sora, you gave me your blessing."

Leon nodded, his hard exterior dropping ever-so-slightly as he openly talked to the other boy. "There was a grave misunderstanding between us over this past year. Before Sora was assaulted, I trusted him with you. I have found only a handful of people I trust that much. I think perhaps that is why I took everything to such an extreme with you. I felt you had not only betrayed Sora, but you had betrayed me as well."

Cloud nodded, a fragile understanding forming between them. "I would like to rebuild that trust someday. If my brother has forgiven those that have hurt him…I can learn to forgive you as well." He leaned in slightly, and then added, "But if I ever see that platinum-haired pretty boy again, I'll empty _two_ clips into his skull."

Leon laughed at this, the whole room turning and staring at the older boy's booming mirth. After a few moments the dark, foreboding man composed himself, and replied, "I assure you, Sephiroth will not be an issue from now on."

Sora had been watching their exchange from Roxas' side, the brunette sniffing and wiping his face, a small smile gracing his lips. "You never knew Leon when he was like this," the younger boy whispered, hugging Roxas, "Cloud always brought out the best in him. He's the only one Leon ever really trusted me with. He's always been so overprotective; he never gave anyone a chance…until your brother."

Roxas smiled down at Sora, looking across the room to the other boys. Demyx had his cellphone out, texting Reno no doubt. Riku and Axel were talking softly, the red-head looking up and catching Roxas' eyes, cat-green grinning back at him. Riku seemed to notice his gaze as well, looking over at the two boys and walking across the room, Sora moving from Roxas to the older boy, Riku wrapping his arms around him comfortingly. "Are you alright?" the silver-haired boy asked gently, Sora sniffing and nodding against his chest.

"I'm alright…"

Riku looked over at Roxas, offering out an arm. The blonde smiled at him sweetly then hugged the two boys at once, Sora giggling and sniffing again. Ice blue eyes glanced back at the wall where Axel and Demyx stood, Riku saying merrily, "I think your brother scared Axel shitless."

Roxas laughed, shaking his head. He left Riku and Sora to themselves, Axel watching his slow approach, a soft smile on his lips as the blonde boy leaned back against the wall at his side. "I think Cloud approves." Roxas said teasingly, Axel barking out a laugh and looking down at him.

"Oh, you think so?" he asked, smiling as he reached over and took Roxas' hand, squeezing lightly. "I'm glad your brother's back."

"Me too…" Roxas replied, looking over at the taller blonde boy talking with Leon, Tidus, and Zack. "He hasn't really said anything to me…" he whispered, a faint pout on his lips.

"Give him time." Axel whispered back, his thumb stroking across the back of Roxas' hand. "He's still winding down from everything with Leon. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you later, when the air has settled."

Roxas nodded. He knew that was true. Cloud had always been like that, waiting to talk to Roxas until he was fully composed. He didn't like Roxas to see him upset, or angry, or when he'd been out partying and came home a tiny bit wasted; afraid it would ruin the younger boy's perfect "older brother" image of him somehow. Cloud couldn't have been more wrong. It was those flaws in his perfection that Roxas felt connected them the most, and made him love his older brother all the more.

-x-x-x-

Somehow or another everyone got suckered into watching a stupid comedy and eating pizza at two o'clock in the morning. Tidus and Demyx took the dirty-blonde's car to the bar and picked up the girls, Tidus driving his car back to the studio while Demyx followed after him. Yuna and Paine were giddy and happily singing together when they came through the door, Zack rolling his eyes as Paine came and sat on his lap, taking his face in her hands and squeezing his cheeks, giving him "fishy fish lips" as she informed the entire room.

Leon and Cloud talked for a long time, under the watchful eye of Zack and Tidus, the four older boys not really paying attention to the slapstick comedy playing out on the big screen. Sora was curled up between Riku and Roxas, holding one of each of the boy's hands. Axel was at Roxas' other side, his arm around the smaller boy's waist, holding him gently. Every now and then he would lean in and kiss his forehead, stroking his fingertips along the boy's side. It was comforting and loving, Roxas quickly falling into a half-sleep as he sat on the couch between his friends…or was it his friend and his boyfriend? Roxas blushed lightly, remembering Sora's innocent words. " _Axel is Roxas' boyfriend…_ "

"Hey, you okay babe?" the older boy whispered in his ear, rubbing his side gently. His breath was hot on his skin, a pleasant shudder passing through the blonde boy.

"Yeah, do you want to go upstairs?" Roxas whispered back, blue eyes flitting over and catching smiling green.

Axel got up from the couch, taking Roxas' hand, the younger boy blushing and following after him as he made his way past the older boys and upstairs, Cloud giving Roxas a questioning look when he passed by. Roxas just blushed deeper, embarrassment washing over him like a tidal wave; it was like his brother knew what was going on between them. Cloud always had a disturbingly accurate intuition like that. Glancing down the stairs, he caught his brother's eyes again. Cloud just smiled, a soft twist in his lips that radiated affection, and nodded. Roxas ducked his head; feeling so embarrassed he thought he might die, squeezing Axel's hand like a lifeline as they walked through the darkness upstairs.

When Axel pulled him into the second bedroom and shut the door behind him, pressing their lips together, Roxas' embarrassment quickly faded away. A soft sound escaped his lips, Axel moving the younger boy away from the door and towards the bed, kissing him all the while. He laid Roxas down gently, hovering over him on hands and knees on the comforter, kissing his lips and neck before pulling back and meeting those intense blue eyes. "The other night, I wanted to be back…when you woke up…"

Roxas blushed, smiling shyly. "I knew you hadn't been gone long. The bed was still warm."

Axel chuckled lightly, leaning down and kissing Roxas again, before he asked softly, "Do you…I mean, do you think we'll ever..."

"Do something like that again?" Roxas finished for him, searching his eyes. Axel watched him silently, nodding at the boys words. "Axel…I want to be with you. I want what we had that night again, and so much more."

A soft sound akin to a whimper escaped the older boy's throat, such sincere happiness in his eyes Roxas thought he might begin to cry. "You have no idea how much I want that Rox, how much I want to be with you. I think I-" He caught himself, fighting back those words. He couldn't, not again. He couldn't fall this quickly, he couldn't let himself hurt like that again.

"What Axel?" Roxas asked gently, reaching up and cupping the red-head's face in his hands, fingertips dancing across the small tattoos on his cheeks. "Tell me, please?"

He sighed silently, dropping his head so his eyes were hidden behind fiery locks, trembling under Roxas' hands. "I think I'm falling for you, Rox…"

Roxas' chest tightened, a fluttering sensation unlike anything he'd ever felt beating in his chest, drums pounding in his ears. What that his heart? Such aching and hurting and throbbing, but at the same time it felt as if his very soul had grown wings. "You're falling in love with me?" he asked, voice trembling as he dared speak that four letter word.

"Yes…" Axel whispered in turn, looking up and meeting Roxas' eyes. "I didn't think it would happen this fast but…I have no other explanation for the way I feel about you. You make me feel so different, so alive. I never thought I would be able to feel this way for anyone ever again. Not since I lost Kairi."

A tear coursed down Roxas' cheek, Axel smiling softly and kissing it before it fell. "Axel, I…" His voice faded, having no words to describe the emotions in his heart.

Axel searched his eyes, arching his brow, whispering, "It that okay? Is it okay that I'm falling for you?"

Roxas laughed, a sweet pure sound that had Axel smiling as well. "I've never felt this way…about anyone but you." The blonde boy whispered, lifting himself up from the mattress and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. "I've never felt like this, not in my entire life. I don't know if it's love, Ax, but whatever it is…I want to be with you."

The older boy reconnected their lips, Roxas kissing him back fiercely, hands moving to strip away shirts and pants and socks and roam across bared skin. Axel kissed down Roxas' neck, sucking at his pulse-point for a moment before continuing down his chest, the younger boy panting and threading his hands through the other boy's hair. They moved quicker than they had before, discarding boxers and throwing the comforter off the bed to wrap themselves in soft, clean sheets and the taste of one another. Roxas, all his fears forgotten, pulled Axel down on top of him, the older boy pressing him down into the mattress and ravishing him hungrily. The fire between them was intense, Roxas' lips kiss-bruised and his snake-bites throbbing, along with certain other things. Axel wrapped a hand around his weeping arousal, stroking him quickly, Roxas moaning and clutching the older boy's shoulders, shuddering at the sensations overwhelming him.

"Yeah, just like that…oh god…" Axel bit his neck gently, earning a surprised yelp that faded into a moan. "Ah! Ax…"

"I want to take you again, Rox…" Axel panted, breath hitching as the younger boy's fingers wrapped around his length, squeezing him and beginning to jerk.

Roxas moaned, licking his lips, stroking him faster. "I want you to, too…"

Axel reached to the bedside table, retrieving that small bottle of lube and unscrewing the cap quickly, coating his fingers and reaching between Roxas' legs. The younger boy gasped softly, lifting his hips when he felt Axel's fingers there, spreading his legs a bit more and watching the boy above him with pleasure-clouded eyes. Axel prepared him slowly; sliding one finger into that tight heat and waiting for Roxas to relax before adding another, scissoring his fingers slowly and taking care to make sure the younger was adequately stretched. Roxas stroked him steadily, fingertip playing across the head, smearing precum down his shaft. The texture of Roxas' dark gloves against his rigid heat was almost too much for him to take. "Baby, you're gonna have to stop that…" Axel whispered, an edge in his voice, his cock twitching in Roxas' hand.

The blonde boy grinned sensuously, whispering, "I'm just trying to make you feel good…"

Axel chuckled softly, leaning in and kissing the other boy. "Trust me, babe. You make me feel good." The older boy pulled his fingers away, lifting Roxas' hips and looking down at him with smoldering eyes. "Now spread your legs a bit more and relax for me."

Roxas complied, moaning softly when he felt the tip of Axel's cock at his entrance, a shudder wracking through him. He reached up and latched onto the red-head's shoulders, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Axel's waist, looking up and meeting those amazing cat-green eyes. Slowly the older boy pushed into him, every inch of that hard, throbbing heat burning inside of him, Roxas biting his lip and fighting his body to relax.

"Easy babe, easy…" Axel soothed, holding his hips and moving slowly, waiting for Roxas to adjust to him before he pushed the rest of the way in.

"Ah! Fuck, Ax…" Roxas whimpered, digging his nails into the taller boy's shoulders and biting his lip. The older boy leaned down and kissed him gently, Roxas returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, the buckles on his gloves chiming. When he relaxed again the boy above him pulled back and thrust in once more, hitting something inside of Roxas that made all his tension melt away. "Hn! Oh god…"

"You like that?" Axel whispered, licking the top of his lip and watching the boy writhing beneath him with fire in his eyes.

Roxas made an affirming sound, arching his back and meeting Axel's next thrust. "So good…"

Axel began moving, the fire between them quickly growing into an all-consuming inferno. Every touch had Roxas moaning and panting, every thrust and he was seeing stars. This position had their lips pressed together almost constantly, Axel kissing the younger boy hotly as he pounded into him, drinking in every sound of pleasure that left the boy's lips. Suddenly Axel pulled away, Roxas opening his eyes and looking up at the older boy questioningly, the red-head smiling at him as he lifted his left leg and hooked it over his shoulder. When he thrust in again it nearly pushed Roxas over the edge, the smaller boy crying out and clenching the sheets, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Axel assaulted him with pleasure.

"Axel, I can't…I can't…" he begged, moaning and throwing back his head.

"Yeah baby, that's it," Axel coaxed, thrusting into him again, "Cum for me…"

Roxas clenched every muscle in his body, fighting that fire inside of him until it overwhelmed him, cumming violently against Axel's chest in hot spurts as he cried out his release. Axel's breath hitched, the older boy driving into Roxas again and again until he too was falling over the edge. Groaning, he came hard inside of the boy beneath him, Roxas whimpering and moaning his name. Axel lowered his leg a moment later, fingers trembling as he held the boy's hips and pulled out of him gently, the smaller boy making a soft satisfied sound as Axel lay down beside him and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. Roxas opened his eyes, looking up at Axel and trailing a hand down his chest before sighing and saying softly, "My gloves are sticky again."

The red-head laughed softly, but then the smile faded from his lips, the older boy taking Roxas' hand in his own and stroking a thumb across the fabric. "Rox…can I take these off?"

Roxas watching him for a moment, and then whispered, "It happened months ago. I don't do it anymore."

"I know that…" Axel whispered, lifting his other hand to the boy's elbow, dipping his fingertips beneath the knotted fabric. "I just… I want to see." Cat-green flitted over to azure, Axel waiting for Roxas' consent. Roxas hesitated a long moment, then nodded. Slowly Axel pulled back that fabric, eyebrows arched and his eyes quivering as he took in each and every scar. "Roxas…" he whispered sadly.

"It's alright." The younger boy whispered, smiling softly as Axel kissed his palm, then cupped his hand against his face. "Don't be sad, Axel. It happened in a time of darkness. I never plan on cutting myself ever again."

The older boy nodded, leaning in and kissing Roxas gently. He hesitated for a moment then took the boy's other forearm and slid that glove off as well, setting the stained fabric aside and clasping both of the boy's hands in his own. "Never again, Roxas. Promise me."

"I promise, Axel."

They held one another, kissing gently and stroking sweaty skin, basking in the comfort of one another's warmth. After a while Roxas stretched and lifted himself up from the mattress, leaning over Axel and resting an elbow on his chest, propping his chin in his hand and smiling down at the red-head wirily. "What's that look for?" Axel asked with a laugh, pulling the blonde down for a kiss.

"I'm just wondering how difficult it would be to walk naked to the bathroom and take a shower. I really don't feel like getting dressed to walk to the next room."

Axel quirked an eyebrow at him, "Well, I'm sure everyone's distracted by the movie. I bet you could sneak into the bathroom without anyone noticing."

A sultry smile spread across Roxas' lips. "How difficult do you think it would be…if I wanted you to come with me?"

-x-x-x-

"You're not so bad when you're not threatening to kill people."

Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes at Zack. The dark-headed, violet-eyed boy had finally broken away from his tipsy friend and had made his way to the tall blonde boy's side. "You'd better watch yourself," the boy replied teasingly, "I could always change my mind."

The two talked for a while about the military, and then martial arts, quickly forming a friendship. They stood together against the wall, talking softly now and then and half-watching the movie. The pizza had been quickly devoured, the last few slices piled on Sora's plate, the brunette giggling as Riku stole a piece. Cloud's chest felt heavy watching the two, but Sora seemed happy with tall, lean, silver-haired boy. That was all Cloud ever wished for; Sora's happiness. Zack seemed to sense the other boy was upset about something and decided to distract him from it, asking softly, "So, what are you going to do? Move back in with Roxas?"

The blonde shook his head, looking over at the other boy. "I'm dead, remember? I can't go back and live in the same house. I don't want to even think about what would happen if anyone found out I was still alive, it would cause an endless amount of problems for Roxas." He smiled fondly at the thought of his younger brother. "I've already caused him enough grief."

"You could stay with me." Zack said casually, the words leaving his mouth before he had meant them to. Cloud looked at him, a stunned expression across his face, but Zack just smiled. "I have my own place, no one would wonder about some guy staying with me. They'll think you're my roommate, or my boyfriend." Cloud caught Zack's mischievous look. "Either way, it's fine with me."

"I might just take you up on that." Cloud replied with soft laughter, nodding his thanks to the other boy. Those violet-eyes watched him for a moment before turning back towards the movie, blue eyes glancing over at him curiously. Then, something else caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, Cloud looking past Zack upstairs to the second floor, his eyes going wide for a moment before he quickly looked away, planting a hand over his red face.

He _so_ did not just see Axel's naked ass giving Roxas' naked ass a playful swat before closing the bathroom door, his little brother giggling gleefully. Nope. He did _not_ just see that.

When Zack looked over at him and noticed the other boy's blush he just smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Cloud paced back and forth silently in the dark, his footsteps padded by the lush carpet of Zack's house. The older boy had invited him over to eat and sleep, and figure out how to live his life now that he was back at home. Cloud was restless though, restless and aching. All of his misery, all of the pain that he, and Sora, and Roxas had been through… It was all because of Zell. His fingers twitched, reaching for his gun, but it wasn't there. It was on the nightstand of the guestroom, where he had been lying in bed, trying to sleep. Zack was sound asleep in the master bedroom, the older dark-headed boy leaving him to himself for the most part. Cloud liked the older boy; he sensed a kindred spirit in those deep violet eyes, a hidden prowess he couldn't quite place. Zack had told him a little about himself, the mixed martial arts he enjoyed, the tournaments, the training. It reminded Cloud of what he himself had been through when he had first trained under Sephiroth.

The boy sighed, reaching up and running a hand through his long blonde spikes. Roxas and Sora had both asked him to let things go now that he had mended things with Leon, and he had agreed to, but Zell… That piece of filth deserved to be wiped off of the face of the planet for good. There was no way around it. He just couldn't let it go. Zell had raped Sora, the boy he had loved, and he was going to kill him for it.

He turned, sensing movement, watching as the door to the master bedroom opened slowly and Zack walked out, yawning and heading towards the kitchen. The older boy seemed not to notice him, Cloud walking a few steps towards the kitchen and watching him as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Zack looked up, noticing the other boy, closing the fridge after a moment and walking over to him. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked, unscrewing the cap of the water bottle and taking a sip.

Cloud sighed again, looking away. "I won't be able to sleep for a long time."

"Is it because you feel your mission is still incomplete?" the older boy asked, Cloud looking over at him and meeting his eyes. They shared a knowing look, and then the darker boy said, "I can't help you with your revenge, Cloud. But I understand what happened, and I understand what you feel like you need to do." He reached out and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Just let that be the end of it, once you've completed this last mission. Alright?"

The blonde boy laughed under his breath softly, then reached up and clasped Zack's shoulder in turn. "Alright."

-x-x-x-

Sora gasped, instantly awake and sitting up in bed. Riku was there a few moments later, rubbing his back and whispering soft words to calm him down. "It's okay, I'm here. Lay back down…"

The brunette looked over at him, his blue eyes shimmering with tears. "I had that dream again. About Zell…"

Riku arched his brow in concern, gathering the smaller boy in his arms and lying down with the boy pressed against his chest. "No one's going to hurt you ever again Sora. I promise. I will never let anything happen to you again."

Sora sniffed, nuzzling against his chest, "I'm so sorry Riku, for everything…"

Riku sighed, stroking the younger boy's hair gently. "It wasn't your fault Sora. We made our own decisions. We shouldn't have let our emotions get the better of us, and we shouldn't have listened to Leon…" He looked down at the younger boy, meeting his shining blue eyes. "But that was a decision each of us made on our own. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Sora nodded, sniffing again. "Riku?" he asked softly, his eyes lingering on the other boy's face. The silver-haired boy smiled, dipping down and planting a soft kiss on his lips, Sora sighing lightly. Riku pulled him against his chest again, arms wrapped securely around the brunette, holding the younger boy until he once again fell asleep.

When he was sure Sora was fast asleep he leaned over and grabbed his phone off of the table beside the bed, texting Axel to see of the other boy was awake. He received a reply text not a minute later, the silver-haired boy sighing, then texting, " _What are we going to do?_ "

" _I don't know Riku. Roxas doesn't want me to get involved in anything. It really upsets him._ "

Riku bit his lip, looking down at the boy sleeping against him. " _I'm sure Sora doesn't want me to get involved either, but you know Leon isn't just going to let Zell get away with this._ "

" _I'm sure Cloud isn't going to stand for it either._ " Was the red-head's reply.

Riku closed his eyes, letting his thoughts run through several different scenarios in his mind. What would happen when they went to confront Zell? He had already threatened Sora, and they couldn't let him get away with what had happened before… If they went to the warehouse Zell would be surrounded by his thugs, who were armed and used to putting up a good fight. There was no telling how messy things might get, how many people would be injured, or possibly killed. Squeezing Sora lightly, Riku thought to himself that he was sure at least one person would die, for sure. Was he truly capable of that? Would he be the one who would deal the final blow? Or would he leave it to Axel or Leon…or maybe even Cloud. " _We have to end this._ " Riku finally replied, his hand shaking as he did so.

Riku's phone lit up a few minutes later, the boy's eyes skimming across the text. " _We'll end this how we started this. Together._ "

-x-x-x-

Axel sighed, setting his phone back down, curling back up behind Roxas, who made a soft noise in his sleep before settling back into his dreams. Axel watched him for a long time, his green eyes glowing softly in the darkness, his mind reeling. He knew Roxas didn't want him to fight anymore, but he knew things wouldn't really be over until Zell was punished for what he'd done to Sora. And everything else that happened as a result. He only hoped that Roxas would be able to forgive him once this last thing was taken care of. The emotions he felt towards the blonde boy were indescribable, his heart ached and twisted at the thought of him, his pulse quickened with every glance and every touch… He wanted to be with Roxas always, and he didn't want anything to ever break them apart. Was he being selfish pursuing Zell after everything the younger boy had been through? A part of him felt like he was betraying Roxas' trust, but he knew deep in his heart that this was something he needed to do. Riku must have felt it too, that restless, overwhelming feeling of something left incomplete. He wondered what Leon was doing. Was he already making plans to destroy the boy who had raped his little cousin? Had he already taken action? Would he ask Axel and the others to be a part of this again? Or would they volunteer their services on their own…

Roxas groaned, leaning back and blinking open his eyes, noticing the older boy was awake and rolling over to face him. "Hey, can't sleep?" he asked drowsily, Axel reaching over and stroking his cheek gently.

"I just got up for a glass of water," he replied softly, a gentle smile twisting his lips, "I'm always able to sleep with you by my side."

Roxas laughed softly, a light blush across his cheeks. "I like sleeping beside you too…"

Axel stroked the blonde's hair, the younger boy closing his eyes and relaxing into his touch. "Go back to sleep, Rox…" he said softly. "It's been a long day."

The blonde yawned, curling up against the older boy's chest. "You too," he mumbled, "Go to sleep…"

The red-head reached down and pulled the sheets up around them, laying down and pressing their foreheads together gently. "Better?" he asked teasingly, the blonde grinning and nodding against him. The older boy leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips gently, then closed his eyes, and allowed his racing mind to calm enough that he eventually fell asleep.

-x-x-x-

Demyx was the first one awake, moving groggily from his bedroom downstairs across from the studio to the kitchen, grabbing at the coffee pot and quickly putting together a fresh brew. The smell of coffee seemed to draw the other inhabitants of the house out of slumber, Riku emerging a few moments later, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Axel was the next to appear, silently descending the stairs and joining his two friends in the kitchen, fetching his favorite mug from the counter by the refrigerator. "Sleep good?" Demyx asked, looking between the two boys.

Axel and Riku exchanged a glance, then the red-head looked over to the dirty-blonde. "We have left things unfinished with Zell. Riku and I feel like we need to finish things once and for all. You don't have to join us, but we feel like this is something that we need to do."

Demyx smiled softly, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep at all last night either. I feel the same way. After everything that has happened, after everything that all of us have been through together…to not finish this…"

"It would feel like we had failed." Riku said with a nod. "If we left things the way they are, knowing that Zell is out there, and not one of us has even punched him in the face…" Riku clenched his fists. "I feel I would have failed Sora, somehow."

"And I would have failed Roxas." Axel added, nodding in turn. "It's a feeling I can't shake, no matter how much I think about it. I know it would upset him to hear me talking like this…but…"

Demyx reached over and grabbed a coffee cup for Riku and himself, then poured the coffee, the three boys standing in the kitchen in silence, sipping at their drinks. After a long time, Demyx said, "I will go with you. I don't think Tidus will, since he's with Yuna now…but I feel the same way you do." He looked up and met ice-blue eyes, the moved to meet green. "We're in this together. No matter what."

Axel smiled, "Alright, now that we've decided we're going to act, we need to figure out exactly what we're planning on doing…"

"I believe I may be able to help with that," a deep voice replied, the boys looking over to see Leon approaching them from down the back hallway, "That is, if you're set on doing this. And you're prepared to do what needs to be done."

Riku and Axel exchanged a glance, Demyx looking to the side. "What do you want us to do this time, Leon?" the blonde asked, a hint of bitterness in his tone. "What will end this for good?"

"I think we've caused the youngest members of our family enough grief," the older boy said softly, Riku and Axel looking up, "But I think that we need to give Zell a slight beating, if nothing else."

"And by slight you mean beating the holy shit out of him until he can't move?" Axel asked, the older boy looking over at him with deep brown eyes.

"If you feel that would be the proper punishment." He replied, his voice soft and low. "Just keep your ears open for sirens. I'll make a few phone calls and make sure that wherever Zell is going he'll never be able to get out again."

-x-x-x-

Roxas listened from the top of the stairs, his heart twisting uneasily. He didn't want Axel to fight again, but he understood. A part of him wanted to go with them, and help the older boys take care of the creep that had hurt Sora. But he felt that he should remain here, that she should stay by the younger boy's side and let the older boys do the fighting. After all, he and Sora were the ones who had been hurt the worst by Zell, and if the two boys who loved them more than anything wanted to exact their final revenge, he knew he couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried. He already knew Axel well enough to know once the boy set his mind to do something he had to complete it. He figured Riku and Demyx must be the same way. "Just be careful, Ax…" Roxas whispered softly, his fingers clutching the banister of the stairs longingly. If something happened to the other boy, it would break his heart.

-x-x-x-

Sora woke up slowly, yawning and stretching out, arm reaching to the other side of the bed for Riku. When he felt cold sheets where the other boy had once been, he lifted himself up into a sitting position, blinking and looking around the dimly lit room. Sunlight was shining behind one of the curtained windows on the far wall, birds chirping lightly. He could smell coffee, but the house was otherwise silent. He pulled the covers off of his legs and pushed open the cracked bedroom door, walking into the kitchen and searching for his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ … The word echoed in Sora's mind. Riku was his boyfriend now, right? They had kissed several times, and the older boy held his hand, and cuddled him when he was sleeping. That meant they were officially boyfriends now…didn't it? The brunette blushed lightly, reaching out and touching the edge of the kitchen counter, gliding his fingertips across the surface, lost in thought.

Roxas looked over his shoulder, watching Sora from the couch. The blonde sipped at his coffee, waiting for the younger boy to notice him. He had told Riku he would stay with Sora before the older boys had left. He would try to keep the younger boy calm when he realized what the other boys were up to, but he didn't know how upset Sora would truly be.

Axel had kissed him deeply before he had left, the red-head watching him with concerned green eyes. "You know what we're going to do, don't you?"

Roxas nodded, looking up at the taller boy. "I know," he replied, reaching up and touching the red-head's chest. "Just don't get hurt, okay?"

Axel had watched him for a long moment, then dipped back down and reconnected their lips once again. "I love you, Roxas." He whispered softly.

"I love you too, Axel…"

Sora caught his attention, drawing him out of his memories, the younger boy noticing him for the first time and walking over to the couch. "Where is everybody?"

Roxas thought for a moment, wondering if he should lie to the other boy, then sighed and replied, "They're going to finish things with Zell, so that we never have to think about any of this ever again."

Sora's eyes went wide, "You mean, Riku, and Axel…"

"And Demyx and Leon," the blonde added, "They are all going to confront Zell for you, and for me."

The brunette seemed visibly shaken, his shoulders trembling lightly. "But Zell is in that gang, what if Riku and the others get hurt?"

Roxas reached back and took Sora's hand, leaning over the back of the couch and searching the other boy's blue eyes. "They will be fine, Sora. They all will. Axel promised he'd come back to me, and Riku promised he would come back to you." The blonde boy smiled, heart clenching in his chest. "And you know how stubborn those two are, they'll be back home very soon. I'm sure of it."

Sora smiled back at the other boy, sniffing and fighting against the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. "You're right," he replied, nodding twice and turning away slightly, "They'll be back. They wouldn't dare leave us alone…"

Roxas watched Sora, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He had faith in the older boys. He knew they were capable of doing what they needed to go, and coming back home safely. Fleeting thoughts of what would happen if they encountered something unexpected flashed through his mind, someone getting stabbed, someone getting shot, someone getting killed… He pushed those thoughts back down into the darkest recesses of his mind. He couldn't think like that. It would only make him sick, and he needed to be strong for Sora. Riku was counting on him to be there for the smaller boy. He would fulfill his mission, just as the older boys were fulfilling theirs. They would be together again. It was only a matter of time.

-x-x-x-

Axel was fidgeting in his seat, Demyx driving through town on back-streets, heading slowly but surely towards the warehouse by the edge of town. Riku sat in the front seat beside Demyx, the silver-haired boy looking back at Axel, noticing the red-head's hand twitching. "You okay?" he asked softly, Axel looking up and meeting the other boy's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the other boy replied, "I just…I want to get back home to Roxas."

Riku smiled, "I know the feeling; I can't stop thinking about Sora."

"Yeah…" Demyx said, sighing deeply and turning onto another street. His thoughts were on a certain red-headed boy downtown at the gallery, smoking a cigarette and smiling over at him in the rain…

Axel's phone suddenly rang, the older boy jumping slightly before retrieving the device from his pocket. It was Leon. "Hey," he said into the receiver, the older boy's voice resonating through the phone. He listened for a long moment, nodding now and then at the other boy's words. "Okay got it, we'll be out of there before the police arrive." There was another minute of silence, then Axel laughed, Demyx glancing back at him in the rear-view mirror as Riku turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, thanks Leon. I'll be sure to kick him in the nuts for you. See you tonight." He pulled the phone from his ear, taking a deep breath and returning the device to his pocket. "Leon says dinner is on him tonight as long as we make sure Zell will never hurt anyone ever again."

"I have a couple of knives in the trunk," Demyx offered with a grin, "I'm pretty sure I'd be up for castrating a rapist." Axel laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously, the dirty blonde catching the anxiety in his tone. "Your balls are safe, Axel, don't worry. Roxas would kill me if I tried to take those away from you."

Riku laughed, sitting back in his seat and sighing. "Alright boys, let's get in and get out."

"Let's kick some ass!" Axel said, reaching forward and grasping his friend's shoulders. "Look at us, we're like the three fucking musketeers!"

Demyx laughed again, shaking his head, braking slowly and coming to a stop near the back entrance to the warehouse district. "Okay, we walk from here. Leon wanted me to make sure that we parked far enough away that the police wouldn't see us leaving and feel the need to follow us."

Axel nodded, "Right, good thinking." He reached over and dug through a dark bag sitting in the seat beside him, grabbing a set of brass knuckles and sliding them up his fingers. He reached into the bag again, taking out a medium-sized pistol and a Taser. "Here, Riku. Take this just in case. You're the best shot out of all of us."

The silver-haired boy nodded, taking the gun and sliding it behind the rim of his jeans, hiding it behind his shirt. He tested the other device, a pulse of electricity zapping through the air and making a nasty cracking sound. "You got anything in that goodie bag for me?" Demyx asked, turning off the car and leaving the keys in the ignition, looking back over his shoulder to Axel.

"Take your pick," the red-head replied, picking up the bag and handing it to the other boy. He looked through the bad for a moment, then pulled out two large knives, grinning in appreciation.

"These are nice," he said under his breath, unclasping the leather sheathes covering their razor-sharp blades and inspecting them for a moment before strapping them to his waist, one on each side. "Alright. I think we're ready to go."

Axel nodded, looking between Demyx and Riku. The other two boys nodded as well, a sense of understanding washing over them. They were about to beat the holy shit out of a gang leader in front of his gang. Things could get very messy very quickly; they were going to have to pay attention to one another, keep themselves safe, and then also know when they needed to get out and avoid the police ambush set to happen in approximately twenty minutes. Not that watching the clock was going to be a top priority when fists were going to be flying at their faces, but they were going to have to do the best they could do. Axel pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. "Alright, let's get moving. I want to do as much damage as possible to this asshole and his little friends before the cops come and clean up the mess."

The three friends got out of the car, checking their weapons and starting towards the warehouse. The sound of loud music was clearly audible as they approached, drowning out the sound of the morning birds singing at the rising sun. It was still dark enough that they could hide in the shadows of the building and take a look inside without being noticed, Axel quickly picking Zell out of the crowd of goons. Riku peeked over his shoulder, chest pressed to his friend's back lightly, Demyx standing back with his arms crossed over his chest. When Axel pulled back, the dirty blonde whispered, "How many this time?"

"A dozen at least, not counting pig-fucker." The red-head replied, the blonde boy nodding in affirmation.

Riku glanced through one of the dirty windows, making a quick battle-plan in his mind. "If I take the group on the right, then Demyx can go around the other side and distract the group on the left. That leaves the middle group for Axel, and you'll have first dibs at Zell."

The older boy nodded, grinning, adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins. "You boys ready for this?"

"All for one and one for all!" Demyx quietly jeered, sneaking off around the back side of the warehouse where Riku had pointed to.

The silver haired boy held his Taser lightly, crouching down and moving through the shadows towards a group of four boys and one girl who were talking amongst themselves near the right wall of the warehouse. Axel took a few steps forward too, watching for his friends, waiting for someone to make the first move. He looked to Demyx, then looked to Riku, before he shouted as loudly as he could, "Hey shit-head! Are you ready for the biggest ass kicking of your pathetic miserable life?"

Zell instantly stood up, looking towards the back of the warehouse and picking out Axel, who was walking towards him through the shadows. The tall, tattooed boy cackled, picking up a baseball bat, several boys standing up with him and forming a small army behind him. "Well, well, well… Has fire crotch come over to play?"

Axel grinned, flexing his fingers around his brass knuckles. "I've been waiting for this, you piece of shit. I'm about to break your face all over again." He took a few more steps forward, pointing at the other boy, his heart drumming in his chest. "And trust me, this time you won't be able to hide the damage with another ugly-ass tattoo."

-x-x-x-

Roxas had decided to make Sora breakfast. The younger boy was sitting at the kitchen table, face in his hands, staring down at his phone which was lying on the table beside his elbow. The blonde looked back at him now and then, flipping the pancakes with a large black spatula and then reaching over to whisk the eggs. Scrambled eggs and pancakes, with chocolate milk and strawberries; Sora's favorite.

"You're so sweet, Roxas," the younger boy called from across the table, Roxas looking back at him again, "I don't know what I'd be doing right now if I were here all alone."

"Worrying yourself sick," the blonde replied, smiling at him gently, "But to a more extreme degree than what you're worrying right now."

The brunette nodded, sighing and lowering one of his hands to trace across the edges of his cellphone. "I wonder what it will be like once all of this is over."

Roxas flipped another pancake, making sure to pay attention to the eggs so they wouldn't burn. He sat down his spatula for a moment and walked over to the fridge, pulling out the carton of chocolate milk and a glass from the nearby cabinet, pouring the younger boy a glass. "Here you go…"

"I mean, in a way, Zell is the one who brought us all together."

Roxas blinked in surprise, meeting eyes with the other boy. Sora was sipping at his milk thoughtfully, looking up and catching Roxas' gaze. "Zell hurt you, Sora," Roxas said, shaking his head, "How can you say anything good about him?"

"Well, think about it," the boy replied, "If it weren't for Axel and the others wanting revenge on Cloud, they never would have done the things they did to you. And if it weren't for me mistaking Zell for Cloud, they wouldn't have gone after you in the first place. So…Zell, in a way, brought you and Axel together. And since Cloud was gone…it brought me and Riku together too."

Roxas started to say something, then let himself think about it for a moment. In a twisted, dark way, Sora was right. He moved back to the stove, turning off the heat on the eggs and flipping another pancake. "If you saw Zell again, what do you think you would say to him? How would his presence make you feel?"

Sora shrugged, taking another sip of his chocolate milk. "I don't know…I was so scared when I saw him at the mall. But now, I think I might be brave enough to stand up to him. I would tell him how much he hurt me, and how he hurt you, and Cloud, and everyone else with his selfish revenge…" He smiled softly. "But in the end we're just as bad as he is, aren't we? By Riku and the others going to see him now, we're just completing the cycle. We're stooping to his level, in a way. Instead of just letting things go."

"Could you let things go if Zell had raped Riku instead of you?"

Sora jolted, looking up at Roxas, seeing the fire burning in his eyes. "R-Roxas…"

"I'm not happy that Axel and the others are doing what they are doing right now, but when I think about how it would make me feel for something like that to have happened to Axel, or if I had hurt Axel by accident to punish someone I thought had hurt a person I loved…" Roxas shook his head, heartbeat thrumming in his skull. "No, I would do exactly what Axel is doing right now. I wouldn't be able to let someone just get away with it. Stooping to their level or not, I would want justice. It would drive me crazy if I just tried to let things go."

Sora thought about this for a moment, then nodded, "I guess you're right. I'd never thought about it that way before. But if someone had hurt Riku…"

Roxas nodded, gathering the pancakes and eggs from the stove and turning off all of the burners, setting everything on the table and retrieving a bowl full of ripened strawberries off of the top shelf of the fridge. He poured himself another cup of coffee, then sat down across from Sora, watching the other boy with bright blue eyes.

Sora met his eyes, sapphire shining back at him. "Thank you, Roxas. For being there for me. For being there for all of us, despite what we did to you."

Roxas reached over and took a strawberry from the bowl, bringing it to his lips and taking a bite. He didn't say anything, just smiled at Sora with his eyes. He loved Sora like a little brother, and he loved Riku, and he really loved Axel. There was nowhere else he would rather be than waiting for their safe return home, waiting alongside the one boy who shared the deepest, darkest parts of his memories…and his heart.

-x-x-x-

The first boy who approached Axel got a face-full of iron embedded into his jaw, which sent him flipping over sideways to land on the hard, concrete floor. Riku moved a moment later, the sounds of zapping echoing through the hall despite the loud music raging unhindered from a boom box nearby. Demyx was on the opposite side of Axel, elbowing a tall boy in the neck and then kicking his legs out from under him, knocking him down and kicking him hard in the ribs. Axel had already beaten down two more blundering gang members and was reaching over to punch another in the shoulder, the boy side stepping and swinging a large wooden board at the red-head's face. Riku called out to his friend, Axel dodging at the last minute, grabbing onto the other end of the board and wrenching it from the boy's hands, smacking him with it instead.

"Axel! Remember the time!" Demyx called, the red-head nodding and taking two giant steps forward, stepping over a boy he had knocked down before to stand across from Zell.

The blonde boy was watching, his eyes gleaming, his baseball bat drawn over his shoulder as he readied an attack. "Think you've got what it takes, fire-crotch?"

"To beat the shit out of you?" Axel asked, crouching down in a fighting stance, planting himself against the floor. "Oh, I have _no_ doubts…"

Demyx looked up for a moment, catching sight of Axel and Zell standing across from one another, insults flying back and forth. The boy at his side took the opportunity while he was distracted to cut his arm open with his box cutter, Demyx yelping and taking a step back, looking down at his arm, blood pouring out of the wound. It stung, but the blonde could tell it wasn't deep. He grit his teeth, glaring up at the boy who had cut him and reaching to his side to unsheathe one of his daggers. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, asshole!"

Riku was keeping just out of the reach of a boy who looked strangely familiar to him, his eyes flitting across the boy's face and trying to remember where he had seen him before. Then it hit him; this boy was Seifer. This was the boy who had attacked Naminé and Roxas when they had first met again outside of the drama theatre. Riku swept out his arm, electricity searing through the air, aiming at the other boy's side. Seifer easily dodged him, returning an attack with a swing of his fist, knocking Riku back. The silver-haired boy tripped backwards over an unconscious thug, falling down with a loud clamor, his Taser skidding across the concrete out of reach, Seifer walking up to him and standing over him menacingly. Riku, his heart pounding, reached behind his back, fingers quickly unclasping the holster of the gun trapped beneath him. He didn't want to have to shoot Seifer, but if he had to, he would. Seifer grinned above him, bending down and raising his fist to strike a Riku again, then suddenly something happened. Seifer's eyes went wide, the arm he had pulled back abruptly being wrenched behind him, the boy unexpectedly thrown off of Riku and tossed across the warehouse several feet. Riku, hands still clasped around the hilt of the gun, waited as his rescuer turned and looked down at him, the silver-headed boy sighing in relief. The boy above him offered him a hand, Riku accepting it and allowing the older boy to help him to his feet, meeting his shining blue eyes.

"Don't let yourself get hurt," Cloud said softly, "It would make Sora cry."

Riku nodded, looking over at Axel, who was exchanging blows with Zell. Demyx was across the room, several boys yelping as he stabbed at them, backing away from the dirty-blonde boy in a large circle. "I'm going to go help Demyx," Riku said to Cloud over the booming music, running over and scooping up his Taser, "Make sure Axel doesn't get hurt!"

Cloud watched the younger boy run off, turning to the two boys who were battling in the middle of the room, standing back and watching for a moment. The red-headed boy was punching at his opponent with fury in his movements, Zell smacking his side several times with the bat before Axel managed to wrestle it away from him. Cloud fingered the gun at his side, tempted to step up and shoot the boy who had raped his precious Sora, but decided to stand back and wait. He wanted to see Axel fight for Sora, and for Roxas. He wanted to see him struggle, and take a few hits…and fight for the boy that he loved. Cloud needed Axel to prove to him that he was worthy to be with Roxas. The older blonde kept a careful eye on the three boys fighting various gang members, listening intently for police sirens. He knew they would be coming soon. Leon had been decent enough to warn him, Cloud remembering the phone call with fond amusement. Leon always knew what he was up to. Then again, Cloud had figured he would.

-x-x-x-

Leon retuned to the studio after a while, unlocking the front door and walking silently inside, noticing the scent of maple syrup thick in the air. He searched for his younger cousin and his companion, peeking into the kitchen and noticing the dirty dishes by the sink. The boys weren't there, or in the living room. _Maybe they went back to sleep?_ He thought to himself, walking towards the bedrooms down the hallway. He pushed open the first door ever so slightly, whispers greeting his ears. "…and then, he kissed me. And I thought my heart was going to burst."

Another voice laughed softly, "You really like Riku, huh?"

The first voice laughed in turn, replying, "Yes, I really do. I wonder if we'll ever be as close as you and Axel though. You two have already done it, haven't you?"

Roxas stammered for a moment, blushing furiously. "W-well, I mean…"

Sora giggled, squeezing the older boy's hand lightly. "I think it's sweet, the way you fell for one another so quickly. Once you'd forgiven him, it was like everything else just fell in place…"

"I guess so," the blonde replied, a smile crossing his lips. "After everything I went though, I finally found someone who truly loves me. And I love him too."

Leon stepped back from the door, leaving the two boys to themselves, stepping back into the kitchen and treating himself to a cup of coffee. After everything those two boys had been through, it seemed that their wounds were finally healing. Sora had Riku, Roxas had Axel, and Cloud was finding peace as well. He could feel a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Everyone was finally finding themselves. He hoped, with a soft smile, that he would be able to find his inner peace as well. He stood in the kitchen, drinking his coffee slowly, listening to the muted giggling from the cracked door of the bedroom.

-x-x-x-

Demyx and Riku were laying waste to the remaining members of Zell's gang, Riku zapping a few while Demyx hacked away at another three. They made a great team, working together like clockwork, some of the lingering thugs running off when they realized how badly they were losing. Demyx's arm was still bleeding pretty badly, and the boy seemed to be losing steam, but he kept on. With every slash he felt something inside of him changing, a sort of relief washing over him as the numbers of their opponents thinned. Somewhere in the distance police sirens were wailing through the city streets, the two boys looking towards the sound.

The sound seemed to catch Axel's attention as well, the red-head looking to his left and meeting eyes with Demyx, then Riku. The silver-haired boy motioned to the other side of the warehouse, Axel looking over and noticing Cloud for the first time. The older boy stood there, arms crossed over his chest, watching the other boy with a quirked smile. Apparently the older blonde approved, nodding towards the boy standing across from Axel with a definite look. _Finish him off_ , the look seemed to say, _finish what you came here to do_.

Zell, noticing that most of his gang was lying unconscious or groaning in pain on the floor, backed away a few steps, laughing under his breath. "Maybe I underestimated you, red." He said, Axel looking over at him with a smirk. "But then again, maybe you underestimated me." He reached behind his back, his arm snapping forward and drawing a gun out of the band of his jeans. He released the safety and pointed the gun directly at Axel, moving his finger to pull the trigger.

"No!" Riku screamed, rushing forward. Demyx slashed his knives across the chest of another lackey and kicked him down, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, watching the gun pointing as his friend being cocked with wide, panicked eyes. "Zell, don't do it!" Riku shouted, reaching out for Axel as he ran, his heart tightening as nausea washed over him. He couldn't, Axel couldn't die…

As the gun went off and Axel fell to the ground, two things happened. Cloud moved between the red-head and the bullet, and Riku reached Axel's side just in time to reach around with his other hand and press his Taser to Zell's exposed neck. The tattooed boy convulsed violently, Riku pressing the device against his neck harder and harder and harder, screaming and shoving the boy away from his friend. The other boy dropped the gun, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, before he dropped like a rock against the concrete floor. Riku turned to see Axel, the red-head scrambling to his feet and kneeling down beside Cloud, the blonde clutching his shoulder and gasping for air. "Damn it! Demyx, call Leon! We need a doctor, quick!"

Riku knelt down beside the older boy as well, pulling his hand away to look at the wound. The bullet had pierced him between his collarbone and neck, blood gushing from the wound, coating the boy's shirt and jacket in thick, warm waves. "He's losing way too much blood, we have to do something…"

Police sirens roared through the air, much closer than before. Their time was up. Demyx was on the phone with Leon, explaining the situation with panic in his voice, glancing over at the two boys huddled around Cloud. " _Get him out of there, Demyx. Now._ "

The blonde shut his phone and violently shoved it in his pocket, sheathing his knives and moving to grab Axel's arm. "Come on, Ax! We have to move!"

Between the three boys they managed to help Cloud to his feet, the older boy clutching at his neck, gasping for air and coughing up blood as he did so. Riku and Axel piled in the back, Cloud pressed between them, Demyx quickly turning on the car and driving them out the back right before a squad of police cars swarmed the warehouse. The dirty blonde trembled as he gripped the steering wheel, glancing in the rear view mirror at the boys in the back seat. Axel was on the phone with Leon again, informing the older boy that they'd made it out and needed to get Cloud to a hospital immediately. "It's his only chance, Leon. He bastard shot him in the neck! We have to take him to the emergency room." Leon's deep voice reverberated from the phone, Axel's eyes wide as he shouted, "What do you mean don't take him to the hospital? He'll die, Leon! That bullet was for _me_!"

"No," Cloud wheezed, the red-headed boy looking down at him, Riku pressing his hand against the older boy's neck to try and help stop the bleeding, "Zack," he said between gasps. "No hospital. Roxas."

Axel grit his teeth. "Zack? You want us to take you to Zack?"

The blonde boy looked up at him, his blue eyes fading into grey. "No hospital." He said again, coughing and clutching at his chest.

"Give me your phone, Cloud," Riku said soothingly to the older boy, the blonde closing his eyes and reaching down to pull his phone from his side pocket, handing it to the silver-headed boy. He quickly located Cloud's most recent calls and found Zack's number, dialing it quickly and pressing the phone to his ear. When the other boy's voice echoed in his ear, Riku quickly explained the situation, emphasizing how Cloud has specifically said to not take him to a hospital, and to instead bring him to the older boy.

" _I know what to do_ ," Zack said, his concerned voice ringing in Riku's ear, " _Bring him to the dojo on the west side of the city. I'll already there_."

Riku relayed the message to Demyx, who took a sudden turn and said over his shoulder, "We'll be there in five minutes, tops!"

"Hold on Cloud," Axel said, looking over at the older boy, whose breathing had become shallow, his eyes beginning to close. "Roxas has already lost you once. I won't let him lose you again." The blonde coughed again, looking up at the younger boy's words, and then suddenly passed out.

-x-x-x-

By noon Roxas was beginning to worry. Leon had been there briefly but had left after receiving a phone call. He assured Sora and Roxas it was nothing to worry about, but the two younger boys couldn't help but worry. They both had the same feeling, the feeling that something was happening, that something had gone wrong. Roxas looked down at his phone, searching for a new message he may have missed. His inbox was empty, a hollow feeling in his chest. Sora seemed to pick up on his distress, the brunette becoming more and more nervous, clutching his knees beneath his chin and cuddling against Riku from where they sat on the couch, watching a rerun marathon of old episodes of _House_. They weren't really watching it, but the familiar characters and theme music seemed to calm their nerves a bit. It was distracting, catching their interest now and then as they waiting to hear from the boys who had yet to return.

Suddenly Sora's cellphone rang, the brunette gasping and grabbing for the device as if it were a slippery bar of soap, the younger boy flipping it open and pressing it to his ear. "Riku? Riku! Oh god I was worried about you? Where are you?"

" _Sora, something has happened._ " The other boy replied, Sora looking up and meeting Roxas' eyes, the blonde taking his hand and squeezing.

"Who got hurt?" the brunette asked worriedly, Roxas' eyes going wide, fear shining in his shimmering blue irises.

" _Tell Roxas that Axel is okay, and Demyx is okay too. We're all a little banged up, but we're alright._ "

Sora relayed the message, Roxas sighing in relief, reaching up and wiping his eyes to rid himself of the tears that had gathered there. "What happened? Where are they?"

The younger boy pulled his phone away from his ear, putting Riku on speaker phone. "Riku? Tell us what happened. Roxas wants to hear too."

Riku's voice was unsteady, as if the older boy was searching for words. " _Sora, I don't know if Roxas is going to be okay after I tell him this, I want you to hold his hand for me, okay?_ "

Sora placed the phone on the pillows between them, reaching out and taking both of Roxas' hands in his own. The blonde boy, panicked once more, said, "I thought you said Axel was okay?"

" _Axel is okay,_ " the other boy replied, his voice wavering through the speakers, " _But…what we weren't expecting was for your brother to show up. Cloud was there, and he got hurt pretty badly._ "

"Cloud!" Roxas exclaimed, Sora squeezing his hands tightly, the blonde boy looking down at the phone between them, asking desperately, "Where is he? Where are you! Is he okay?"

" _He will be okay, yes_ ," the other boy replied, reassurance in his tone, " _At the end, Zell pulled a gun on Axel. He would have killed Axel if it hadn't been for Cloud rushing in and pushing him out of the way. Your brother got shot in the shoulder, very close to his neck. He lost a lot of blood, but he's doing okay now._ " Roxas was trembling, listening to Riku's every word, pulse throbbing in his ears and chest. " _We're going to have to wait a few hours before moving him though. We might not be home until sunset._ "

"Can I talk to Axel?" Roxas asked, Sora watching him silently.

" _He's going to call you as soon as he's done helping Zack_." Riku replied. " _He wanted to call you himself, but he didn't want you two to have to wait any longer to hear from one of us._ "

"Thank you, Riku…" Roxas replied, sighing and sitting back against the couch, his stomach twisting. Cloud had been hurt, but Cloud was going to be okay. Everyone was going to be okay. They had done it, they have finished it. Zell was never ever going to hurt any of them ever again. He felt heat streaking down his cheeks long before he realized he was crying, the blonde boy swallowing and blinking back the torrent of tears threatening to pour down his face. Sora took Riku off of speaker phone, pressing the device back to his ear and talking to his boyfriend softly. They whispered back and forth for a long time, Roxas watching him enviously, before he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out and pressing it against his damp cheek. "A-Axel?" he asked, fighting back tears, the older boy's voice warm in his ears.

The other boy instantly noticed the quivering in his voice, the small sniffs and the shuddering breaths. " _Hey baby, don't cry, your bro's gonna be alright. We're all okay, we're coming home to you very soon okay? Please don't cry…_ "

"It's all over," Roxas said, letting a sob break free from his throat. "It's all over, everything is finally over. We can finally let the past go. We can finally move on…"

" _I love you Roxas,_ " Axel said gently, the blonde boy sensing the longing in his tone, " _Please don't cry when I'm not there to hold you, babe. It breaks my heart._ "

Roxas laughed softly, wiping his face. "You stupid jerk, you scared me again. I thought you were hurt…"

" _Your brother kept me safe_ ," he replied, chuckling through the phone, " _You should have seen him in action, Rox. He moves like a tiger. There was no way Zell was getting to me. Cloud was looking out for us_."

Roxas smiled, warmth pooling in his chest. His brother, the valiant protector. That was how he remembered him. Finally, after all this time, he was able to think good things about his older brother. He had missed that feeling…so…so much… Sora took his hand, Roxas looking over at the younger boy to see that he was smiling happily. "Everything's going to be okay now, Roxas. We can live our lives in peace. No more fighting, no more fears. We're finally free."

"Free…" Roxas whispered, the word light on his tongue.

Axel chuckled again, hearing Roxas' whispering, saying gently, " _I'm going to go help Riku and the others. We'll be home soon okay_?"

"Okay, Ax…" the blonde replied, blushing and turning his face towards the receiver. "Come home safe. And I…I love you, too."

The older boy laughed gently, then hung up the phone, Roxas letting the device drop from his ear, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. The television jingled softly, Sora breathing steadily at his side, and then suddenly he felt everything fade away. Everything was finally back to normal. His brother was home, he had friends who would be there for him through the toughest of times, and he had a boyfriend who loved him very, very much. It was more than he could have ever asked for. It seemed now, in retrospect, that the wretched revenge that had started more than a year ago had left more than just scars in its wake. It had also left friendships, understanding, compassion, love, and hope.

-x-x-x-

Cloud opened his eyes slowly, instantly honing in on the pain searing through his shoulder, back, and neck. He gasped in a breath, a warm hand instantly planting itself on his other shoulder, Cloud's eyes darting over to meet dark violet, Zack looking down at him with concern. "Are you in pain?" the older boy asked softly, the blonde blinking up at him. The older boy nodded, leaving Cloud's line of sight for a moment before returning with a glass of water, something white swirling around the inside. "Here, try to drink this. I crushed up some muscle relaxers for you. If you can manage to choke this down it should help with the pain."

Cloud lifted himself up on his good arm, Zack steadying him and holding the glass against his lips, tilting it back slowly so that the younger boy could easily drink down the entire mixture. He coughed afterwards, Zack patting his back gently until his breathing returned to normal, helping the boy lie back down and standing over him watchfully.

"Is he awake?" a voice asked, Riku walking into Cloud's line of sight. The silver-haired boy reached up and laid a hand on Cloud's arm, smiling down at the older boy. "I just called Sora and Roxas. They're worried about you, but they're alright. They'll be waiting for us back at the studio."

Cloud sighed, closing his eyes slowly, the younger boy squeezing his arm before pulling away. Another presence entered the room a few moments later, the blonde reopening his eyes to see Leon and Axel, Demyx standing behind them in the doorway. "So I heard you decided to play hero," the dark-haired boy said, talking a few steps closer, stopping at Cloud's side. "Thank you for saving Axel." He said softly. "I am in your debt." Zack looked up from Cloud and met eyes with Leon, the other boy's brown eyes smiling back at him. "And as for you, thank you for saving our hero here. He wouldn't be breathing right now if you hadn't managed to patch him up as quickly as you did."

Zack nodded, smiling and looking down at Cloud. "I figured something like this might happen. I won't pretend like I wasn't standing around waiting for that phone call. I had a feeling he might need my help."

Cloud coughed again, a bit more deliberately this time, the two older boys looking down at him and chucking softly. Axel stepped up beside Leon, reaching down and taking Cloud's hand in his own. "Thank you," the red-head said softly.

"Hn…" the blonde boy replied, Riku and Demyx standing back, exchanging smiles.

"Well, all's well that ends well, I suppose," the dirty-blonde said, Riku nodding in approval.

"We can finally sleep at night without that bastard haunting our thoughts." Riku replied, Demyx reaching over and patting his arm.

"And maybe now you'll be able to take things with Sora a bit more seriously."

The silver-haired boy glared at him for a moment, then replied, "And maybe now you'll be able to be with Reno, without thinking about a certain _other_ red-head."

Demyx laughed, scratching his neck bashfully. "Yeah, well…"

Cloud sighed, listening to the happy chatter around him, feeling the affection and acceptance radiating from his companions passing through him, salving his loneliness and healing the wounds in his heart. He had waited so long to be back home…and now that his name had been cleared, and he knew Sora was loved and safe, and that Roxas was being taken care of by a guy who truly cared about him, he felt as if his life was complete. Now that he was picking up the shattered pieces of his existence, maybe he would finally be able to have a normal life again. Maybe now he would be able to find someone who would love him as unconditionally as Sora once had. He opened his eyes slightly, meeting Zack's brilliant violet gaze. He felt something inside of him clench, a foreign feeling he hadn't experienced in over a year. What was that? Was that the makings of a crush? The older boy had managed to bring him back from the brink of death. Maybe it was simply a fleeting sensation… But the more that Cloud stared up into those amethyst eyes the more he felt his heart twisting. Maybe it was something more, after all.


	16. Epilogue

Cloud smiled, looking up at Zack from where he was laying against his chest. The dark-haired boy was reading, his violet eyes skimming across the pages intently, his breathing steady and even. The blonde boy watched him for a moment, and then decided he wasn't getting nearly enough attention from his fiancée. With an impish grin he bit the boy's shoulder, growling playfully. Zack looked over at him from his book with a raised eyebrow, a smile across his lips. "Does my little minx want to play?"

Cloud laughed softly, turning his grin into a pout. "You've been reading all night! I thought we were going to cuddle…"

The older boy sighed softly, setting his book on the side table before rolling over and wrapping his arms around the other boy, Cloud grinning and curling up against Zack's broad chest. "Better?" the older boy asked, the blonde making a contented sound against him.

"It's always better when you're holding me," He said, looking up with shining blue eyes, Zack's heart skipping a beat. No matter how many times Cloud looked up at him like that it never seemed to lose that effect; the younger boy able to stop his heart with a mere look. He was enchanting. The blonde looked at him, smiling happily, and then looked down at his hand, spreading his fingers and admiring the platinum band wrapped around his ring finger. "I still can't believe you proposed to me…" He looked back up at Zack, beaming. "I was wondering if you were serious or not. I thought you might have just been teasing me."

Zack laughed, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to the other boy's lips. "Of course I was serious. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I want to be with you forever."

Cloud blushed lightly, smiling again. "You'd think I'd be used to your flattery after a year together."

"Nah, there's some things that you never get used to." Zack said, running a hand lovingly through his fiancée's soft blonde spikes. They shared a look for a long while, and then Cloud lifted himself up on his elbows and leaned into Zack, pressing their lips together again.

"I love you, Zack." He whispered softly, trailing his fingertips across the other boy's chest.

Violet eyes shimmered as the dark-headed boy replied, "I love you too, Cloud."

-x-x-x-

Naminé sighed, rubbing her eyes and blinking down at her laptop. She was almost finished, almost done writing her novel. Her editor had been emailing her encouragements all afternoon, rooting her on. Roxas had called her as well, her best friend putting her on speakerphone so that he and Axel could chant a little writer's cheer, Sora and Riku echoing them in the background. She hadn't been hanging out with them as much lately, she'd been enveloped in finishing her novel. Her story. The story of her life. And the love that she had once had, but had lost. She had changed the names, of course. She didn't need everyone knowing it was anything more than fiction, after all. Roxas had seemed to pick up on several things, being as how he was one of the characters in her book, but he hadn't said anything. He'd just smiled knowingly, and continued to read her drafts. He had almost helped her as much as her editor had, and Axel and Demyx were working on the illustrations for the book-art. Everyone was coming together to help her conquer her novel, and with their support and friendship fueling her, her muse had finally allowed her to complete the six-hundred plus pages that it had taken to tell her story. It was a tragic fairy tale, and it was all hers, to share with the world.

Her laptop chimed, alerting her of a new email. It was her editor again, asking her if she needed anything else to help her finish her masterpiece. She giggled, feeling herself blush lightly. He was so sweet and charming, and charismatic. He brought out a part of her that she hadn't experienced in what seemed like centuries…not that she had been alive that long ago. But even a few years devoid of all hope and love could make time stand still. She wasn't sure if she really had a crush on the older boy, but she knew that he made her feel different. Like a piece of her that had been missing was finally starting to mend itself and become whole, even though the missing piece would never return.

She thought for a long moment, and then placed her fingers atop her keyboard, eyes darting across her laptop as she continued to write. Her love tragedy was coming to a close. And maybe, just maybe…she would find a way to write a sequel about new beginnings.

-x-x-x-

Roxas gasped as Axel grabbed him, the younger boy squealing as the taller boy picked him up and spun him around, bursting into uncontrollable laughter when they came to a stop. He shoved his boyfriend's shoulder playfully, the red-head grinning down at him and reaching up to grab his chin, planting a kiss on his lips. Roxas looked up at him, star-struck for a moment, before sticking his tongue out and running off. "I bet you can't catch me again!"

Riku shook his head at the two noisy boys, stretching out across the grass, the sun warming his skin. Sora was watching the other couple running around with a wide smile, sitting Indian-style next to his boyfriend. Riku looked up at him, then reached over and rubbed the back of his hand across Sora's leg, the brunette looking down at him and taking his hand gently. "Thank you for the picnic," the younger boy said, "It was very sweet of you."

"It was Axel's idea too," the silver-haired boy said, glancing over at the blonde and the red-head running across the field nearby. "We knew you and Roxas were itching to get out of the city."

Sora looked up into the sky, eyeing the fluffy white clouds high above and trying to figure out what shape they reminded him of. Ice-cream maybe? Or cupcakes. He couldn't decide. A warm breeze soared across the field, the sweet smell of lilac and daffodils filling the air, the brunette closing his eyes and savoring the scent. He loved the countryside, away from the bustling city and the stresses of high school. It felt like a whole different world here.

Movement caught Sora's eye, the brunette looking over at Riku, who had sat up beside him, watching him affectionately. The younger boy blushed at the intensity of his gaze, time seeming to slow down as Riku reached up and brushed his bangs away from his eyes tenderly. "I'm glad you're happy, Sora." He said softly, leaning in and kissing the younger boy softly, nuzzling him before pulling away.

Sora giggled, a blush highlighting his cheeks. "Of course I'm happy. I'm with you."

Riku chuckled softly, leaning in once more. They kissed, their lips moving against one another's gently, Sora making a soft sound when Riku wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. The older boy drew away a moment later, looking down at the boy in his arms, grinning at his uneven breathing. "Later tonight, love. You just wait."

Sora's face turned crimson, the brunette looking away, a shudder passing across his shoulders. "Riku," he whined softly, "Don't tease me like that…"

The older boy chuckled, pulling the other boy close and nuzzling his cheek, planting soft kisses down his neck. "You think I'm teasing?"

The younger boy swallowed nervously, "But what if…it's like last time…"

"You weren't ready last time," Riku said softly. "But now, I think you are."

Sora nodded, looking up at the other boy. He trusted Riku, and he wanted to be with him. He wanted the other boy to touch him, and pleasure him, and make love to him…but his healing process seemed to be taking longer than he thought it would have. Roxas and Axel had been sleeping together for over a year now, but he and Riku…they still hadn't made it all the way. The silver-haired boy didn't seem to mind taking things slow, but Sora felt guilty that he wasn't able to give his boyfriend every part of himself. In his heart he was Riku's, but his body still seemed to resist. The last time they had tried to take that final plunge Sora had experienced a small panic attack, and had been extremely embarrassed about it ever since. He wanted to be with Riku, he did. He loved Riku. But the last boy he had been with had been Cloud, and then Zell…and those memories still rose up in his nightmares now and then… It was true it had been a couple of months since he and Riku had almost slept together, and Sora did feel a lot more relaxed now…so maybe tonight…they really would be able to…

The blush heating his face seemed to draw his boyfriend's attention, Riku chucking again and kissing his cheek. "Don't think about it too much," he said gently, "If it happens, it happens. Don't psych yourself out about it."

Sora nodded, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and burying his burning face against Riku's shoulder. "I want it, I do…"

"I know, Sora," the older boy soothed gently, "I know…"

Axel and Roxas watched the other couple talking together with soft smiles, standing together amidst a grove of clover and daisies. Axel had random flowers twisted in his hair, the blonde boy absently working on adding another daisy to his fiery locks while watching their friends embrace. "Riku is so good for Sora," Roxas said softly, Axel smiling and looking down at the younger boy, "I'm so glad that they're happy."

"And you?" Axel asked, green eyes watching him tenderly, "Are you happy?"

Roxas tugged the lock of hair in his hand gently, searching the older boy's eyes. "I am happier now than I have ever been in my entire life."

The red-head smiled down at him affectionately, nodding. "Good. It makes me happy, knowing that you're happy."

"Very happy," Roxas emphasized, standing on his toes and pushing himself up against the other boy, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Axel wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him tightly, the warm summer breeze whisking across the fields carrying flower petals along with it. The blonde boy pulled away, laughing and tugging at his boyfriend's hair. "Want me to unbraid you?"

"Yes please…" The red-head droned, sighing in relief.

The blonde boy giggled, biting his bottom lip and saying, "But, it's so cute…" Axel looked at him with worried eyes, wondering if the other boy was serious or not, before Roxas reached up and began untangling the flowers from his hair. "Well, I guess I'll spare you the torment of my brother harassing you about looking like a damn hippie."

"Oh god, I can hear him now." The older boy said, rolling his eyes. "I'd never hear the end of it."

Roxas cleared his throat, saying in a deeper tone than normal, "Well, now I know for sure Roxas is the top in the relationship. Axel's just a sissy flower girl."

Axel laughed, changing his voice as well, "I never did believe Axel when he told me he was the dominant one in the relationship. Any brother of mine's the top, for sure!"

The blonde boy burst out laughing, pulling the last of the daisies from the taller boy's long red hair. "And the sad thing is, Cloud _knows_ I'm the bottom, because _he's_ the bottom too!"

Axel shook his head, "Your brother will never stop harassing me about that…"

Roxas grinned, and then said, "Well, you have to admit, that one time you were letting me experiment around _is_ the only time he's ever walked in on us."

"Yeah, yeah…" Axel replied, waving his hand, a light blush across his cheeks.

The blonde boy took his hand, pulling him back towards the picnic. "Come on, we should head back soon. Naminé said she was going to meet us for dinner after she finished her last chapter!"

"Ah yes, the celebration of a novelist completing their first work," the other boy said, following after the younger boy, "I'm sure it'll prove to be one hell of a party."

-x-x-x-

Demyx exhaled slowly, flicking the butt of his cigarette into the nearby storm drain and returning to his sketch. He'd been sketching his red-headed studio friend constantly for the past few weeks; Reno sleeping, Reno eating, Reno laughing… The dirty-blonde sighed, shaking his head. It had been a whole year now and he still hadn't been able to wrap his finger around what exactly he felt for Reno. The boy reminded him of Axel, and the time they had been together as lovers, but something about Reno felt different. There was a definite, unmistakable attraction between them, but Demyx couldn't make heads or tails of it. Riku had told him to just tell the other boy how he felt, but he didn't even know how to describe it. _Hey, Reno. I know we've been silently flirting for months now, and I just wanted to know, do you like me enough to date me? Or would this be more of a one-night stand sort of deal? Fuck-buddies would be cool too, but yeah, just some sort of answer would be nice_ … Demyx sighed heavily, reaching for the pack of cigarettes in his back pocket, retrieving one and sticking it in the corner of his mouth. Why was everything always so difficult? He had a great job, great friends, and he was perfectly content to be by himself…but every time he was around Reno there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something that told him how much better everything could be if he and Reno were together, all of the things he was missing that Riku and Sora, and Axel and Roxas had… Things he wanted…and missed…and craved more than he allowed himself to realize. Hell, even Cloud was with Zack now, and he didn't think that blonde guy would have ever found his true love. So now, somehow, he felt left out of the whole happy-go-lucky-cuz-I'm-in-love circle. It sucked feeling like you were the third (and sometimes fifth, or seventh) wheel. He looked back down at the sketchpad before him, fiddling with the charcoal pencil between his fingertips. There was something there. Something he was missing. He wanted, needed, to find out what that something was.

"What are you doing out here?" a familiar voice asked, Demyx quickly shutting his sketchbook and looking up at the other boy.

"Nothing, just taking a smoke break."

The tall, lean, red-headed boy smiled at him, offering him his lighter. "Kinda hard to smoke when you keep forgetting your light."

Demyx patted down his pockets, sighing when he realized the other boy was right. "Damn it, this always happens…"

"Well, luckily you've got me," Reno said, a teasing look in his eyes when Demyx glanced up and met his gaze, "And I'm not going anywhere."

Demyx stood there for a moment, trying to determine as he always was if the boy's words held another meaning. Often the older boy would say something that could be taken out of context to mean something closer, something more intimate… Demyx had never dared to ask for fear that his curiosity was actually nothing, therefore scaring off the other boy. Not that Reno seemed to be that easy to scare off, but Demyx had irrational fears nonetheless. The fear of losing a close friend…

The other boy could tell Demyx was lost in thought, the dirty-blonde's eyes trailing off to the side as if following an invisible train of thought. Reno put his hands in his pockets, grinning around his cigarette, and then said, "You know, sometimes I wonder if you hear anything I say at all."

This caught the younger boy off guard, blue eyes looking up immediately, "What do you mean?"

Reno reached up, taking the unlit cigarette from Demyx's mouth as he had so many times before. Normally he would light it himself, puffing at it for a moment to savor the different flavor of tobacco the younger boy smoked, and then hand it back to him with a teasing smile. But this time, it was different. The red-head pulled his cigarette from his own lips as well, holding both his stick and Demyx's between two long fingers, the other hand reaching up and cupping Demyx's face. He leaned closer, smiling secretively. "No, you never hear anything at all, do you…"

The dirty-blonde's heart twisted strangely, pulse picking up, watching as Reno leaned closer, and closer, and closer… Before Demyx realized he was doing so he had moved forward to meet the older boy's lips, clutching his sketchpad and shaking slightly as the red-head responded, pressing back against his lips and taking a step forward, pulling the blonde against him gently. Demyx whimpered softly, his whole body catching fire with that kiss, a soft sound escaping his parted lips as Reno pulled away, the older boy watching him with gentle eyes. They stood there looking at one another for a long moment, and then Reno chuckled softly, pulling back and lighting Demyx's cigarette, puffing at it silently. He handed it back to the younger boy, the boy taking it from him and returning it to his lips.

The older boy reached over, pressing his thumb to the corner of Demyx's mouth, adding softly, "…or maybe you were listening after all."

-x-x-x-

Cloud ducked his head under the warm water pouring out of the showerhead, reaching for his shampoo and lathering it into his messy blonde hair. Zack had already taken his shower and was busy making some snacks for the party, the whole house engulfed in the smells of various flavors of hot-wings. Cloud smiled, grabbing his soap and rubbing it across his shoulders and chest. He loved Zack's cooking; everything he made was always extremely tasty. He'd really lucked out in finding a guy who didn't care to cook dinner and help clean up around the house, and that loved him of course. That was always a plus. He quickly finished his shower, rinsing off before turning off the water, pulling back the shower curtain and grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall to dry off. Zack walked by at that exact moment, whistling appreciatively. Cloud laughed, shaking out his hair and wrapping the towel around his waist. He retrieved his ring from the stand beside the bathroom mirror, returning it to its place around his ring-finger, looking down at it and admiring the craftsmanship. Zack had it custom made with his name and Cloud's intertwined on the inside. Together forever, the other boy always by his side... His heart was fluttering with butterflies at the mere thought of it.

"Come taste this when you're done getting dressed," Zack called from the kitchen, "I want to make sure that this mild batch isn't too hot for the girls."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, smiling. He knew Zack just wanted to make sure that there was a batch with just the right spiciness, the way Cloud liked it. He always made at least one thing especially for Cloud. Pancakes with blackberries and blueberry syrup, jalapeno-cheddar stuffed sausages, a grilled-cheese sandwich with American, pepper-jack, and provolone with the crust cut off… The blonde chuckled to himself, walking into the bedroom and throwing together an outfit for the get-together tonight. He was so pampered. And he totally loved it.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, layering with a short-sleeved shirt and grabbing his keys and wallet. He stopped in front of the mirror just long enough to dishevel his hair, and then joined his fiancée in the kitchen. Immediately he could pick out the fire-hot blend, inhaling sharply and coughing to clear his lungs. "Wow, you're going to make someone's tongue bleed with that stuff!"

The darker boy grinned over at Cloud, saying "It's for Paine, believe it or not. And she loves it. If I make it any milder she won't stop whining about it."

"That girl…" the younger boy replied with a long sigh, looking over the different trays covering the kitchen counter. "So this one's buffalo, and this one's mild, and…what's this one?"

"Ranch," Zack said, "Special request from Sora and Naminé. I thought I'd accommodate them, being as how it's a special night and all."

"Oh wow, it looks really good," Cloud looked up at the other boy, smiling, "I'll have to try some later! Remind me, okay?"

"Okay, dear…" the older boy replied, violet eyes watching him affectionately.

Cloud blushed, captured in his gaze. Zack took a step forward, lifting the younger boy's chin and connecting their lips gently. It was spicy from the sauces Zack had been taste-testing, but to Cloud the kiss couldn't have been sweeter. He was so happy, and so in love. And nothing would ever darken his heart again.

-x-x-x-

When the boys returned to the studio Roxas went straight to the kitchen, Sora following after him. He had promised to make Naminé tiny hotdogs in sweet sauce, and cheese dip, and rice. He put the brunette on rice-duty, the younger boy scooping out the rice with a determined look on his face and pouring it into the rice-maker before adding water. Roxas was busy making sweet sauce and slicing the ends of the tiny hot-dogs so that they curled up like tiny octopi, Sora gasping and watching with amazement. "Aww they're so cute! I always wondered how you did that…"

"You've never made little octopi before?" Roxas asked in disbelief, "Cloud taught me how to do this when I was little. We used to make all sorts of things; curry, and rice-balls, and sushi…"

"Sushi? I _love_ sushi!" Sora beamed, "Can we make sushi sometime? Will you teach me how?"

"Sure," the blonde replied with a laugh, the bubbly brunette clapping excitedly then returning to his duties as rice-maker. Over the next hour or so they made several different dishes, spreading everything out across the kitchen table with plenty of room to spare for the other snacks their friends would be bringing to the party. The doorbell rang a few minutes later, Riku walking across the living room to the door and letting in their guests. Tidus, Yuna, and Paine were the first to arrive, bringing nachos and several different types of drinks. About ten minutes later Marluxia and Zexion showed up with cupcakes and cookies. Aerith followed right behind her fellow artists, bringing home-made apple and cherry pies. The next chime of the doorbell was Leon, who brought home-made lasagna, which Axel immediately began harassing him about.

"Mafia-esque guy, who never cooks, somehow knows how to make home-made lasagna…" The red-head put his finger to his chin, the older boy cocking his hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow. "What's next? You going to make me an offer I can't refuse?"

Leon couldn't help but crack a smile at that comment, shaking his head and reaching over to ruffle the other boy's hair. "Such a brat…"

Aerith laughed softly from the corner, Leon glancing over at her with a smile. The girl blushed lightly, looking away, playing with the bow at the end of her long braid. Axel looked between them, noticing their exchange, and then walked off towards the kitchen with a knowing grin on his face. Roxas looked over his shoulder as Axel walked over to him, the blonde boy smiling up at his boyfriend while stirring his cheese dip. "I added some chopped up pepperonis and some ground turkey, it's nice and chunky now."

"Mmm, let me try," Axel said, reaching for a tortilla chip and dipping it into the sauce, bringing it up to his mouth carefully and taking a bite. The blonde boy watched the red-head's expression, searching for any sign of dislike, smiling happily when his boyfriend nodded and made a pleasant sound, taking another big bite. "This is really good, Roxas! I'm impressed!" He took another chip and dipped it in the mixture, offering a bite to the younger boy. The blonde laughed, opening his mouth and allowing the other boy to feed him, chewing and making a sound of appreciation.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself," the blonde replied, picking up the bowl of cheese dip and moving it to the middle of the table, "I think Naminé will approve."

The doorbell rang again, Riku rising from his place beside Sora on the couch and trotting over to the front door of the studio, opening it and allowing Cloud and Zack inside. The silver-haired boy instantly freaked out, drawing everyone's attention. "What is this? What…Cloud!" Sora got up from the couch, racing across the living room to his boyfriend's side, the brunette gasping excitedly. "Roxas!" Riku called, "Get in here, quick!"

Zack was chuckling softly as he walked into the kitchen, carrying several trays of hot-wings, a wide smile across his face. Roxas looked up at him questioningly, but Zack just motioned towards the door, placing his snacks down on the large table. The blonde walked out of the kitchen, turning around the corner of the living room and stepping towards the door. He immediately saw Cloud standing there with an embarrassed smile across his face, the older boy being gawked at by Riku and Sora. "Oh, wow, I'm so happy for you!" the brunette said excitedly, Roxas walking up to the brunette's side and looking up at his brother.

"Hey little bro," the older blonde said, grinning down at him, a light blush across his cheeks, "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it just happened a few nights ago…"

"What are you…" Roxas looked down, following Riku and Sora's gaze, and instantly noticed the shimmering platinum band wrapped around his brother's ring-finger. Everything suddenly clicked. "Zack proposed?" he exclaimed, Cloud nodding, his blush darkening ever-so-slightly. "Oh wow, Cloud! That's great!" He took his brother's hand, admiring the sparkling ring. "It's so pretty, wow…"

Zack peeked around the corner, stepping into the hall and leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed leisurely across his chest. Axel was at his side, patting the dark-headed boy's shoulder, "Congratulations, man. You guys are great together."

"Just wait until the day you ask Roxas," Zack said softly, looking down at the red-headed boy, "It's life-changing, Axel. You'll never be the same."

Axel swallowed nervously, looking over at his boyfriend. Propose? To Roxas? The red-head laughed, sighing and trying to steady himself against the rapidly swarming butterflies in his chest. He hadn't really thought about taking things to the next step with Roxas, after all getting married to another boy was still a rather new concept in society, but now that he thought about it he wasn't opposed to the idea. After all, he did want to be with Roxas forever, and the younger boy did seem to appreciate shiny things…

The gaggle of gossiping boys made their way into the living room, sitting around on several plush chairs and the couch, Marluxia, Zexion, and Aerith joining in on the excitement about Cloud and Zack's engagement. Leon stepped up to the blonde boy after a moment, Cloud looking up at his friend, the darker man nodding and patting him on the shoulder. Cloud smiled up at him, rubbing the back of his head and nodding in return. He hesitated, then turned and looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen, catching Zack's eyes. He and Axel were talking softly, watching their friends from across the room, the two boys smiling back and forth. He wondered what they were talking about, was it him? Or was it Roxas? He chuckled softly, sighing and looking over at his little brother, who was sitting at his side admiring his ring.

Roxas held his brother's hand gently, pressing his fingertips against the smooth platinum, his eyes shining. His brother was going to be married! To Zack! That meant Zack would be his brother-in-law someday. He laughed softly at the thought. Zack, who he had once fooled around with, was going to be his other brother. Oh well, what was in the past was in the past. He knew Zack loved his brother with all his heart. They were so good together. He wouldn't have it any other way. "Have you set a date yet?" Roxas asked, Cloud shaking his head lightly.

"No, I haven't even thought about that yet…" the older blonde lifted his hand, looking down at the band on his finger thoughtfully before looking back up and meeting Roxas' eyes, "Maybe you can help me plan it, little brother. I would really like that."

"Of course I will!" Roxas said excitedly, clasping his brother's hand. "I'm just so happy for you Cloud. I'm so happy…"

They looked at one another affectionately for a long moment, and then the doorbell rang, the boys turning to look towards the door. Axel moved from his place at Zack's side to open the front door for their guest of honor, Naminé peeking her head around the corner as the red-head opened the door with an unmistakable smile across her face. "Hi guys! Sorry we're late! I had to rewrite the last chapter three times before it was perfect!"

"We?" Roxas asked, looking over at Riku and Sora. The two boys looked at one another then back at Roxas, Riku shrugging and Sora shaking his head. The blonde got up from the couch, moving to greet his best friend, Naminé laughing and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm so thrilled!" she cheered, hugging Roxas several times before she finally pulled away, "My book's finally done! I can finally see the illustations for the cover art, _and_ I could smell the cheese dip from the car!"

"Did someone say illustrations?" Demyx asked, his voice echoing into the living room from the long hallway leading back to the side entrance of the studio. The dirty blonde appeared a moment later, laden down with several plates piled high with delectable hotdogs. Reno was right behind him with a large bowl of chili, following dutifully behind the younger boy, a package of hotdog buns dangling between his hand and the large bowl. "I'll show you what we've got Naminé, I promise, but can we eat first? I'm starving!"

"He's not the only one," Reno said, the dirty-blonde looking back at him and scowling, Reno cracking a smile. Naminé laughed, and replied, "Well alright! Everyone dig in! No need to wait on me!"

"But of course we were waiting on you!" Sora said, walking over to the petite girl and giving her a hug. "This is your party! We couldn't start without you!"

Naminé giggled, Sora pulling her into the kitchen, Roxas turning to see Axel talking softly to a boy at the front door, a boy he didn't recognize. Axel let the stranger into the house, walking with him to the living room, Zack saying hello as well before he and Cloud disappeared into the kitchen to grab a plate. Roxas stepped over to his boyfriend, the red-head and the strange new boy looking down at him. "Roxas, this is Shiloh."

"Nice to meet you," the boy said, his golden eyes sparkling with a hint of red, "Naminé's told me a lot about you all."

"Shiloh?" Roxas asked quizzically, and then remembered something Naminé had said about how her editor might be coming along to the dinner party… "Oh! You're Naminé's editor? She's talked a lot about you as well!"

The taller boy nodded, smiling. "I can't thank you enough for all of the help you've given her in finishing her novel. It's been inspirational to see her work come to a brilliant conclusion."

"We were glad to help," Axel said, nodding in return, "I hope she likes the painting and sketches we've put together for the book art, Demyx and I worked hard on them for her."

"From the way she's described your work I'm sure they're excellent," the other boy replied, his shaggy white hair framing his golden-red eyes as he smiled.

Roxas watched the newcomer with a curious gaze, glancing towards the kitchen to see Naminé was talking to Zexion and Aerith, laughing and munching on tiny sweet-sauce octopi. She had never mentioned how charming and handsome her editor was. He wondered if it had something to do with her past, the lover that she had lost several years ago. Maybe her heart wasn't able to allow another in, for fear it may be broken all over again. He could understand that. It had taken him a long time to truly forget the hatred and anger he held for Axel, and Leon, and Zell. Though he loved Axel with all of his heart, they had experienced their share of fights, just as any couple does in a growing relationship. Each time, his frustration at the situation had turned to his dark, hidden anger at the events that had taken place before he and Axel had fallen in love. It had been a long, hard process, but he had finally been able to let all of those bad feelings buried deep within himself go. Now, he loved his boyfriend unconditionally. There was nothing that Axel could say to make him upset and lash out at him the way he once would have. They had made it through the rough patches in their relationship, and he could only see happiness in their future. But Naminé was still alone…and he wanted more for her. She was his best friend. She had been there for him through everything, whether she realized it or not. He had to do something to help her.

"Shiloh," Roxas said, looking up at the other boy, "Have you thought about taking Naminé out tonight after the party? There's this little coffee shop out by the college that she loves to go to. It might give you two some time to talk about the book, and the illustrations…"

The older boy blinked down at the blonde, surprised, "Oh, I hadn't thought about it, really. She seems to like keeping to herself for the most part…"

Roxas, catching a hint of sadness in the other boy's words, added, "I think she would really like it. She loves a late-night caramel Frappuccino."

Axel chuckled, picking up on his boyfriend's intentions. "Yeah, Shiloh. Take your little writer out for some coffee after the party. Get to know her a little better, you know? It might help with putting the final touches on the novel."

The newcomer laughed lightly, smiling at the other two boys. "Alright, I'll do that. Thanks for the advice. I'd like to get to know her a bit better, after all."

Roxas grinned, looking over and catching Axel's dancing green eyes. His boyfriend was smiling at him knowingly, a loving expression across his face. If there was anything they could do to give Naminé the happiness that they themselves had, they would do it. If anyone deserved happiness, it was her.

-x-x-x-

The party went on for hours, they ate and played games and laughed and talked, then laughed some more. Naminé sat with Sora and Shiloh, the two boys instantly clicking, their personalities very similar; soft, shy, and somewhat withdrawn around strangers. The more they talked, the more comfortable Shiloh seemed to be, the older boy making Sora and Naminé laugh more than once, the blonde girl pleasantly surprised that her wonderful editor fit in so well with her other friends. Cloud and Zack hung out with Leon and Aerith for most of the night, until the braided girl had to retire for the night, and Leon had to leave to attend to some business. Zexion and Marluxia stayed for quite a while, but then eventually left as well, wishing Naminé the best of luck with her book and asking for signed copies as soon as they were available. That turned out to be the request from everyone for the evening, Naminé blushing and promising everyone that as soon as the book was published that they would all have copies with a special dedication from her to her group of special friends. She had already dedicated the book to Roxas, and her lost lover, though it wasn't printed anywhere in the book. She knew it was dedicated to them in her heart though, and that was good enough for her. That was a small secret the rest of the world didn't need to know. Something precious she could keep all to herself.

Demyx and Axel had revealed various pieces of artwork throughout the party, but once everyone calmed down a bit, and a few of the guests had headed home, Axel revealed the painting that they had created for Naminé's cover art. It was beautiful and enchanting, and haunting as well, Naminé tearing up as she covered her mouth with her hand, staring at the creation. "A-Axel, it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

The red-headed boy patted her shoulder gently, Roxas squeezing her hand. "I'm glad you like it, Naminé." The older boy replied. "Demyx sketched a few things for me, and once I saw his rendition of your main character and her lost love, I came up with this."

She took another step closer to the painting, reaching out and brushing her fingertips against the face of the boy staring out from the canvas. "It looks just like him. Just how I remember him. You painted him perfectly. This is beautiful."

Roxas tensed, noticing Naminé's referral to the painting as something from her memories. Something from her past. Something real. He has suspected as much, since he had recognized one of the characters in the book to be a rendition of himself, but to know that this book was actually a semblance of Naminé's adolescence… It hurt his heart to know that the pain the characters suffered through in her novel reflected something she had once felt inside her own heart. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her away from the painting, the girl's eyes dripping wet as he pulled her close and held her.

Demyx, who had been watching from the doorway with Reno, stepped into the room past Shiloh, moving to stand next to Axel. "Shit, man. I didn't mean for it to upset her…"

"No, it's wonderful. Really." Naminé looked up from Roxas' shoulder, smiling and wiping her eyes. "I love it. Thank you so much. Both of you."

Demyx rubbed the back of his head, looking over at his friend, Axel sighing and smiling softly as he said, "Well, as long as you like it Naminé, that's good enough for me."

Shiloh watched the group of friends with sad eyes. He had wanted to believe Naminé's work was that of fiction, but now it seemed he couldn't keep pretending that she wasn't writing about herself. Maybe that was why she never let him get close. The girl seemed to like him well enough, but any time he offered to take her out to lunch, or meet up with her, or put in any extra hours on her behalf she declined. He assumed it was because she just didn't know him the way she knew Roxas and the others, so she just wasn't comfortable around him yet…but maybe her unwillingness to spend time with him outside of work meant something else. He wouldn't push it, he could tell that wasn't the way to find out what he wanted to know about her. He would be patient, and wait for her to open up to him. Maybe, if she really did let him take her out for coffee tonight, she might begin to feel a little bit more open about being around him. Maybe they could be friends outside of the role of novelist and editor. He didn't know. He would just have to wait and see.

Naminé sniffed and wiped her face again, her emotions quickly turning from sadness to excitement, the girl clapping lightly and turning to Shiloh. "Alright! What do you think? Can we use this as the cover art for the book? And the sketches Demyx showed us earlier, I would really like those to be spread out every few chapters or so. I think they reflect the story really well, and would add to its imprint on the reader."

"O-Of course," the boy replied, trying to hide his surprise at her sudden change in mood by smiling at her, "Anything you'd like, I can make happen. I'll call the publishing house in the morning to see about getting some scanning equipment reserved."

"Great! Thank you so much everyone! Really. This is amazing!" She hugged Axel's side, pulling Demyx into the hug as well, the two taller boys laughing and hugging her back.

Reno sighed, watching for a brief moment before moving back from the doorway into the hall, walking off towards the kitchen. These kids had gone through so many hardships. And Demyx was one of them. Did that mean the dirty-blonde was as broken as the rest of them? Would he be able to do anything to help the other boy? Would he be able to bring him happiness? He contemplated his feelings for Demyx, grabbing a cupcake off of the counter and licking at the frosting covering the top in a pretty floral design. It tasted sweet, Reno's thoughts flitting back to earlier that afternoon when he had kissed the other boy. Should he have made that first move? It had been over a year, and the younger boy had never shown any interest in making the first move himself, though he did seem interested in Reno, blushing now and then when the older boy would lean in too close or brush against his side… Reno wanted to be with Demyx as more than a friend, that was for sure. But the younger boy's emotions seemed so delicate. He was almost afraid of doing something wrong and breaking the younger boy for good, shattering him beyond repair. He didn't know everything that Demyx had been through, though he had heard a little about his relationship with Axel. It had hurt him badly when things had ended so abruptly between them. Reno wondered fleetingly if there was any way he could fix that, or if that wound would remain open forever on his heart. He didn't want to be the one to add salt to Demyx's wounds.

The dirty-blonde showed up a moment later, looking up when he noticed Reno was there, sighing and walking over to his friend. "There you are. I was wondering where you'd run off to."

"Just giving you guys a few moments alone." The other boy replied, taking a bit out of the cupcake.

Demyx nodded absently, not offering a reply, reaching for a cookie and taking a bite. "Did you have fun tonight?" the younger boy asked, looking up at him with an unasked question shining in his eyes.

Reno thought to himself for a moment, then said, "I would have liked it better if we had gotten to spend more time together."

Demyx blushed, looking away, taking another bite out of his cookie. He didn't have to reply, he knew Reno wouldn't expect him to, but something inside of him bubbled to the surface, egging him on. "I…I would have liked that too." He replied, glancing up at Reno and catching the red-head's surprised expression. The dirty-blonde exhaled softly, then turned to look up at the other boy. "You know how I feel about you Reno. I just…I don't know what do to about it. That's all."

"You sound like you think you have to have everything planned out," the taller boy replied, finishing off his cupcake and dusting off his hands. "I don't expect you to know everything, Dem. But I kissed you earlier because I like you, and I would like to know if you really do like me back."

The blonde blushed, taking the last bite of his cookie and chewing slowly. He had never been good with expressing his feelings. Not since Axel… "I like you too, Reno. I do." He said, looking up at the other boy. "I just don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship again. I don't know if I would be good for you." He laughed softly, "What am I saying, I don't even know if you like me enough to even think about being in a relationship with me…"

Reno had leaned in and kissed him before Demyx had even thought about reacting, the younger boy making a soft sound as the older boy pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They stayed that way, Reno holding him and pressing their lips together over and over again, Demyx trembling against him, his whole body catching fire at the older boy's touch. When Reno finally pulled away, he whispered softly, "I've wanted to be with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. How could you even think that I don't want to be your boyfriend."

"I-I…I…" Demyx stammered, blushing crimson, the red-headed boy chuckling softly and leaning in to kiss him again.

"Come spend the night with me tonight?" Reno asked gently, Demyx's eyes going wide. "Not for that, I just want to be with you. It would be nice to sleep beside someone for a change."

Dusky blue eyes softened, Demyx smiling and nodding after a moment. Reno smiled down at the other boy, giving him one last kiss before pulling away and reaching for another cupcake. The dirty-blonde watched him, his heart pounding, Reno blinking when he noticed the intensity in the younger boy's gaze. He grinned, reaching out and offering the cupcake to Demyx. The younger boy exhaled softly, calming his racing nerves, then licked off one of the petals made of frosting. Reno watched him, a secretive grin across his lips. It was true he just wanted to go to bed with Demyx by his side tonight, but if they made out a little bit too… Well, he wouldn't complain, to say the least.

-x-x-x-

Naminé and Shiloh left for coffee about an hour later, the blonde girl agreeing with a light blush to go with her editor to her favorite little coffee shop, Roxas grinning widely when she looked over at him and Axel. "Just go and sit with him, Naminé. It's not like he's asking you out on a date. It's just coffee." Roxas had told her, the younger girl turning crimson and glancing over her shoulder at Shiloh, who was waiting for her by the door.

"But…I think he likes me…" Naminé said, worry in her tone.

"And you don't like him?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head, "It's not that…" she replied, her eyes sad.

Roxas took her hands and squeezed them tightly. "It's just coffee, Naminé."

The girl had sighed, nodding to her best friend, squeezing his hands in return before breaking away from him and walking over to Shiloh's side. The two waved goodbye to their friends, and then disappeared off into the night, Roxas listening as the sound of Shiloh's car driving off through the neighborhood faded into silence. He let out an exasperated sigh, turning to look at his boyfriend, who was standing with Cloud, Zack, Demyx and Reno. Riku and Sora had already said goodnight and disappeared into their bedroom. Zack and Cloud were about to leave as well, saying their goodbyes to their hosts. "We'll see you soon!" Cloud called, waving goodbye to his little brother as they left the studio. Roxas waved after him, almost sad to see him go. Though he spent a ton of time with his brother, every time Cloud left his sight he had an eerie feeling it would be the last time he would ever see him again. He was slowly getting over his paranoia, but it hadn't completely dissolved. Axel tugged at his arm, pulling him back into the conversation between Demyx and Reno.

"So, I'm going over to Reno's tonight. I'll be back tomorrow sometime. I'll leave the sketches for Naminé in the art room if you guys need them before I'm back."

"Sounds good to me," Axel replied, Reno gathering a few plates of goodies and calling goodbye softly as he headed for the side entrance, walking off down the long dark hallway and out of sight. "Have fun, call us if you need anything."

Demyx smiled, nodding. "See you tomorrow then."

Roxas watched them go, curious as to the strange vibe the dirty-blonde was giving off. It was almost anxiety; maybe the boy was nervous about something? Axel seemed to know what was going on, but he kept it to himself, turning to Roxas once the sound of the back door closing echoed through the house. "So then, where were we…"

Roxas gasped as Axel wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off of his feet, the younger boy wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and giggling softly. "What are you up to?" he asked, the taller boy carrying him across the living room and up the stairs, walking across the landing to their bedroom and pushing open the door with his shoulder. He walked over to the bed, dropping Roxas down on top of it, the smaller boy laughing as he bounced lightly for a moment before settling down into the mattress. Axel looked down at him with a smoldering expression, reaching to his waist and unbuttoning his jeans, Roxas watching his movements with hungry eyes. The older boy stripped for him slowly, letting his jeans hang low on his hips while he moved to strip off his shirt, pulling it up over his head and off of his long arms before returning to the waistline of his boxers.

Roxas bit his lip, a pleasant shudder running down his spine as he watched his boyfriend, already throbbing hard inside his own jeans. "Axel," he whined, his voice slightly husky, "Don't tease me. You know I've wanted it all day…"

The older boy chuckled, letting his jeans fall down his legs and returning to the bed in nothing but boxers, the blonde boy laying back and looking up at the red-head as he crawled on top of him. Axel immediately pulled Roxas' shirt up and off, tossing it off the bed, leaning in and trailing kisses across the boy's flushed skin. He moved down the younger boy's body, nuzzling against the hardness pressed against the front of his jeans, Roxas letting out a soft moan.

"Axel…" he whined again, squirming under the other boy. "Please…"

The other boy complied, unbuttoning and unzipping his boyfriend's blue-jeans and pulling them gently off of his hips, drawing back to remove them from his legs and tossing them to the floor as well. He moved back up Roxas' body, eyes taking in the sight of the boy hard and wanting beneath him, Roxas panting lightly. "What do you want, Rox?"

The blonde blushed a bit deeper, thinking for a moment, and then replied, "I want it like before, when you touched me while you were inside." He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the memory. "It felt really good…"

Axel leaned in, kissing the dip of Roxas' hipbone, pulling down the edge of his boxers and following the descent of baby-blonde curls until he reached his prize, the younger boy's cock springing free of the soft, dark cloth. "I love making you feel good," Axel said softly, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the head of Roxas' arousal, the younger boy hissing and bucking his hips uncontrollably.

"Nh! Ax…" the younger boy moaned, reaching down to place his hand gently against the back of his boyfriend's head, urging him on. When Axel slid Roxas a bit further into his mouth, sucking harder, the blonde cried out, tightening his grip, "Oh god…yes…"

Axel licked and sucked, listening to Roxas' breathy cries with satisfaction, bringing the boy as close as he could without pushing him over the edge. He pulled away gently, Roxas releasing his fiery locks as he did so, Axel moving up his boyfriend's body to kiss his lips hotly. Roxas moaned as he did so, eyes hazy with need, hands wandering down the red-head's chest and abdomen until he reached the edge of his boxers. He tugged at them gently, squirming under the older boy, eyes begging for him to continue. Axel couldn't help but obey.

-x-x-x-

Sora gasped as Riku kissed him a bit harder than before, the silver-haired boy kneeling over him, tugging at his shirt gently as if asking permission to take it off. The brunette trembled lightly, making a soft sound of approval, Riku pulling back and removing Sora's shirt carefully, his movements gentle and calculated. Tonight was the night, he was sure of it. Sora was responding in a way he never had before. He was relaxed, he was obviously aroused, and not once had he looked up at Riku with concern in his eyes. There was only love, trust, and want there. A deep, insatiable want. A want that Riku was effectively turning into a need; a desire for wanton abandonment in which Sora would be crying out his name. A shudder passed across Riku's shoulders, the older boy leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's parted lips. He'd wanted to be with Sora for so long, and now finally they were going to take that ultimate step. Together. His fingers moved deftly across Sora's form, undressing him as he had so many times before, leaving him in only his baby-blue boxers. He took a brief moment to remove his own shirt and jeans before returning to the boy beneath him, love shining in his eyes as he looked down at the brunette. They kissed, rubbing against one another, Sora hard against him, Riku pressing against the younger boy's thigh and moaning softly in the back of his throat. He had never denied that bringing his partner pleasure was his biggest turn-on, and Sora always responded so beautifully to his touch. He caressed the younger boy gently, stroking down his sides and across his waist as they kissed again and again. Sora trembled beneath him, heartbeat fluttering, looking up at Riku with sultry eyes. "I think…" he said between pants, "I think I'm ready…"

Riku's pulse sped up. He had been waiting for this. He gently kissed across the younger boy's chest, tugging down the edge of his boxers to reveal his hardness, pulling the cloth down the boy's legs and then off completely before dropping it off the side of the bed. He ran his hands across Sora's stomach and waistline, the younger boy gasping softly and shuddering at the sensation. Riku watched him, searching for any red flags, any sign that he should stop despite Sora's whispered words to continue. When he found none, he whispered huskily, "Alright, Sora. If you're ready then I need to stretch you a bit then so I don't hurt you, okay?"

Sora nodded, remembering what the older boy had done the last time they had tried. "Okay Riku. I trust you."

The older boy smiled softly, leaving Sora for just a moment so he could strip of his boxers and reach over to the nightstand, retrieving a small bottle of lube from the top drawer. Sora was always virgin-tight every time Riku had ever played with him, and he knew if they were going to finally do this he was going to have to take his time in making sure Sora was fully prepared. Riku wasn't exactly average size, and he didn't want to hurt his sweet boyfriend. "Lay back and relax, I'll go slow…"

Sora made a soft sound, sighing and relaxing against the sheets. Riku, first two fingers coated in lube, moved over him, lifting his boyfriend's leg gently and spreading the lube across his skin, paying extra attention to the tight ring of muscle around his entrance. Sora gasped when Riku pressed the tip of his finger inside, the younger boy looking up at him, his eyes hazy with want. It was beautiful, Riku thought to himself, dipping down to press his lips against the brunette's as he pressed his finger in just a bit more. He trembled, drinking in ever moan that escaped his boyfriend's lips. He was so innocent, and so gorgeous, and he wanted Riku to take him. To pleasure him, to make him cum…

Riku pulled his lips back, moving to lift Sora's leg a bit more and then sliding another finger inside of the petite boy alongside the first. The younger boy made a sound akin to a whimper, biting his lip and closing his eyes. "It's alright, remember to breathe…"

The other boy took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, Riku feeling his muscles slowly relaxing as he exhaled. Ice blue eyes watched the boy beneath them affectionately, Riku pressing in again, stretching his two fingers inside the younger boy tenderly, careful not to move too fast and hurt his love. "Ah…Riku…" Sora panted, breath hitching when Riku pushed back in again and hooked his fingers slightly. "There! Ah, feels good…"

Riku chuckled softly, pressing against that spot again, Sora crying out and writhing against the sheets. "Good, I want you to feel that way…"

He was tempted to lean in and lick across the tip of Sora's cock, but he knew if he did the other boy wouldn't be able to keep himself from cumming too soon. Instead he reached up with his other hand and stroked his boyfriend gently, smearing the precum beaded at the tip down his shaft smoothly, the younger boy moaning and tossing his head to the side. "R-Riku…please…I want…"

Riku watched, fire burning in his eyes, pressing his fingers against Sora's sweet spot again, heart pounding as the younger boy cried out again. "Tell me, Sora. Tell me what you want."

Sora, panting hard, opened his eyes and looked up at the boy hovering above him. "Take me, Riku, make love to me. I want you inside of me…"

The silver-headed boy took a moment to relish in Sora's words, then leaned in and kissed his boyfriend tenderly, sucking on his bottom lip and flicking his tongue against the other boy's. Sora moaned, pressing up into Riku's kiss, wrapping his arms around the older boy's shoulders. Riku spread Sora's legs a bit more, lifting his hips gently, moving to coat his arousal with the remainder of the lube still slicking his fingers. When he was sure he was lubed sufficiently, and Sora was prepared, he pushed the head of his arousal against the other boy's entrance, kissing him and whispering softly to help him relax. "Breathe, Sora. Just breathe…"

" _Ah_! Riku…"

-x-x-x-

" _Oh god_! Ax… _ah_!"

The red-headed boy chuckled gently, thrusting his tongue in further, hand moving deftly against his boyfriend's hard, weeping cock. He hadn't thought Roxas would have reacted so amazingly to an unexpected tongue-fucking, but he was quickly beginning to realize this could possibly be one of his boyfriend's new favorite things. The blonde was trembling uncontrollably, thrusting into Axel's hand then pushing his ass back against Axel's tongue, the other boy flexing his tongue inside of him roughly. Roxas cried out again, pulse throbbing in his cock, Axel fully aware that his boyfriend was much closer than he would have liked him to be. He pulled away a moment later, licking his lips, stilling his hand for just a moment to reposition himself behind his kneeling lover, Roxas' shoulders trembling as he held himself up from the mattress.

The blonde boy looked over his shoulder at the older boy, face flushed crimson, his eyes burning with lust. "Hn, Axel, please take me…"

Axel growled deep in his throat, "Alright, Rox, but you've gotten me all wound up. I might be a bit rough…"

Roxas gasped at the other boy's words, a shudder passing through his shoulders. "You know I like it rough…" he whimpered, "Take me, Axel. Please. I want you…"

The red-headed boy guided his aching arousal to Roxas' entrance, pushing forward gently, feeling the younger boy stretching to accommodate him, the younger boy moaning and burying his face in his pillow. "Damn, babe. You're always so fucking tight…"

Roxas cried out loudly, the sound muffled against the fabric of the pillow. Axel pushed forward a bit harder than before, Roxas crying out again, his vocals urging the older boy on as he increased his pace, assaulting the younger boy's sweet-spot with a series of frenzied jabs. From the way Roxas was tensing around him he could tell the boy wasn't going to last very long, and as horny as he'd been all day he wasn't sure if he would be able to last much longer either.

Axel thrust in again, then moved one of his hands from Roxas' hip to reach around to his weeping cock, wrapping his long fingers around his boyfriend's aching arousal and stroking him quickly, Roxas crying out and spreading his legs a bit further, allowing Axel more access to his cock and effectively positioning himself to where every time Axel moved inside of him it rubbed right against his sweet spot. Roxas was moaning uncontrollably, thrusting into the hand around his cock and pushing back against Axel's thrusts, moaning louder and louder until finally he tensed and cried out, spilling all over the other boy's hand, shudders wracking his body as ultimate pleasure engulfed him. Axel stroked Roxas a few more times, the boy's cum dripping down his fingers, the red-head thrusting in harder and harder until he too was engulfed in that white light, cumming deep inside of Roxas, the blonde boy whimpering and shuddering at the feeling. He couldn't deny that he liked the feeling of his boyfriend cumming inside of him. It wasn't something he could describe with words, but it somehow made him feel complete. Axel pulled out a moment later, wrapping his arms around Roxas and lying down against the mattress, the blonde boy curling up against him, panting lightly. They lay there together, basking in afterglow, but then something caught Axel's attention, the older boy twisting around to face the door to the bedroom, which was cracked ever-so-slightly. Roxas looked up at him, then paused to listen as well, a grin twisting his lips as he realized what they were hearing.

"Sounds like Sora's finally getting to experience everything with Riku." Axel said, chuckling softly. "I was wondering if those two were ever going to break that final wall."

Roxas sighed, nuzzling his boyfriend's chest and closing his eyes. "I knew they would. Riku loves Sora. If there was ever a boy who would be able to heal Sora's heart, it would have to be Riku." Another soft cry echoed through the house, the two cuddling boys blushing as they listened, Roxas' fingers pressing against Axel's chest lightly. "Should we…close the door?"

Axel looked down at his boyfriend, a smile quirking his lips. "I dunno, it's kinda hot…"

Roxas giggled, slapping the older boy's chest playfully. "You naughty thing, that's our best friends down there."

"All the same," Axel replied, moving closer to Roxas, leaning in and brushing his lips against the blonde's, "You have to admit it's hot…"

Roxas blushed, ears catching another hint of the happenings downstairs. "Well…yeah, okay, maybe it _is_ hot…"

Axel smiled, kissing him gently, wrapping his arm around Roxas' waist and pulling him closer, looking up with a raised eyebrow when he felt the other boy was already half-hard against him. "And exactly how hot do you think it is, babe? You ready to go again already?"

Roxas blushed, burying his face against Axel's shoulder. "I…I remember what it was like when I was with you and Riku. That was my first time. It was…exotic. I'll never be able to forget about it. It still…turns me on a little, I'll admit." Axel laughed softly, kissing down his boyfriend's neck, the blonde boy gasping and relaxing beneath him, biting his lip and grabbing at the older boy's hair when he began sucking on one of his nipples. "Nn…Ax…"

"Why don't we ask them to join us sometime?" the red-head asked, looking up from Roxas' chest, a curious expression on his face.

Roxas blinked down at him, a light blush heating his cheeks. "W-what?"

Axel chuckled. "Well, Riku and I have slept together before, so if you wanted to do that again just for fun, I wouldn't mind." He looked towards the doorway. "I'm not sure about Sora though. I know he likes you, but as for me, I'm more like an older brother in his eyes."

"W-wait, Sora likes me?" Roxas stammered, looking up at his boyfriend as Axel moved up his body then settled at his side, the younger boy's azure eyes wide with surprise.

"He's had a crush on you for a while," Axel replied, "He loves Riku, of course. But he's attracted to you. It's probably the same way you love me, but are still attracted to Riku."

Roxas nodded, thinking to himself for a long moment. "Well, maybe we could try something like that sometime…" He leaned over, wrapping his arms around Axel's shoulders, the red-head chuckling and pulling Roxas against his chest. "But you're my boyfriend. And I love you. If we ever did anything with the other boys…it would just be for fun. My heart belongs to you."

Axel nodded, kissing the younger boy gently. "I love you too Roxas. And I feel the exact same way."

They lay there for a while, holding one another, listening to the noises echoing through the house and contemplating their relationship with their friends, before their attention returned to one another. Axel leaned in, pressing their lips back together, moving over Roxas with gentle movements. Roxas gasped, moaning softly and returning the kiss, his heart overflowing with happiness. He was so in love, and so content; and he knew in his heart that he would be with Axel forever. Naminé was happy, and his brother Cloud was going to be married, and Zack was going to be a part of his family too. School was going great, he was heading into his senior year, and soon he would be graduating alongside the rest of his friends. Life was finally falling into place. Everything had a purpose, everything made him smile, and every day he grew more and more happy, and fell more and more in love. Axel kissed him again, Roxas smiling up at him, his eyes shining. This was it. This was his soul rising like a phoenix from the ashes of what had once been nothing but a horrible, wretched revenge. He had survived, and he had become stronger. And he would never let darkness into his heart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Run: Published: Jan 18, 2010 - Completed: Apr 8, 2012


End file.
